PASIONES REDIMIDAS
by HussyKitten
Summary: Cuando la pasión por el ser amado amenaza con destruirlo todo, ¿será Rukia capaz de negar su sentir o se dejará consumir entre los brazos de un amor imposible?
1. Prólogo

**_PASIONES REDIMIDAS_**

 **ÉL ESTABA CONDENADO POR SU HONOR Y SU NOMBRE…**

Tras años de una soledad autoimpuesta, la vida de Kuchiki Byakuya se ve trastornada ante la inminente noticia de una boda que nunca deseó. Asediado por los juramentos hechos a su familia, con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa en mente y los anhelos antaño saciados con la mujer que robó su razón fluctuando en su mente, Byakuya se ve inmerso en un dilema.

 **ELLA RELEGADA A LA SOLEDAD DEL DESAMOR…**

Los remordimientos y el ansia de ver a su eterno imposible desde la lejanía herían profundamente a Kuchiki Rukia, castigándola con las memorias de la única noche en que él fue suyo; Byakuya. Ahora su mundo comenzará a desmoronarse al saber sobre el matrimonio concertado del único hombre que ha amado, atrapada entre la espada y la pared cuando las obligaciones del apellido Kuchiki también recaigan sobre sus hombros.

 **LA OSCURIDAD, LA TRAICIÓN, EL DESEO Y LA MALDAD SE ENCONTRARÁN EN UNA BATALLA FINAL…**

¿Tendrán ambos amantes la oportunidad de sincerarse mutuamente? ¿O será demasiado tarde para redimir sus pasiones?


	2. CAPÍTULO I

**Nota de la autora:** **Antes que nada me gustaría agregar que esta historia contendrá tanto cosas muy buenas como muy malas, creo que cada uno de mis lectores me conoce lo suficiente y sabrá tomar lo mejor de la historia. Espero esta vez si poder ser cumplida y darle un final digno. Si mis cálculos no me fallan constará de 20 capítulos los cuales estaré actualizando primeramente dios cada fin de semana, así que esperen con ansías la continuación de nuestra historia. Sus hermosos reviwes siempre me hacen sumamente feliz así que no duden en opinar sobre lo que piensan.**

 **También cabe aclarar que habrá un par de parejas secundaria en esta historia, y no seré muy justa con todos los personajes, de hechos algunos de mis seguidores me odiarán al finalizar hahahaha, pero vamos, que no siempre se puede tener a gusto a todos. Lo que si les prometo es que habrá mucho drama intenso y lemmon suculento. -aplaude como foca-**

 **Bueno ya, dejando de lado mis alucines quiero hacer como comentario que este fic es 100% ByaRuki, pero también tendrá un enfoque en la relación de Rukia con otros personajes, por lo cual esperen con ansias la continuación. Como dato interesante les puedo decir que me inspiré para crear el capítulo en una canción del soundtrack que perteneció a una obra de teatro de Romeo y Julieta. Les dejaré en link desde un comienzo para que puedan escucharla y ambientarse como yo lo hice. Notarán que varias de las frases subrayadas en este capítulo están asociadas al título de dicha canción, por lo cual espero que les guste.**

 **Como última recomendación es aconsejable que antes de volcarse de lleno a leer esta historia, lean el Oneshot que funge como precuela de la misma, titulado "A La Orilla de lo prohibido". Les dará un panorama más esclarecedor sobre lo que leerán a continuación. Y pues sin más les dejo para que lean el primer capítulo, contando a futuro con la aparición de algunos personajes salidos de mi propia y alocada mente.**

 **Título de la canción: J'Ai Peur - Damian Sargue**

 ** _CAPÍTULO I_**

 ** _"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."_**

 ** _Platón._**

 ** _Sociedad de Almas (Solsticio de Invierno):_**

La celebración que en aquellos momentos era llevada a cabo se encontraba en pleno apogeo, siendo disfrutada por todos los shinigamis que conformaban los trece escuadrones del Gotei. Música, bebida y comida se repartía entre los diferentes presentes qué se dedicaban a charlar amenamente sobre diversos temas, pero ninguno tan aclamado como el reciente nombramiento del nuevo capitán del escuadrón cero: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Muy a pesar de la fría ventisca que soplaba a las afueras del enorme recinto donde la fiesta era realizada, los ánimos de cada cegador ahí presente estaban galardonados por sonrisas y palmadas de aliento al nuevo miembro oficial de los trece escuadrones. Y cabía decir que no era cualquier miembro, oh no. Era ni más ni menos que el afamado -anterior- shinigami sustituto, el mismo que no mucho tiempo atrás había peleado por la seguridad de la Sociedad de Almas, protegiéndola contra un gran número de enemigos. Tras una larga espera y habiendo renunciado a su mortalidad, Kurosaki Ichigo finalmente había logrado ascender el último peldaño de la cadena de mando que regía entre los shinigamis, volviéndose uno de los capitanes tal cual su padre lo había sido.

Tal nombramiento no era más que merecido para vitorear y disfrutar, razón por la cual diversos capitanes, tenientes y reclutas se precipitaron a recibir al recién llegado por el cual habían estado esperando: su ahora nuevo compañero.

—En hora buena, Kurosaki. —aclamó con su habitual sobriedad el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

—¡Al fin lo conseguiste, Ichigo! —Matsumoto se lanzó contra el peli-naranja, robándole un gruñido cuando prácticamente restregó sus visibles atributos contra parte de la cara del aludido.

—¡Rangiku m-me estas asfixiando! —musitó entre dientes.

—Deberías sentirte afortunado de que te permito estar cerca de mis preciadas niñas. —alejo de un empujón a Ichigo, bufando indignada.

—Matsumoto, nadie en su sano juicio estaría agradecido por eso. —Hitsugaya agregó.

—Ah, eso seguramente es porque el capitán desea descansar su cabeza en otro delicado pecho, —miró con fingida inocencia al sonrojado capitán del décimo escuadrón —¿quizás en el de la pequeña hermana de nuestro nuevo capitán aquí presente?

—¡Matsumoto! —vociferó Hitsugaya.

—¡Matsumoto! —le secundó Ichigo.

—Buen Dios, incluso después de diez años parecen un par de críos. —la shinigami acicaló su espectacular kimono rojo, cerciorándose de que la banda de teniente estuviese correctamente colocada. —El viejo capitán Isshin no me maltrataba como ustedes. —dramatizó.

—Para mí fortuna no soy como él. —Ichigo rodó los ojos, centrando su atención en la nueva multitud de shinigamis que se acercaban a él. Cada capitán al igual que Tōshirō lucía su impecable atuendo de capitán, únicamente los tenientes y los miembros de menor rango se habían dado el lujo de vestirse con espléndidos atuendos de noche.

—Es un placer saber que te unirás a nosotros, Ichigo. —la amable voz de Momo Hinamori se hizo presente cuando esta llegó junto a su respectivo capitán, Shinji Hirako.

—¡Ya era hora, Kurosaki! —Hirako sonrió ampliamente. —Era inconcebible que siendo mi antiguo discípulo no hubieses ocupado este puesto desde antes.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. —a ojos de Ichigo era un misterio irracional que todos se burlasen a expensas suyas.

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones Kurosaki Ichigo. —Isane Kotetsu, la actual capitana del cuarto escuadrón fue seguida por su teniente Kiyone Kotetsu.

—¡Ya era hora Kurosaki! —el grito del teniente Ikkaku Madarame resonó por toda la habitación obligando a varios de los presentes a pintar sendas muecas de disgusto.

—¡No grites! —el peli-naranja miró con molestia a Madarame, acercándose para quedar cara a cara en un reto no menos que infantil.

—Cierren la boca los dos, par de inútiles.

Ikkaku e Ichigo voltearon a ver lentamente la sorpresiva aparición del capitán del undécimo escuadrón, Zaraki Kempachi. El violento hombre observó con una fría sonrisa al antiguo shinigami sustituto, apoyándose contra uno de los muros de modo tedioso.

—C-capitán. —Madarame carraspeó con cierto nerviosismo.

Ichigo por su parte se recordó mentalmente que Zaraki sería un compañero más, por lo cual debía procurar no mostrar su ansiedad por el visible complejo sádico que tenía el otro capitán

—Hey, Zaraki...

—Ahora que estarás aquí podré pelear contigo constantemente.

 _Lo que me temía._ Ichigo pensó para sí mismo con un suspiro de total resignación.

—¡Ichigo!

Él ya fastidiado shinigami alzó el puño para recibir al pelirrojo perteneciente al sexto escuadrón, el teniente Abarai Renji. Cuando el golpe se dio las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, exceptuando claro estaba, al ofendido amigo de Ichigo.

—¿Qué forma es esa de recibir a un compañero, Ichigo? —protestó con molestia una vez puesto en pie.

—Con la próxima persona que grite recibirá lo mismo que tú, pero con la cara estrellada directo contra el muro.

—Este humano siempre tan violento. —Mayuri Kurotsuchi se unió a la discusión, acompañado por el teniente Akon, mismo que aún sin opinar disfrutaba de aquella diatriba. —De cualquier forma y aún si eres capitán no termino de entender que hacen ese par aquí. —señaló con obvio disgusto a las dos figuras de los antiguos capitanes del duodécimo y el segundo escuadrón, Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihōin.

—Mayuri Kurotsuchi mucho cuidado en cómo se dirige a Yoruichi-sama. —siseó con indignación Sūi-Feng.

La pareja de amigos y amantes observó con gracia el esperado recibimiento por parte de Mayuri, agradeciendo la oportuna defensa de Sūi-Feng, actual cabeza del segundo escuadrón. Ambos solo pudieron reír, sabiendo que la rivalidad que sentía Kurotsuchi por Urahara quizás jamás cambiaría.

—Mayuri-san no necesita ofuscarse, este humilde vendedor y su hermosa acompañante solo están de paso. —Urahara agitó su abanico mirando a su interlocutor debajo del ala de su inseparable sombrero. —Fuimos invitados indudablemente porque Kurosaki-san nos rogó y suplicó hasta el punto de las lágrimas, fue todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

—¿Cuándo demonios hice tal cosa? —espetó con molestia. —¡Ustedes se auto-invitaron de la misma forma que el inútil de mi padre y mis hermanas!

—En eso te equivocas Ichi-nii, yo vine aquí por invitación de Tōshirō. —intervino Karin, posicionándose al lado de su hermano.

—Capitán Hitsugaya. —corrigió el ceñudo joven de cabellos blancos.

—¡Mi futuro hijo, el próximo padre de mis nie…!

—¡Cállate! —el fastidioso progenitor fue acallado con una senda patada propinada por ambos hermanos; el enojado Ichigo y la sonrojada Karin.

—Masaki, nuestros hijos no saben respetar a su padre, tan solo el reencuentro con mi antigua teniente ha valido la pena. —dijo con el rostro clavado en pleno suelo

—Se lo que siente "antiguo capitán", —Rangiku clamó de modo teatral, sonriendo hacia Hitsugaya de modo repentino y con un toque burlón —pero descuide, apuesto a que el sonrojo de su preciosa hija y del capitán Hitsugaya son producto de su obvio quere…

—¡Matsumoto! —el albino ladró el nombre de su teniente, con la cara roja cuando incluso su gran amiga Hinamori procedió a reírse suavemente.

Los antiguos y nuevos capitanes junto a sus tenientes se unieron a la bulla, en su gran mayoría riendo ante el predicamento de Tōshirō Hitsugaya; Kensei Muguruma, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rōjūrō Otoribashi e incluso Risa Yadōmaru estaban presentes.

No obstante, en medio del ambiente festivo una fría e impenetrable presencia se mantenía distante del montón, aferrando en sus entrañas el desazón que aquella noche traía para él.

Como de costumbre el cabecilla del Clan Kuchiki permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus masculinas expresiones completamente indescifrables. Sin importar el motivo, para Byakuya aquella noche traía consigo un sabor amargo que desembocaba en las funestas emociones que sentía, ocultas con celo del mundo. A diferencia de la multitud de shinigamis presentes en aquella gala, el capitán del sexto escuadrón no se encontraba emocionado ni dispuesto a felicitar o siquiera saludar al nuevo capitán perteneciente al Gotei. Toda la perfecta compostura que había aprendido a manipular con el paso de las décadas y los siglos estaba siendo puesta a prueba mientras los minutos transcurrían y el momento decisivo arribaba.

Atormentándolo ante la espera de verla llegar y su deseo de evitarla rivalizando en su misma alma...

Desde el fondo de la habitación las grandes puertas del salón comenzaron a abrirse, siendo deslumbradas por el reflejo de la luna que golpeó el portón e iluminó brevemente el perfil de una menuda figura que se abría paso entre la multitud. Ataviada con el típico uniforme de los capitanes, la ahora cabeza del décimo tercer escuadrón avanzó hasta reunirse en el centro de la habitación con todos los demás shinigamis, y con aquel querido e irremplazable amigo recién nombrado capitán tal como ella.

—¡Rukia! —Ichigo se adelantó a la marea de cuerpos que los rodeaban, llegando al encuentro de la persona que más había echado de menos. —¿Dónde diantres estabas?

La joven capitana se puso manos en jarras, observando con una sonrisa de superioridad al antiguo shinigami sustituto.

—A diferencia de cierto holgazán yo sí estaba trabajando.

—Oye no afiles la lengua tan pronto, no olvides que ya somos iguales señorita capitana. —resopló en respuesta.

—¡Ja! —puso los ojos en blanco. —Estas a años luz de estar a la par mío —bromeó sin esperarse el momento en que Ichigo la tomó de la cintura y la alzó en vilo sin mayor esfuerzo. —¡O-oye, ¿qué diablos haces?! ¡Ichigo, bájame! —la sorprendida muchacha maldijo entre dientes cuando sus largos cabellos color ébano se despeinaron al momento en que Ichigo comenzó a dar de vueltas en pleno salón, con ella en brazos. Pero a pesar de que todos reían y aplaudían a su alrededor, -claramente a costa suya- Rukia no pudo más que contagiarse de la dicha de Ichigo y reír a la par que él.

Sin importar qué pasara sabía que su único rayo de luz no se extinguiría, permanecería a su lado alumbrando las sombras de su soledad, iluminando la desdicha de un amor imposible, con sus ocurrencias y sus sonrisas. Ahora por fin tendría a su lado a aquel que podía hacerle olvidar al hombre que aún sin ver, sabía permanecía en la lejanía del cuarto, distanciado de todo y todos. Su hermano.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Los recuerdos resguardados en lo profundo de su corazón se escabullían por las aberturas que un único pensamiento dedicado a "él", ocasionaba; no importaba cuán grande fuese la sonrisa regalada al mundo, no tenía relevancia si en esos momentos ella reía a pleno pulmón, pues su corazón seguía atado a Byakuya. Pero había aprendido a fingir perfectamente después de aquella única noche, transitar y habitar en presencia del jefe del clan Kuchiki sin delatar sus verdaderas emociones; mismas que estaban prohibidas.

Tras haber cumplido con su palabra todo seguía su curso sin evidenciar lo que yacía en el alma de Rukia. Y estaba bien, era lo correcto. No importaba que no pudiese borrar por completo aquello que sentía, mientras nadie sospechase y tuviera a su lado al único consuelo tras años de soledad.

Su amigo Kurosaki Ichigo.

—¡Ichigo baja a Rukia ahora mismo!

La inesperada intervención de Renji obligó a Rukia a volver a la realidad en el momento justo en que Ichigo detenía sus movimientos de golpe. Ella quedó suspendida sobre el hombro del peli-naranja, a la vez que perdía el aliento cuando su vientre golpeó contra la clavícula de Ichigo. Jadeó y abrió los ojos de par en par mientras detrás suyo Renji e Ichigo llevaban a cabo una de sus estúpidas disputas.

—¡Es indigno que trates a una capitana de ese modo! —bramó cada vez más cerca de la cara de Ichigo.

— ¡Lo dijo el teniente que está faltándole al respeto a un capitán! — contraatacó con las cejas arqueadas en un completo ademán burlón.

Durante la refriega Rukia solo podía escuchar las risas y protestas de todos, incluso los miembros de su propio escuadrón que habían entrado a la contienda verbal, con ella colgando igual que un saco de patatas del hombro del peli-naranja. Debido al brusco movimiento impuesto por el cuerpo del nuevo capitán del escuadrón cero, Rukia había perdido el aire, tenía todo su aspecto completamente desaliñado y una jaqueca tocando puertas. Sin embargo todo eso era un millón de veces mejor, comparado a lo que sintió cuando entre jaleo y jaleo quedó justo en frente de la posición de su hermano.

Aún sin proponérselo, la mirada de Rukia se quedó trabada sobre la de Byakuya en el preciso instante en que él finalmente abrió los ojos, atrapando con la intensidad incandescente de sus orbes a la joven. Desde aquella noche los ojos de ambos hermanos jamás se habían vuelto a topar, evitándose en medio de la rutina que transcurría día con día. Pero nuevamente se veían, fuese por error o casualidad ahí estaban otra vez, encarándose con una mirada que salvaguardaba todas las palabras que jamás debían ser pronunciadas. Rukia estaba paralizada y cautivada por la silenciosa ferocidad que vislumbraba en los ojos de Byakuya, notando a destiempo el significado de aquel violento arrebato emergiendo del shinigami.

Ese mismo del cual fue testigo diez años atrás.

Presa de diversas emociones -tales como temor, ansia y añoranza- después de ver esos ojos azules nuevamente, Rukia logró poner distancia entre su hermano y ella ofreciendo una muda disculpa al apartar finalmente sus ojos. No podía prolongar aquel encuentro pues sabía perfectamente que era una afrenta al orgullo de Byakuya, así que simplemente optó por la única opción viable en aquellos momentos: patear la cara de Renji con su pie derecho y darle un fuerte empellón con el codo al mentón de Ichigo, quien seguía sosteniéndola aún en contra de sus anteriores protestas.

Ignoró el gruñido y las maldiciones de ambos hombres, logrando separarse de la sujeción del peli-naranja con un ágil brinco que la posicionó nuevamente sobre el suelo. Internamente tuvo que recomponer el caos sensorial que hacía estragos en su mente y sentir, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Respiró profundamente y le lanzó una molesta mirada tanto a Renji como a Ichigo, sabiendo perfectamente que desviar la atención de su hermano era lo mejor.

—¡Par de idiotas los dos! —exclamó con enojo, apresurándose a tomar de los cabellos a ambos. —No me usen de excusa para iniciar una de sus infantiles disputas, ¿entendieron? —a pesar de su menuda estatura pudo dominar fácilmente a los dos shinigamis, desestimando la sarta de maldiciones que soltaban en su contra al estar en esa posición tan humillante.

—¡Con un demonio Rukia…! —Renji farfulló entre dientes.

—…¡Suéltanos! —concluyó Ichigo, fastidiado al ver como todos se reían de él y de Renji.

—Capitana Kuchiki para ustedes, par de bribones. —Luego de unos instantes soltó un pequeño resoplido y los liberó.

—Caray Rukia, un poco de alegría por tu parte no estaría mal —Ichigo sobó su aviolentada cabeza sin apartar los ojos de su amiga.

—La próxima vez no me utilices como costal mientras resuelves tus tontas diferencias con Renji —terminó de arreglar su uniforme y parte de su despeinada cabellera. —Aun así sabes que me siento feliz por tu nombramiento. —ladeó un poco la cara y le dedicó una débil sonrisa al nuevo capitán, mirándolo fijamente para intentar centrar sus prioridades y no seguir ahogándose en la contrariedad que le provocó mirar a Byakuya de aquella forma.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Rukia había sido metida a una conversación grupal con todos los demás shinigamis, hecho que la obligó a poner la distancia que tanto necesitaba con su hermano. De reojo podía vislumbrar parte del sereno perfil de Byakuya, recargado contra uno de los muros más alejados del enorme salón de recepciones. Para ella fue una tarea titánica el intentar concentrar su mente en la plática de la que era partícipe gracias a Ichigo, pues su atención estaba completamente dividida aún sin ella desearlo.

Le había tenido que dar la espalda al capitán del sexto escuadrón, alzando las murallas que tanto deseaba Byakuya y que ella aborrecía. No podía soportar estar tan cerca de aquel hombre, su simple presencia hacía que los recuerdos de aquella noche tan perfecta regresaran e hicieran que su corazón y su cuerpo se doblegasen ante él.

Aun así, Rukia trató de despojarse de esos clandestinos pensamientos, pues sabía que el ahora capitán del escuadrón más poderoso del Gotei -su mejor amigo- merecía su mejor expresión. Pero no lograba dejar de rememorar todo lo que vivió esa noche, el simple hecho de ver nuevamente esos ojos llenos de serenidad inició un desgarrador anhelo que se desató por todo su ser; deseaba tocar aquel cuerpo tan perfecto a ojos suyos.

El hombre que se hacía llamar "su hermano" removía todo su mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía evitar sentir ese íntimo cosquilleo recorrerla completamente al recordar aquella única noche llena de pasión, compartida en la playa.

Rukia estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que cuando se percató, el Capitán Comandante Kyōraku Syunsui ya estaba parado frente a todos los presentes para felicitar personalmente a Kurosaki Ichigo, acompañado de su fiel teniente, Nanao Ise.

—Ichigo, te has convertido en un excepcional shinigami, haz salvado a la Sociedad de Almas incontables veces por lo cual tienes mi eterno agradecimiento —pronunció con su común tono afable. —Doy mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu nuevo rango y espero que sigas creciendo.

—Kyōraku-san agradezco mucho tus palabras. Siempre deseé proteger no sólo a mis amigos y familia, sino también a cada uno de los miembros de estos trece escuadrones; salvaguardar sus vidas. —Esperó a que las exclamaciones de emoción terminaran para poder continuar. —Ahora que oficialmente formo parte no solo de su mundo, sino también de los guardianes que lo vigilan día con día —pintó una expresión solemne —, aquí y ahora juro proteger la Sociedad de Almas y hacerme más fuerte para poder cuidar de ambos mundos: el de los shinigamis y el de los humanos.

Ante la felicitación del capitán comandante y las palabras de Ichigo la habitación entera estalló en aplausos, vítores y gritos de emoción. Sin embargo la efusividad causada por el momento no era compartida por todos.

A pesar de que había un ambiente volcado a la alegría completamente, los ánimos de él estaban por debajo del subsuelo, condenados en una marea de desazón y molestia que solo se habían acrecentado al instante en que su mirada chocó con la de su hermana, aquella joven muchacha de cabellos azabache que caían libres por su espalda y hombros. Ella era el epítome de su pecado más grande, un desliz carnal del que por mucho que se condenara, no podía lamentarse del todo a sabiendas de que fue una experiencia única y malditamente pasajera.

Reprimió el impulso que le exigía ir a darle una lección al maldito humano y a su teniente, desquitando parte de esa furia sin sentido que lo estaba carcomiendo. No tenía sentido ni lugar, lo único que podía hacer ahora era mentalizarse para el momento en que hiciera pública aquella noticia que lo estaba sofocando por la velocidad en que se hacía realidad frente a sus ojos. Era un acontecimiento que jamás creyó volver a experimentar, seguro de que permanecería en su actual estado hasta que finalmente su propia alma se desvaneciera para fundirse en el todo.

Pero no había sido así.

Cansado de fingir que estaba disfrutando del banquete o inmerso en esas platica banales y sin sentido, se encaminó a la salida lateral del inmenso salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción de esa noche. Giró sus pasos y pasando por alto el llamado de uno que otro miembro de su propio escuadrón terminó por abandonar la estancia para sumergirse en el frío clima temporal que ofrecía el invierno. Un recibimiento bastante adecuado para su actual talante.

Retomó su calmado andar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de la edificación principal, caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que quedó pardo de pie bajo un enorme árbol de cerezo que aún no florecería. En silenció alzó la vista y lo admiró largo rato, sintiendo cierta comunión con esas ramas secas y carentes de vida; trozos inamovibles de naturaleza que permanecían atados a un hilo de continuidad, pero que no daban poseían un brillo propio por el cual relucir. Eran los pétalos sujetos a la rama los que le daban luz y verdadera vida al tronco, justo como las mujeres que habían florecido en su vida por tan cortos periodos de tiempo.

Su esposa que era el reflejo plasmado en recuerdos de ese árbol de cerezos y… ella.

Sin darse cuenta se encontró así mismo pensando en el viejo recuerdo de su difunta esposa, rememorando cada difuso rasgo que a pesar de los años seguía intacto en su mente gracias al retrato que se forzaba a mantener a su lado. La imagen que veneraba, a la que le rezaba y visitaba día con día. Aun así se maldecía por haber dejado que una nueva mujer entrara e hiciera estragos en su alma, surcando su corazón con anhelos que estaban completamente condenado a ojos del mundo y de su propia moral.

Era tan difícil lograr coexistir con esa criatura a su lado, verla continuamente y rememorar su anterior falta en la que le confesó un sentir del cual no se arrepentía del todo, pero el cual seguiría negando por siempre. A ojos del mundo Rukia era su hermana y así seguiría siendo hasta que ambos fuesen llamados a un plano distinto donde las almas convivieran en comunión. El problema era que a pesar de haber establecido un aparente acuerdo de mutua convivencia, podía leer cada mirada de la joven shinigami en las escasas ocasiones que se quedaba observándola desde la lejanía como un mero capricho; sus orbes transmitían anhelo, soledad y añoranza con pensamientos que aun pudiendo presumir de conocer perfectamente, él decidía ignorar por el bien de ambos.

Ella en su perfecta ingenuidad no sabía ocultar de él su pensar y sus anhelos, era tan obvia que a veces llegaba a aborrecerla por no poder encubrir lo que él mismo sentía muy en el fondo de su ser. Pero aun cuando la culpaba por asediarlo desde miradas esquivas en medio de la lejanía, Byakuya admitía que ella había fingido perfectamente durante largos años, engañando al mundo tan bien como él lo hacía; a la vez que causaba una rabia total e irracional en él.

¿Por qué maldecir su capacidad de encubrir aquel desliz tiempo atrás a la orilla del mar, ese sentimiento compartido y renegado?

Poseído por el enojo que traía consigo la frustración, el capitán estiró un brazo y arrancado una rama del roble, la fulminó con ira deseando que las cosas no fueran por el curso que acaba de tomar. No quería admirar el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Rukia, aquel que vendría a la par que la inminente realidad en la que ahora estaba a punto de caer. Sabía bien que la noticia borraría la alegría que brillaba en los ojos de su hermana adoptiva, ensombreciendo esas patéticas esperanzas que él tanto maldecía y bendecía por igual.

Él jamás le daría nada más allá de un apellido de nobleza y valor social.

—Así que aquí estabas, muchacho.

Byakuya giró el rostro para ver al recién llegado, apagando cualquier posible rastro de su rabia residual mientras dejaba caer ambos brazos a sus respectivos costados.

—Creía que seguiría en medio de la celebración. Ahí debería estar. —Con falsa y ácida cortesía le dio a entender que él sobraba en aquel sitio.

El comandante general Kyōraku soltó una leve risa. —Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, creo que bebí suficiente y la edad como quiera que sea nos pasa factura, Byakuya. —A pesar de sus palabras le dio un sorbo a su bebida, admirando con sus astutos ojos el paisaje que el capitán del sexto escuadrón había estado viendo. —Hermoso roble, en unos meses su capullos florecerán por completo.

Byakuya permaneció en silencio con los ojos cerrados, negándose a responder a las palabras del mayor.

—Creo que sería bueno que volvieses y le dieras una merecida felicitación a Ichigo, después de todo en poco formará parte completamente de nuestro mundo. No sería bueno una enemistad entre capitanes a causa de malos entendidos y lo que las apariencias pudiesen querernos susurrar —le dijo antes de alzar la vista y seguir observando bajo el ala de su sombrero el seco roble.

Las palabras de Kyōraku cobraron sentido finalmente cuando no muy lejos de ahí se pudieron oír las inconfundibles voces de Ichigo y Rukia.

—¡Basta Ichigo, te comportas como un niño!

—Déjalo ya Rukia, al final de cuentas te he vencido tras años de decir que eras superior en edad y rango a mí, ahora como capitanes tengo como mínimo el derecho de enterrar tú cara en la nieve.

Riendo con jovial ronquera, Ichigo tumbó en una montaña de nieve acumulada a Rukia, carcajeándose aún más cuando esta soltó varias maldiciones ahogadas por la fría y blanca cómplice de su travesura. O eso hizo hasta que la inesperada patada en sus pantorrillas lo llevó de lleno al piso para encontrarse con la pequeña demonio.

Tumbados sobre la nieve ambos rieron y vieron hacia el firmamento, ajenos a las dos presencias que los observaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Tal escena fue inesperada y mal recibida de la misma forma que el comentario de Kyōraku, el cual logró ponerlo en tensión cuando éste cobró significado ante la llegada de Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo. Levemente hizo presión con sus puños, negándose a abrir los ojos y ver esas despreciables demostraciones de camaradería Su ceño se frunció de modo leve, acentuando la única muestra de enojo que poseía en su inescrutable rostro.

Tal vez fue el sonido del viento al mecer el ropaje de capitán y del comandante general o quizás solo la esencia tan conocida que transmitía el aura de su hermano, pero Rukia dejó de repente de reír y de un brusco movimiento volteó su cara solo para toparse con la figura de Kyōraku y del jefe del clan Kuchiki; Byakuya.

La sonrisa se perdió de súbito y fue reemplazada por un completo silencio de parte de la ansiosa shinigami, quien ahora veía hacia el roble que había junto a las dos figuras paradas algunos metros más, delante de su actual posición. No se atrevía a mirarlo porque sabía bien que sus ojos delatarían la compostura que había logrado pintar para el mundo y para ella misma; sentir su poderosa presencia bastaba para hacer flaquear su fuerza y dejarla en un caos completo en su mente y pecho. El dilema de una joven que desligaba su verdadero sentir en pos de un bien mayor, sabiendo muy en el fondo que jamás obtendría nada real.

—Rukia, ¿qué ocurre?

La pregunta la tomó de sorpresa causando que pegase un respingo antes de voltear a ver a su amigo con una confusa expresión.

—¿C-cómo? —masculló por lo bajo.

—De repente pareció que te quedaste pálida completamente —respondió con el rostro ladeado. —¿Has comido bien?

—Ah… sí, sí he comido, pero quizás sea mejor que volvamos adentro con los dema-…

—Felicidades Kurosaki Ichigo.

Sorprendidos, tanto Rukia como Ichigo se percataron finalmente de la reciente aparición de Byakuya y el Comandante General que venía detrás de él en silencioso andar.

—Vaya, nunca esperé conseguir tal logro como una felicitación de tú parte, Byakuya, pero de todos modos gracias —rio entre dientes y miró con firmeza al otro shinigami. De repente y al ver de reojo se percató de la tiesa figura que representaba Rukia a su lado, muda mientras seguía viendo hacia el enorme árbol de cereza que bordeaba parte del recinto. —Oye, ¿estás bien?

Decdida a apelar a cada gramo de control que había logrado forjar con años de práctica frente a la distante presencia del cabecilla del clan Kuchiki, Rukia asintió de golpe.

—Estoy de maravilla, hoy es un día para celebrar tú nombramiento, así que creo que lo mejor es volver. General Syunsui, Nii-sama —inclinó la cabeza frente a los dos aludidos, dándose la vuelta para encaminarse de regreso al salón. Al ver como Ichigo dudaba gruñó entre dientes y sin pensarlo atrapó la mano del hombre, tirando de éste para reanudar su marcha.

—O-oye, ralentiza la marcha, ¡joder, Rukia!

El silencio que se extendió tras la rápida partida de Rukia e Ichigo, se apreció como algo incómodo, un momento meramente compartido por dos personas que no sabían que agregar. Sobre todo cuando una de ellas -muy a pesar de sus deseos- mantenía la mirada fija en los dos siluetas que se perdieron dentro de la sala de fiestas.

—Buen dios, estos jóvenes viviendo a las carreras como siempre. Pero creo que hacen un buen dúo, ¿no lo crees? —Kyōraku vio de reojo a Byakuya, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida antes de volver a centrar su atención en el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

—Tal cosa no podría importarme menos. Ahora si no tienes nada más que agregar, me retiro también.

Sin ninguna otra formalidad que agregar, giró abruptamente sobre sus talones y se dirigió al camino que conducía a la oficina que tenía dentro del complejo en que se reunían e incluso habitaban los miembros del Gotei.

El comandante general suspiró y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa perezosa tomó su propio camino para volver a la fiesta, musitando con un toque burlón:

—Eres un maestro para engañar al mundo, ¿cierto?

* * *

A su regreso no fue una sorpresa que todos los bombardearan con preguntas constantes del lugar al que habían ido, causando más de una especulación que solo los más osados se atrevieron a pronunciar entre divertidas carcajadas. Para fortuna de Rukia, la gran mayoría perdió interés en ellos y simplemente se concentraron en diversas charlas que gracias a los cielos no la incluían a ella. Y si lo hacían, ella logró zafarse de todo y excusarse para poder ir por algo de beber.

A medio camino una mano atrapó su brazo deteniendo su avance.

—Alto ahí enana, ¿a dónde diantres piensas que vas?

—Ya te he dicho que detesto que me digas así, ahora suéltame y regresa con los otros en lo que yo consigo algo de beber —fulminó con la mirada a Ichigo, rechinando sus dientes para contener las ganas que tenía de darle una patada en pleno rostro y obligarle a que dejara de mirarlo de esa forma. Como si leyera a través de sus mismas entrañas.

—Qué casualidad que dices algo de beber, justo aquí tengo algo que seguro servirá —le tendió una pequeña copa de sake, mirándola fijamente con una expresión cargada de seriedad. —Ahora te acabo de ahorrar un viaje para conseguir las bebidas.

Rukia miró mal encarada a su amigo, intentando admirar la simpleza tan masculina de sus gestos para concentrar su frenética mente en cualquier otra cosa. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y del gran apoyo que representaba Ichigo para ella, Rukia sabía perfectamente que su alma estaba demasiado sofocada por su anterior encuentro con Byakuya como para lograr plasmar una fingida estabilidad.

—Ahora mismo no me estás agradando para nada, Ichigo —le dijo con un leve siseo de por medio.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Hace poco parecías estártela pasando bastante bien, pero ahora estás tensa y distante. ¿A qué se debe tú cambio?

—Tal vez a que no me dejas ir por mi propia bebida —bufó. —Ichigo tienes tres para soltar mi brazo, si no lo haces yo t-…

—¿Qué me harás exactamente? ¿Golpearme? Eso está bastante desgastado y apuesto a que en tu actual condición no quieres hacer una escena en este lugar. —Hizo presión sobre el brazo de la morena, tirando de su cuerpo para llevarlo por entre la multitud de cuerpos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Ichigo respondió por inercia y sin mayor interés a las felicitaciones que eran cantadas a su paso, centrando su vista en el objetivo que tenía; el corredor izquierdo al final del pasillo que conectaba con el ala de servicios.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame Ichigo, no me fuerces a romperte la cara en tu fiesta de nombramiento! —Sentía que se ahogaba y aun cuando Ichigo siempre había sido un consuelo, Rukia sabía que necesitaba estar sola para poder recomponerse y seguir con aquella farsa perpetua de desinterés y buenas maneras.

—Si estás huyendo es porque no quieres ser el centro de atención ahora mismo, así que dudo seriamente que cumplas esa amenaza, querida —ironizó.

Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no jadear ante el término que él uso. Huyendo pensó. ¿Qué tan obvia podía estar siendo en esos momentos? Notaba que algunos shinigamis dejaban de prestar atención a sus propias conversaciones, centrando su atención en ellos.

Desesperada por llamar aún más la atención, pintó su rostro con gestos de fingida serenidad y detuvo sus luchas mientras Ichigo avanzaba el tramo restante de camino a dónde diablos fuese el lugar al que la conducía.

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, ambos se encontraron semi-ocultos detrás de altos pilares de granito que fungían como soporte para aquel recinto. Cuando finalmente él se detuvo, ella aprovechó para apartarse de un brusco tirón, retrocediendo hasta quedar a casi un metro de distancia suya.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso Ichigo o me olvidaré de que somos amigos. —La que hablaba era su agitación, el miedo y ese opresivo pesar que sentía cada que se encontraba cerca de la representación física de su debilidad y necesidad.

Durante algunos minutos no obtuvo respuesta alguna, incluso llegó a preguntarse si Ichigo finalmente se había marchado. Cuando levantó la cara para cerciorarse -con cierto pesar culposo- de que él siguiese ahí, fue sorprendida cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado de un duro empellón contra la pared. Su espalda chocó contra el frío muro y ella perdió por unos segundos el aliento, más sorprendida aún al ver el rostro de Ichigo convertida en una genuina mascara de severidad.

—¿Qué…?

—Puedes tratar de engañarlos a todos, puedes incluso mentirte a ti misma o golpearme en el proceso, pero no me mientas a mi Rukia. Merezco más que eso y más en este puñetero día. —Ichigo desconocía de dónde provenía aquella inusual ira, solo sabía que desde la partida de Rukia su forma de actuar había estado basada en engaños incluso para con él. Algo andaba mal, él lo sabía pues no tenía un pelo de tonto a pesar de los desmanes y locuras que hiciera.

Aun así, que ella se atreviese a mentirle y más en ese día que significaba tanto para él… Joder, lo enfermaba de rabia.

La mano que había impulsado de espaldas el cuerpo de la shinigami, subió por su brazo lentamente hasta rodear parte de su hombro derecho y la fina clavícula. Ichigo estaba molestó con su amiga, pero aquel leve toque lo maravilló al percatarse de lo tersa que era la piel de la joven. A pesar de que ya la había cargado en otras ocasiones, jamás se detuvo realmente para analizar la tesura de su cuerpo. Quizás era un contacto que buscaba amedrentar y desfogar su repentino coraje, pero sin darse cuenta él alargó tanto como pudo el momento.

Rukia estaba más allá del asombro, muda ante el enojo que sintió provenir del muchacho; no. El hombre. La dureza de su palma apretó con un toque de inequívoca rudeza su brazo, subiendo hasta que sintió el calor irradiar de su mano directamente contra su cuello. La presión en su clavícula y el agarre no habrían sido suficientes para detenerla si ella hubiese decidido oponer resistencia, pero algo en la mirada y en las anteriores palabas de él la detuvieron.

Su orgullo estaba herido por su causa.

Pensar en que en medio de sus propios arrebatos había herido a su amigo le pesó como nada, sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa no duró lo suficiente pues el áspero agarre pronto se transformó en un movimiento que violaba por completo su espacio personal; él acercó su cuerpo y con una hosca mirada fijó sus ojos en ella, acercando sus cuerpos más y más hasta que solo un leve solo de aire los separaba.

—¿Por qué me mentiste Rukia? Ahora solo quiero la verdad, quizás esté loco, pero en verdad la quiero oír de tus labios.

¿Acaso había bebido de más? ¿Había perdido la cordura? No había otras opciones para explicar su modo de actuar tan irreconocible. Era incorrecto que la forzara, pero algo más fuerte lo forzaba a someterla a su enojo, una emoción que se hallaba oculta bajo la superficie arañando casi del mismo modo desesperado que cuando su Hollow quería ser liberado.

La fuerte sujeción comenzó a ascender hasta terminar por rodear el delicado cuello de la joven shingami, atrapándolo sin hacer mayor movimiento que pudiese resultar una amenaza contra Rukia.

—¿Me la dirás? —cuestionó de modo ronco.

¿Él se lo pedía? ¿Pero por qué?

Rukia estaba totalmente enmudecida, no recordaba como formular una simple frase, mucho menos una oración. E Ichigo estaba tan cerca que podía percibir el inconfundible aroma a tierra húmeda y sudor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno. Fue una invasión tal a sus sentidos que se sintió mareada, avasallada de un modo que le robaba el aliento no solo por la conmoción.

Esa fuerte mano estaba delineada con los ángulos del trabajo duro que las peleas traían consigo, al igual que el imponente cuerpo que se alzaba delante de ella. Curiosamente era la primera vez que ella prestaba atención a la constitución física de Ichigo.

El estupor era tal que ya ni siquiera recordaba la pregunta realizada.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Ru-rukia?

La tímida e insegura voz de Hinamori cortó de repente la estupefacción de Rukia, obligándola a volver a la realidad de golpe. Por instinto llevó sus dos manos a su cuello, sujetando el brazo de Ichigo mientras lo veía con recelo pues él parecía no reaccionar aún, ensimismado en la conexión compartida entre sus ojos.

—Ichigo creo que deberías soltar a Rukia, —Hinamori apeló a la razón, algo preocupada por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas. —M-me gustaría que Rukia fuese conmigo al tocad-…

—Suéltala ahora mismo, Kurosaki Ichigo.

El impacto fue igual a un golpe directo a su vientre, paralizándola en su sitio al reconocer esa inconfundible voz de la cual rehuía en sueños y en la realidad. Ese tono del que solo hace unos instantes había escapado buscando encontrar la paz que traía consigo la soledad.

Hinamori no pudo evitar sentir una clara ansiedad ante la llegada del capitán del sexto escuadrón, preocupada al percibir un aura de peligro proveniente del hombre. A pesar de que su expresión era tan insondable como de costumbre, la fuerza y esa densa oscuridad proveniente de su interior la previnieron rápidamente.

No así con el joven nuevo capitán.

Escuchar a Byakuya solo sirvió para extrañamente, avivar aún más su mal humor. Por algunos instantes dudo en soltar a Rukia, pero la llegada de Byakuya claramente sirvió para devolverlo a la realidad aún si seguía enojado.

Observó a Rukia directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose como un maldito bastardo al percibir dolor y terror en ojos de su amiga. En medio de su impulsivo y súbito arranque había atemorizado a su amiga con su comportamiento, forzándola a hablar a pesar de sus negativas. Rápidamente la liberó, maldiciendo entre dientes antes de apartar la mirada de modo avergonzado.

—Rukia yo… maldición yo lo siento mucho. —Acosado por la pena, se pasó una mano por el rostro, separándose justo a tiempo para ver a Byakuya acercarse y estirar un brazo atrapando el de su hermana. —¡Hey, espera Byakuya, neceisto aclarar las cosas con Rukia!

—Apártate. —No tomando en cuenta la protesta de aquel mísero hombre, ignoró la corriente eléctrica que abrazó su mano cuando ésta envolvió la muñeca de Rukia, decidido a abandonar ese lugar.

—Capitán, y-yo quería que Rukia me acompañara al baño, si me lo permit-…

—Vuelve a tu escuadrón, teniente Hinamori. Ahora —demandó sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Joder Byakuya, espera un maldito segundo. —Ignoró el claro ambiente que rodeaba al jefe del clan Kuchiki, tomando su fuerte antebrazo en un agarre instantáneo. —Ya te dije que necesito aclarar las cosas con Rukia.

Condensado y desatado ante ese simple toque que hirvió su control en un solo segundo, Byakuya se sintió poseído por un arranque más fuerte que ninguno, un flujo de coraje que casi le detuvo los latidos. De haber sido el joven inexperto y desafiante que antaño fue, habría volteado su cuerpo, tomado del cuello a ese insolente desdichado y estampado su cuerpo contra el muro. Quizás incluso en medio de su explosión de descontrol hubiese liberado su bankai en ese mismo lugar; no importaba a quien arrastrara al infierno si podía castigar la afrenta que ese toque causó en su racional dominio.

Quizás fue la cólera transparentada en sus tormentosos ojos o probablemente el imperceptible temblor que sufría su cuerpo en esos instantes; más probablemente la rápida intervención de la teniente del quinto escuadrón y la misma Rukia.

—Basta, vete Ichigo, vete por favor —le rogó sosteniendo su brazo para apartarlo de Byakuya. Al percibir como la tensión en él se intensificaba al momento en que sus dedos rozaron el cuerpo de Ichigo, la joven rápidamente apartó sus manos. —Después hablaremos, ahora no es el momento.

—¡Pero Ru-…!

—Ichigo, es suficiente. —La súplica en la mirada de la capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón la previno para detener los avances del peli-naranja, estirando su propia palma para apoyarla contra el hombro ajeno. —Ven conmigo, en la recepción deben estar preguntándose dónde estás. Eres el anfitrión y es una descortesía que no estés ahí con los otros capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes, además yo debo volver con el capitán, Hirako. Vámonos.

No fue sorpresa para la muchacha el ver a Ichigo dispuesto a protestar reprochar sus palabras, pero con un único movimiento negativo de la cabeza le dio a entender en completo silencio que ella tampoco cedería.

A pesar de la obstinada persistencia de Momo, la seriedad de sus palabras e incluso la esencia de peligro que irradiaba el cuerpo de Byakuya, él no cedió sino hasta ver de nueva cuenta, esos iris violáceos que tan bien conocía. Ojos cambiantes que oscilaban entre tonalidades azules, moradas y turquesas dependiendo de su estado de ánimo; ahora de un profundo violeta tempestuoso como las marcas que delineaban su inmaculado rostro.

Fue la súplica en sus ojos y el pesar por su anterior comportamiento que al final optó por ceder.

Sus rasgos se ensombrecieron por una capa de gravedad mientras asentía frente a Rukia, negándose a ver hacia Byakuya. Tras esto se dio media vuelta y dejándose guiar por Hinamori, se encaminó fuera de los pilares que habían servido como refugio para aquella disputa. Antes de perderse por completo entre la multitud detuvo su avance y sin girarse le dijo a Rukia:

—Lo siento mucho, enana —quiso bromear con aquel apelativo burlón, fallando miserablemente a causa de su amargo tono de voz. —Te veré en el banquete —le dijo llanamente.

Marchándose para regresar con los otros mientras dejaba atrás a su… amiga.

* * *

En ocasiones los silencios conferían un consuelo mucho mayor que las palabras sin sentido, pero en aquellos instantes en que se encontraba parada junto a su hermano, Rukia deseaba poder lograr decir cualquier cosa que aligerara la desesperación subyacente en su alma. El hecho de que él estuviese pasmado en su sitio sin decir o hacer nada solo empeoraba las cosas hasta volverlas completamente intolerables. Quería gritar, vociferar a pleno pulmón toda la ansiedad que la consumía, mezclada con el pesar que significaba fingir el papel de hermana frente a todo el mundo, un vil engaño que desplazaba sus sentimientos hasta abrumarlos debajo de un mar de mentiras que sentía la ahogaban más y más.

Y él estaba ahí, junto a ella sin nadie que pudiese evitar la colisión emocional y mental de Rukia.

—Nii-sama yo…

—Déjalo estar, no quiero hablar del tema —Byakuya la cortó de modo tajante, fijando su vista en la lejanía.

—Pero es que…

—Basta, el banquete comenzará en poco menos de una hora, así que te escoltaré a tú habitación para que te alistes del modo digno de una miembro de la Casa Kuchiki.

Finalizó cualquier discusión dándose de vuelta para encabezar la caminata hacia el fondo del salón que ascendía a un segundo piso por unas enormes escaleras de caracol.

Con los ojos cerrados ella contuvo sus lágrimas al ver el enorme abismo que los separaba, uno que se había jurado así misma soportar el último día que pasó entre los brazos de Byakuya. Se había dicho así misma que podría tolerar la misma indiferencia con la que él la había tratado desde un principio, mintiéndose con la idea de que no anhelaría la ternura que sabía podía ofrecerle.

Ella había creído que podría conformarse con esas dulces memorias de tan corto tiempo, pero lo cierto es que recordarlas era reabrir la supurante herida vez tras vez. Quizás era demasiado masoquista, pero en momentos como ese, en los que caminaba detrás de la distante sombra de su hermano, ella no podía evitar pensar en esa única noche de año nuevo, reviviendo un lado del capitán del sexto escuadrón que jamás volvería a ver.

El silencioso andar de ambos hermanos no poseía una comunión real, pues aunque los pensamientos de ambos rondaban por caminos parecidos, la negación de Byakuya ante el pasado era un golpe de aceptación y ansia por parte de Rukia. Sumergidos en memorias peligrosas y exquisitamente amargas siguieron caminando hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras que subían al primer piso.

Quizás no era lo correcto, quizás aventurarse a ir más lejos era un error incorregible pagado de tormentosos destinos a futuro, pero ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo después de ese repentino encuentro avivado por la furia y consumido por su silencioso deseo. Ichigo había incitado la aparición del mayor, aun así él seguía andando por ese arriesgado sendero, subiendo peldaño a peldaño la ingente escalinata.

Y los dos sabían que solo era otro modo de torturarse, de aplacer la agonía del otro en una muy egoísta pero necesitada querencia.

El frío de Byakuya la helaba hasta la médula, despedazando su sentido de amor propio en medio de una red de compostura que ya no podía mantener. Al menos no frente a él, no cuando años de distanciamiento habían sido desbaratados en un momento de erróneo proceder. Sabía de sobra que él no habría propiciado una reunión tan personal entre ellos, jamás se habría quedado solo con ella por voluntad propia, pero el arranque de Ichigo lo había obligado a intervenir.

Después de todo, tenía que seguir aparentando la preocupación del maldito título de hermanos que llevaba encasillado y a su vez forzaba en ella. Se sentía una egoísta, una traidora al querer más de lo que él le podía ofrecer, soñando con compartir un lugar que sabía solo le pertenecía a su hermana.

A Hisana.

El recuerdo de su hermana la enfermó completamente, obligándola a detenerse apoyada contra la pared algunos metros detrás de Byakuya. Cuando pensaba en ella con las memorias de esa única noche compartida con el mayor, al tiempo que recordaba todas sus sucias aspiraciones, Rukia sentía que manchaba el recuerdo de su hermana. Seguramente del mismo modo que se sentía él.

Dejó que su espesa cabellera negro azabache callera sobre sus hombros mientras inclinaba la cabeza y aspiraba varias veces intentando apartar de su cabeza el rostro de Hisana. No podía evitarlo, pero al verlo ella sentía que era un espejismo de su hermana, un fantasma vivo que atormentaba a Byakuya y que gracias a ese parecido había logrado captar su atención aunque fuese aquella vez. Pensar demasiado la atormentaba tanto como evadir el problema, pero sabía que debía aplazar su tormento para la soledad de su habitación. No debía romperse delante de él.

Apelando a todo el sentido de compostura que aún le quedaba arraigado en la piel, aspiró con fuerza y se alzó para reanudar su marcha detrás de su… hermano.

Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera ambas figuras giraron hacia la arcada que cruzaba en el lado izquierdo del recibidor primario. Anduvieron por el siguiente pasillo y sin prestar demasiada atención a los decorados típicos japoneses que cruzaban suelos con alfombras, paredes con cuadros y techos con finos candelabros, llegaron finalmente a su destino.

Al final del corredor por el que habían arribado, una sencilla puerta tallada en fina madera les dio una muda bienvenida. Ella detuvo sus pasos y se posicionó delante de él para poder correr la puerta que conectaba con su habitación. No dijo nada y permaneció con la cabeza semi-gacha, percibiendo como los ojos de él la evitaban como de costumbre; permaneciendo cerrados esta vez cerrados.

Esa visión le hizo apretar los puños a los laterales de su cuerpo, conteniéndose para no desgañitarse como quería. Aplanó sus labios en una fina línea, pensando en que decir antes de ingresar y volver a perder cualquier contacto con el mayor. Estaba ansiosa porque sus torpes labios pudieran pronunciar algo, lo que fuese para retenerlo unos instantes más, aun a sabiendas de que eso solo les causaría más devastación.

—Mu-muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, nii-sama.

El aludido no respondió durante una considerable cantidad de tiempo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados hasta que por fin se decidió a abrirlos lentamente. Con la vista fija en el pequeño ventanal que se encontraba junto a la habitación de Rukia, el silencioso cegador observó la estrellada noche.

Cuando ella pensó que jamás obtendría respuesta del mayor y de dispuso a ingresar a su recamara, él habló finalmente.

—Tengo asuntos que requieren de mi presencia, así que seguramente llegaré tarde al banquete. Hasta luego. —Sin nada más que quisiera agregar, Byakuya cortó cualquier posible oportunidad de respuesta por parte de Rukia, andando de regreso por el gran pasillo que habían recorrido.

Rukia apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta corrediza, silenciando la extraña ansiedad que la sobrevino ante su despedida. Aun cuando su tono de voz había sido el mismo de siempre, ella percibió una modulación casi imperceptible en la forma de pronunciar sus palabras. Dicho cambio atenazó un sentido de desesperación dentro de Rukia, quien solo por medio de su fuerza de voluntad logró ingresar al cuarto.

Una vez dentro bloqueó la puerta y se apoyó contra la misma, aspirando e inhalando con grandes esfuerzos que a duras penas consiguieron acallar sus sollozos. Ayudada de su mano apretó su pecho y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, recogiendo de una tinaja de agua una porción de la misma con la que empapó su cara. Había un sencillo espejo con bordes de madera colgado delante de la simple indumentaria de baño, mismo en el cual apreció sus desgastados y cansados gestos.

Durante su escrutinio notó las marcas bajo sus ojos, mismas que aunque no eran muy notorias eran la indiscutible prueba de su carencia de sueño. Sentía algo de agotamiento pero sabía que no podía saltarse la fiesta de Ichigo, por lo cual con movimientos pausados comenzó a desvestirse; desató la banda del Haori, dejó caer su atuendo negro y finalmente se vio desnuda de cuerpo completo.

La imagen trajo como de costumbre el recuerdo de esa maldita y bendita ocasión, forzándola a abrazar su cuerpo y agachar la vista. Inhaló un par de veces y sin darse cuenta inclinó su cuerpo en plena desnudez para recoger el Haori blanco que hasta entonces se había percatado de haber dejado tirado en el suelo. Con reverencial cuidado lo levantó y admiró por largo rato, ignorante de la imagen que daba frente al reflejo del cristal.

Esa suave tela se le hacía tan familiar y tenía tanto significado para ella que sin importar la circunstancia, ella jamás dejaba que nada le pasara. El hecho de que la hubiese dejado caer al piso sin cuidado alguno hablaba de su evidente estado de agotamiento mental. Movida por el sentido de culpa y necesidad pura, Rukia llevó la prenda hasta su cara, inspirando el aroma que envolvía a la prenda.

Por comienzo distinguió diversas esencias que iban desde la tierra, el moho, un leve toque a almendras y manzana, sin dejar de lado su propia esencia natural a orquídeas. Más, no fue aquello lo que su sensible sentido del olfato quiso oler. Oh no.

Rukia inhaló un par de veces más con suficiente fuerza, hasta que finalmente captó el aroma que había querido desde un inicio; debajo de la superficie, una pizca casi imperceptible tras años de desuso por su antiguo dueño, permanecía parte del olor de Byakuya. Esa esencia tan viril que soñaba en la soledad de su desdichada morada.

Poseída por los recuerdos que no deseaba perder aún, cayó de rodillas contra la fría madera, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se derramasen finalmente. Un lamento quebrado escapó de su boca y ella solo pudo abrazar el Haori que él le había dado diez años atrás, envolviéndose en su calidez para poder reunir el valor suficiente y bajar a la cena.

—Oh Byakuya…

Lograr subyugar su dolor.

* * *

Una vez que abandonó el martirio que aquel encuentro no planeado había sembrado en su alma, Byakuya descendió por las escaleras de nueva cuenta, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia la puerta trasera que conectaba con el enorme jardín el cual adornaba todo a su paso. La brisa invernal se apreciaba inclemente a medida que anochecía, pero él estaba tan helado en su interior que no podía tomar mayor importancia a la ventisca que se avecinaba, ni siquiera mientras ésta agitaba sus ropajes en un llanto que era soplado ferozmente.

Casi podía jurar que el cielo nocturno se quejaba.

Conforme avanzaba por el amplio terreno repleto de pasto teñido en níveas pinceladas, él se controló así mismo apeando a la misma voluntad que lo forjaba como un hombre condenado por sus deseos y obligaciones; aferrado a ese afán descendió la escalinata que lo llevaba al final del terreno conformante de la gran morada de festividad. Se dio un instante de solidaridad consigo mismo e inhaló el gélido aire para poder reconciliarse con sus demonios internos, aplacándolos en un agobiado intento que buscaba olvidar ese encuentro tan repentino con la hembra que martirizaba hasta su inconsciente.

Había sido un infierno poder neutralizar la necesidad de ver la sangre de Ichigo Kurosaki derramarse al instante en que lo vio acorralándola contra ese sangriento pilar. Cegado por esos irracionales instintos de posesividad que no tenían lugar a ser, acosado por la culpa y la contrariedad que poseía su caótica mente en esos momentos, casi al en el borde, ese punto de no retorno el cual logró evitar por años manteniéndose lejos de su maldita hermana.

Buen dios, como aborrecía el maldito título, como aborrecía estar atrapado entre la espada y la pared con los recuerdos de su difunta esposa, su sentido del deber y lo que muy en el fondo codiciaba. Era tan infame su existencia, desasosiego por doquier sin poder alcanzar a expiar sus pensamientos que siempre rondaban en torno a lo que podría haber sido y él nunca permitiría.

Porque Rukia no era la única que pecaba con su impuro sentir.

Respiró varias veces de un modo pausado, negándose a sucumbir a las desgraciadas emociones que lo carcomían incesantemente. Tenía que luchar por apartar de su cabeza tales juicios erróneos, borrar la visión de ese rostro de porcelana, esos gestos de ingenua exigencia, los ojos de cambiantes colores en matices que consumían el iris y al que caía cautivo en ellos. ¡No podía pensarla por más tiempo! ¿De qué servía abrumar sus sentidos con su imagen, aroma y el mismo tono de su voz? ¿Para qué maldecir a ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocarla, cuando él no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella? Se estaba volviendo loco de **_rabia_** , **_incertidumbre_** y **_miedo_**. Sí. Un **_miedo atroz_** nacido de la debilidad a la que ella lo arrastraba con su sola presencia.

Dentro de poco ya nada de eso tendría sentido, sería una estupidez dejarse consumir por ese pánico que agonizaba en el centro de su ser, sonsacando restos de un dolor que él debería borrar.

Con los puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados, la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos cerrados para renegar de la vista que el paisaje otorgaba, Byakuya se concentró en su título, en quien era y sus prioridades. Rukia no era una de ellas, a pesar de ser su hermana no podía dejarse doblegar por insensatos razonamientos que no lo llevarían a ninguna parte. Debía velar por ella, sí, eso era una verdad innegable. Pero, ¿de qué servía intervenir movido por arranques nacidos de un imposible? Aun con ese pensamiento él no se arrepentía de haber intervenido y sostenido por breves momentos aquel fatídico y bendecido encuentro con Rukia.

Debía decirse así mismo que solo había sido un deber de hermano, hacerse creer lo que todo el mundo debía imaginar, porque de otra forma terminaría por enloquecer. Los celos no tenían cavidad, la angustia o la devastación por tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan malditamente lejos eran innecesarios; un garrafal error que él debía corregir antes de partir a cumplir con su deber como cabeza del clan Kuchiki.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos con una nueva y amarga resolución brillando en esos salvajes iris color azul que disfrazaban todas aquellas verdades ocultas en lo más hondo de su espíritu.

—Así que aquí estabas, ¿por qué siempre te da por escabullirte cuando lo bueno está por comenzar?

Byakuya fue apartado de golpe de sus propias cavilaciones, interrumpido nuevamente por la sorpresiva aparición del comandante general Syunsui Kyōraku, quien como de costumbre cargaba su inseparable sombrero, llevando como aditamento extra una copa de sake sostenida en su diestra.

La molesta presencia sirvió para sosegar en algo los turbulentos ánimos del capitán del sexto escuadrón, quien aprovechó su llegada para darse media vuelta y retomar su partida.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Me marcho —le dijo a su interlocutor, conteniéndose para no fruncir el ceño al oírlo reír entre dientes.

—Encantadora escena la que orquestaron ustedes en el salón, una pena que nadie más aparte de la teniente Hinamori y yo fuésemos testigos. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de continuar. —Ciertamente eres temible cuando te enojas.

La sorpresa fue arrasada por el recelo completo, dejando a Byakuya estático en su sitio sin atreverse a girar para ver al otro shinigami.

—No sé de qué me está hablando —respondió secamente.

—Ah yo creo que sí, pero vamos, es obvio que te pongas así en pos de salvar a tu querida hermana menor, ¿no es cierto? —Otro sorbo más fue dado sin que él borrara su apacible expresión de siempre, con una sonrisa algo adormecida por los efectos del alcohol.

Tal afirmación por parte del comandante general endureció su espinazo como si en lugar de palabras, el mayor hubiera pateado su columna hasta dejarla inmovilizada. Podía captar la inocente burla en esas suspicaces y astutas palabras, entendiendo perfectamente el doble sentido que buscaba enmascarar con fingida afabilidad.

Muy a pesar de su control legendario, Byakuya había sido puesto en el límite demasiadas veces en esa noche, controlarse para no perder la compostura era un esfuerzo completamente titánico. Endureció sus gestos y sus labios se aplanaron en una tensa línea que apenas y mostraba el titubeo real que el coraje despertaba en el capitán.

—Como bien dijo mi deber es cuidar de mi hermana, así que no iba a permitir que ese insulso humano manchara mi apellido al poner sus sucias manos en un miembro de mi clan. Que está por demás mencionar es un… familiar mío. —No quiso pensar en por qué le costó tanto pronunciar la última parte, ya no podía darse el lujo.

Kyōraku soltó una ronca risilla, afilando su mirada mientras estudiaba con el rostro ladeado al otro hombre.

—Indiscutiblemente, aun así creo que fue una medida un poco exagerada, ¿no lo crees? —arqueó ambas cejas cuestionando al otro.

—No, y en cualquier caso no hice ningún movimiento sobre ese humano.

—Querrás decir capitán, porque ahora ya no es más un simple humano que funja el papel de shinigami sustituto.

Byakuya resopló. —En cualquier caso no dañé al capitán, así que no veo cual es la razón de que esté aquí reteniéndome sin ningún motivo verdadero —le atajó con fría simpleza.

Después de oír al jefe del clan Kuchiki, Syunsui Kyōraku permaneció en silencio por un par de minutos, concentrando su atención en la copa que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Como bien sabes fui un gran camarada del antiguo capitán del décimo tercer escuadrón, Jūshirō Ukitake, misma división que ahora lidera tu hermana. —El hombre se pasó una mano por la cabeza, dibujando una emotiva sonrisa. —Ah, qué tiempos aquellos, solíamos ser inseparables desde críos y-…

—¿Podría ir directo al punto? Tengo prisa —Byakuya demandó lacónicamente.

Kyōraku volvió a reír, acomodándose contra uno de los robles que flanqueaban los acreedores de la gran construcción. Alzó la mirada al cielo nevado y con una mano en el sombrero para evitar que éste se le volara por la ventisca, habló —:Ukitake siempre sintió especial afecto por todos sus subordinados, sin embargo le profesó un especial cariño a su antiguo teniente, Kaien Shiba y a Rukia. Siempre estuvo agradecido de que él se hiciera cargo de ella en sus comienzos, que la uniera al equipo y le enseñara a abrirse poco a poco a otros. Me imagino que estarás enterado que desde un principio, Rukia era como un animalillo lleno de recelos —volteó a ver al otro y al no recibir respuesta se decidió a continuar. —De cualquier forma Ukitake siempre estuvo al pendiente de Rukia tras la muerte de Kaien, creo que incluso se sintió aliviado cuando a su vida llegó Kurosaki Ichigo, ese insulso humano que ahora no es nada más y nada menos que un miembro más del Gotei. —Pudo captar cierta tensión en el cuerpo ajeno que seguía dándole la espalda, pero no le preocupó y simplemente optó por seguir. —Rukia fue siempre la hija que Ukitake nunca tuvo, quizás fue su ingenuidad, su intempestivo actuar o su necesidad de afecto, pero sin importar la razón ella logró cautivar el corazón de mi viejo amigo.

Es por esa razón que para él nunca pasaba desapercibido los cambios de humor en tu hermana —hizo énfasis en la última palabra —, desde sus más mínimas alegrías hasta sus grandes periodos de depresión. Y aun cuando siempre que nos reuníamos él y yo solíamos hablar de todo y nada, recuerdo una particular ocasión meses después de la captura de Sōsuke Aizen… —lo meditó por algunos instantes, afilando su mirada para rememorar con claridad aquella ocasión. —Él me pidió que siempre velara de " ** _la hija de su orgullo_** ", y me asegurara de que los miedos no destruyeran su frágil sentir. Afirmaba que no entendía porque razón ella se había dejado decaer tanto y después de la noche de año nuevo volver a florecer como una bella orquídea. Aun así ella brillaba a medias por lo que él me dijo, pintando una máscara de falsa perfección que solo él parecía alcanzar a leer.

Es muy curioso, sumamente curioso que ese tema en particular siga aun en estos momentos, vigente. Porque aun cuando Ukitake no está aquí, me habló tanto de sus subordinados y en especial de Kuchiki Rukia, que pareciera que yo mismo puedo leerla a través de los ojos de su antiguo mentor. Conozco cada aspecto del escuadrón que él lideró por tantos años, me he familiarizado con las trece divisiones del Gotei y sus capitanes, pero uno en particular parece haber decidido enmascararse para el mundo entero. Y para la joven Rukia en particular. ¿Puedes imaginar de quién se trata?

A pesar del parche que ahora portaba en su ojo derecho, la conocedora mirada de Syunsui Kyōraku sondeó aquella ancha espalda que se negaba a cambiar su postura, atravesando la sobria ferocidad y distancia que Byakuya poseía. Quizás no podría obtener una respuesta, la tirantez en ese cuerpo y su clara personalidad le aseguraba que no habría aceptación de su interlocutor, pero él no era estúpido.

—El **_miedo_** ** _es uno de los mejores amigos y peores enemigos de uno mismo_** : puede proveer de vida y dar la cautela óptima para sobrevivir, al tiempo que demuestra que existimos. Pero también puede destruir a través de las mentiras y espejismos que se crean a nuestro alrededor. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber el significado y el valor que se le da al miedo —declaró con seguridad. Él siguió viendo la figura del jefe del clan Kuchiki, sonriendo con severidad al percibir la ira arremolinándose sobre la superficie; ira y angustia nacida de una verdad que el otro hombre no se atrevía a admitir.

La sospecha era una aseveración casi completa, pronunciada entre líneas para buscar analizar a fondo lo que Kuchiki Byakuya no se atrevía a decir. Tanto él como Ukitake lo habían sospechado desde hace largo tiempo, pero con los sucesos que se avecinaban era momento de que Kyōraku interviniese e hiciera honor a la promesa que le hizo a su difunto amigo.

Por ley, mandato u obligación, la resolución errada de Byakuya terminaría por arrastrar a Rukia en una vorágine de desolación que, él dudaba seriamente poder extinguir una vez comenzada. Si Kyōraku no lograba despertar de su largo letargo a Byakuya, indudablemente tendría que intervenir para bien o para mal, forzando al capitán del sexto escuadrón a reconocer su realidad o separando los caminos de ambos hermanos.

Hermanos y amantes condenados por el pasado y la incertidumbre.

Cuando un atisbo mínimo de vacilación fue plasmada en los tiesos hombros de Byakuya, él creo que habría una pequeña oportunidad para traspasar sus defensas y someter su impasible y firme negación. Pero no fue así; instantes más tarde el aludido reanudó su avance por el gran y ornamentado arco que daba la bienvenida a la gran fortificación.

Kyōraku insensibilizó sus gestos a la vez, entornando sus ojos para poder ver a consciencia a ese hombre decidido a esculpir su propia infelicidad. No lo podía culpar, al menos no del todo si se tomaba en consideración el pasado que lo envolvía, unido al título que portaba con ciego orgullo.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —Un último y quizás, desesperado intento, pero valía la pena.

Lo vio detener nuevamente sus pasos, estático justo debajo de la gran arcada. No supo porque, pero un leve vislumbre de esperanza se asomó dentro del comandante general, esperando que de alguna forma esa simple pregunta -con un contenido de incalculable valor- lo hiciera reconsiderar la senda errónea que estaba a punto de emprender.

Pero no fue así.

Él vio al capitán retomar sus pasos, resignado al recibir la simple y displicente respuesta.

—No tengo nada que agregar, lo que ha sido dictaminado como un deber en mi vida es algo que jamás podrá ser cambiado. Pase lo que pase.

Como una desagradable contestación a la anterior pregunta de Kyōraku, Byakuya se perdió en la fría noche que lo aprisionaba, arrastrándolo hacia un destino del cual seguramente renegaría hasta el último de sus días.

Pero que ya había decidido tomar.

* * *

Ataviada con un ligero kimono color amatista que estaba adornado con un estampado de mariposas color turquesa. turmalina y jade, la joven capitana del sexto escuadrón terminó de trenzar su larga cabellera en lo alto de su cabeza. Frente al espejo miró sin mucho interés la gran cantidad de adornos que su escuadrón había traído para ella, escogiendo un _tsunagui-dango_ con una perla roja, para poder adornar su arreglo. Con cuidado terminó de delinear sus ojos con un suave tono café que hiciera denotar su mirada, terminando finalmente con una suave pincelada color rojo sobre sus labios.

Una vez finalizada su labor, Rukia admiró brevemente su aspecto en el espejo, enmascarando el verdadero cansancio que sentía en esos momentos. Le había tomado casi una eternidad lograr encubrir los rastros de su reciente llanto, tomándose su tiempo para ducharse, peinarse y finalmente vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión. A causa del banquete y por única ocasión en honor a Ichigo y su nuevo nombramiento, el comandante general le había permitido vestirse de gala, a diferencia de los otros capitanes quienes forzosamente debían vestir únicamente el traje que distinguía su posición.

Había sido un tanto incomodo ver lo rápido que aceptaba el comandante su petición, pero al menos agradecía que días antes ella hubiese acordado bajar al gran salón acompañada de la teniente Momo Hinamori. Ella, por lo que había podido notar, tampoco se hallaba del mejor ánimo para una fiesta como aquella, pero al menos no tendría que bajar sola frente a todos. Rukia debía admitir que le incomodaba bastante tener que vestir así y ser una excepción entre los otros capitanes, pero Ichigo había insistido tanto que ella no tuvo más opción que ceder. Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía esa necedad por parte de su amigo al querer verla de gala igual que a los demás tenientes, incluso él mismo le había dicho que tampoco entendía, pero aun así ahí estaba. Cediendo a las locuras de su amigo.

Encogida de hombros recogió un poco el lugar donde se había arreglado, encaminándose a la salida de su cuarto donde seguramente estaría esperándola la teniente del quinto escuadrón. Fue a medio camino que se vio forzada a detener su avance cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver la presencia de la joven Hinamori.

—Ah, Hinamori siento haberte hecho esperar —suspiró, admirando con gran alegría el atuendo de su amiga.

—No hay cuidado, yo también pensé que uste-…

—Hinamori… —la reprendió con ambas manos en la cadera —creía haberte dicho que no quería que me llamarás por formalismos. Refiérete a mí del mismo modo que con el Capitán Hitsugaya.

—P-pero si acabas de llamarlo capitán —protestó. —Además he hecho lo que me dijiste, es lo que es algo difícil adaptarse a no llamarte por tu título. Después de todo soy una teniente —rio suavemente.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero aun así no quiero que te dirijas a mí de "usted" —sonrió. — A propósito, no he tenido tiempo de felicitarte por tu espectacular kimono, te ves muy bien Hinamori —palmeó su hombro sin poder evitar sonreír al ver el asombroso atuendo que consistía en un kimono igual al suyo pero de color rubí. Adornado con un amplio diseño de crisantemos que lucían colores similares al citrino, los cuales iban a juego con el par de peinetas que adornaban el inconfundible recogido de la joven teniente.

—Muchas gracias Rukia, tú también luces muy bien en ese kimono, me alegra que el Comandante te haya dejado vestir de esta forma. ¿Llevarás puesto el Haori? —preguntó girando el rostro para ver hacia la prenda que permanecía pulcramente acomodada sobre el futon.

La sola mención de dicha prenda sumió a Rukia en una densa capa de pesar que poco o nada logró ocultar.

—Yo… no, no lo llevaré para el banquete, Ichigo insistió en verme lucir un sencillo traje de noche sin mayores arreglos que ostentaran mi rango. Creo que él tampoco va a llevar su Haori después de hablar con el comandante… quizás es una forma de demostrar que para él nada ha cambiado realmente —se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención hacia Hinamori. Al ver la seria expresión que tenía, se quedó callada antes de aventurarse a preguntar —:¿Sucede algo?

Momo dudó unos instantes antes de responder. —No es nada, lo cierto es que estaba un poco preocupada ya que después de que hice mención de tu Haori pusiste una expresión similar a la que tenías cuando… —dudó— bueno, a cuando te encontré con el capitán Kuchiki y el ahora nuevo capitán Kurosaki.

La afirmación de Hinamori solo sirvió para tensarla, dejándola pasmada en su sitio mientras analizaba sus palabras. ¿La misma expresión? ¿Qué cara podría haber tenido en ese momento que delataba tan claramente la pesadez en su corazón? Asediada por el **_temor_** a ser descubierta por su amiga, Rukia soltó una temblorosa risa, girándose para avanzar hacia la salida.

—Seguramente fueron figuraciones tuyas, en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupada porque el cabeza dura de Ichigo no hiciera enfadar a mi hermano. —Corrió la puerta de entrada y salió al pasillo, agradeciendo el que estuviese completamente desierto. —Seguramente ya todos deben estar en el banquete, creo que nos hemos atrasado demás. Por cierto Hina-…

El estrepitoso sonido a sus espaldas la hizo girarse a tiempo para ver a su amiga caer de espaldas contra la puerta de entrada. El golpe la hizo gemir mientras sobaba su cabeza y se quejaba entre un par de impropias palabras. Rápidamente Rukia se acercó hacia la otra shinigami, estirando un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

—Lo siento mucho Rukia, solo te estoy atrasando más. —La muchacha resopló, agradeciendo la ayuda de la capitana.

—Descuida, no hay ningún problema, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, sí, seguro. Solo necesito acomodar un poco mi…—Hinamori se detuvo cuando vio la fija mirada de Rukia clavada en su hombro derecho. —Ah, ¿sucede algo?

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Rukia olvidó cualquier formalismo y tomó del antebrazo a Momo, atrayéndola mientras señalaba con obvia preocupación el gran hematoma con marcas de dientes que tenía en su hombro y parte de su pecho.

Ansiedad y nerviosismo fueron palpables en Hinamori, quien se apresuró a acomodar su kimono para cubrir la amoratada y enrojecida piel. Carraspeó y se apartó del agarre de Rukia, mirando hacia el piso con un leve sonrojo que era opacado por la tristeza en su mirada.

—Fue… algo sin importancia —aseguró.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —Rukia alzó su tono de voz. —¿Quién te hizo eso, Hinamori?

—Nadie y preferiría que no habláramos más del tema —la cortó con dureza, antes de girarse para retomar el avance hacia las escaleras que las guiarían a la planta baja donde se llevaría a cabo el festín.

—Pero Hina-…

—Olvídalo, Rukia, por favor… —detuvo su avance mientras abrazaba sus hombros para contener su dolor. —Así como hay cosas que tú no quieres decir respecto a tu vida, esas marcas son algo asociado a mi vida personal, así que no insistas. —No quería sonar dura pero su voz así sonó, envuelta en la misma tristeza que había cubierto sus ojos.

Una tristeza que se le hacía sumamente familia a la capitana de décimo tercer escuadrón.

Agotada de seguir presionando a Momo cuando ella misma no se sentía bien, Rukia soltó un suspiro y comenzó a andar detrás de la otra shinigami. La miró, miró su cabizbaja figura y pensó que se veía idéntica a la temporada en que el ex-capitán Sōsuke Aizen traicionó sin un ápice de remordimiento a todos; principalmente a la joven Hinamori, misma que recibió una estocada mortal a manos de Aizen.

Por unos breves instantes una idea incorrecta y del todo enfermiza acudió a la mente de Rukia, dejándola quieta en su sitio. No, seguramente estaba mal. Al final de cuentas, nadie había sabido de él después de la derrota contra Yhwach. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir andando detrás de la teniente.

Después de un rato finalmente lograron bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la primer planta que, exceptuando a unos cuantos shinigamis que seguían dispersos bebiendo o platicando, estaba casi vacía. Desde el comedor principal se podía oír el barullo de la mayoría de los capitanes, tenientes y sus respectivas divisiones, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para ambas muchachas.

—Bueno, al fin llegamos, será mejor que vayamos antes de que el caos empiece y sea imposible comer nada. —Rukia intentó bromear con Hinamori, pero pronto notó que ésta estaba demasiado inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones como para poder responder. —¿Hinamori? —dijo con suavidad.

Al fin la chica pareció reaccionar. —¿Qu-qué? Ah lo siento, Rukia, vayamos —le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto tensa, antes de andar hacia la enorme estancia que estaba adornada con diversas mesas para cada uno de los presentes.

—¡Rukia, Hinamori! ¡Buen dios, ¿dónde estaban?! —Rangiku se alzó de un salto, corriendo presurosa entre varias risotadas hacia el lugar donde se hallaban las otras dos.

—Lamentamos la demora, estábamos terminando de alistarnos. —Rukia rio al ver la mirada de arriba abajo que les dirigió la rubia.

—Por amor a dios, con un atuendo así empezaré a preocuparme de que roben mis admiradores —se carcajeó con visible diversión, haciendo varios mohines bastante infantiles.

—¡Descuida mi Rangiku, Isshin Kurosaki jamás podría dejar de admirarte, aún si se trata de mi futura hija-…! —Justo cuando se disponía a ir detrás de su teniente, el jefe de la familia Kurosaki fue tumbado de un puñetazo a manos de su propio hijo quien se alzó de su lugar en uno de los laterales principales de la mesa central. —¡Mi amada Mazaki, tú hijo no me tiene el menor respeto! —clamó de modo teatral, siendo abrazado por su anterior teniente quien le palmeó la espalda sosteniéndolo contra su costado.

—No, y ciertamente nunca lo tendré con esa enorme boca que te cargas.

A pesar de estar dirigiéndose a su progenitor, Ichigo centró toda su atención en la presencia de su amiga que acaba de llegar, bastante sorprendido al ver su exquisito atuendo.

—Quita esa patética expresión de tu cara, Ichigo. —Rukia le sonrió a medias, dándole a entender que cualquier mal entendido pasado estaba olvidado, sobre todo al captar la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió el peli-naranja.

—Te ves bien Rukia —correspondió a la sonrisa, pintando una mueca de auténtico fastidio al escuchar los cacareos de su padre. —Oye viejo, estás a pocos metros del asiento del comandante general, un poco de respeto no te vendría mal que me harás quedar mal.

Dejó de lado cualquier formalidad y sin tomar en cuenta los continuos murmullos que seguían al ver la ausencia de Haori en su persona y en la de la misma Rukia, Ichigo se aproximó para llegar con la pequeña morena.

—No necesitas ayuda para esa particular tarea, Ichigo. —Arqueó sus finas cejas cuando el aludido extendió un brazo y tomó dos pequeñas copas de sake, servidas en delicadas artesanías de cerámica. —¿Y esto?

—Creo que no hemos tenido el tiempo de brindar como es debido, al menos no contigo presente. ¿Por qué no brindamos todos nuevamente? —voceó con su fuerte tono, alzando la copa en alto.

El colectivo coro de sonoros aplausos y gritos de aceptación solo se incrementó cuando Ichigo alzó su copa en alto, seguido de cada uno de los capitanes ahí presentes. Cada miembro del Gotei ahí reunido levantó sus copas con orgullo para felicitar el ascenso del shinigami sustito. El comandante general acompañado de su teniente también siguió adelante con el brindis, cediéndole el honor al nuevo capitán de la división cero para que hablase.

—¿No crees que con esto solo se te subirá aún más a la cabeza la promoción del puesto?

Ichigo rodó la mirada y miró a Rukia directamente a los ojos. —Seguramente si eso pasa te encargarás de bajarme los humos a punta de patadas.

—No lo dudes —corroboró entre risas.

—¿Por qué brindamos entonces?

—¿No eras tú acaso el que decidiría el brindis? —Rukia resopló.

—Sí, pero es más divertido si me das una idea —chasqueó la lengua. —Además que brinden por mí no es tan divertido, propón algo mejor.

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos antes de darle una respuesta seguida de una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Que tal… por los trece escuadrones del Gotei.

—¿Ves ahora por qué era imprescindible que tú escogieras, Rukia? —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes proceder a hablar con gran fuerza y orgullo. —¡Por los trece escuadrones del Gotei!

El estallido de aplausos y gritos de emoción fue incluso más fuerte en esta ocasión, haciendo retumbar la misma edificación a causa del poder y fuerzas del cada miembro.

Sin embargo la mirada del joven capitán seguía fija en la de la menuda figura parada delante de él.

—¿Por los trece? — pronunció en un tono más bajo, casi confidencial entre Rukia y él.

—Por los trece.

Luego de dedicarle una gran sonrisa a Ichigo, la joven se dispuso a beber de su copa. Al menos esa fue su idea hasta que las grandes puertas del recibidor fueron abiertas de par en par ocasionando que su atención se desviara de su amigo y su bebida.

Toda la sala por completo centró su atención en los recién llegados, sorprendidos al ver llegar al capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya, del brazo de una mujer desconocida.

Los murmullos y cuestionamientos empezaron a hacerse, incluso el siempre reservado capitán Hitsugaya mostró cierta sorpresa al ver llegar a Byakuya con esa mujer que solo pocos conocían debido a su posición como miembro de la nobleza: Darion Catriona.

A pesar de que todos miraban con sorpresa tan sorpresiva aparición por parte del cabeza del clan Kuchiki, el comandante general permaneció parado delante de la posición central de la mesa, mirando con fijeza a Byakuya. Sus gestos transformados en una máscara de distante severidad que no era propia en él, inclusive su teniente pareció sorprendida por el comportamiento de su capitán.

—Capitán, que guste me da que haya llegado. Se perdió el brindis en honor a Ichigo. —el teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji, se posicionó un par de pasos delante del mayor. Sin poder evitar mirar con cierta sorpresa a la hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos parada a su lado. —Ah, disculpe la pregunta capitán, ¿pero quién es ella? —señaló atontado a la desconocida.

—No es raro que pocos la conozcan, pero para esclarecer un poco el panorama creo que lo mejor sería que yo aclarase eso —intervino repentinamente Kyōraku. —Su nombre es Darion Catriona, una miembro de las familias más nobles entre la sociedad de almas.

—Me complace saber que esté tan bien informado acerca de quién soy.

Por primera vez desde su inesperada aparición, la mujer tomada del brazo de Byakuya, habló.

—Es un placer tenerla aquí — Kyōraku le dedicó una breve sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar mirar de reojo a la silenciosa figura que representaba Rukia en esos momentos. —¿A qué debemos el honor si me permite preguntar?

La rubia inclinó un poco su perfecto rostro de piel nacarada, dejando entre ver parte de su perfecta piel cubierta por aquel fino vestido que se distinguía entre las demás presentes al no ser un kimono. Ella vestía un vestido típico de noche, descubierto en la espalda junto a un perfecto tocado de diamantes que colgaban sobre el valle de sus pechos; ojos verde esmeralda, labios carnosos, cintura prominente igual que su busto, pequeña nariz levemente arqueada junto a sus cejas y el arrebolado tono de piel.

La personificación genuina de la belleza.

—¿Qué acaso no se los dijiste? —volteó a ver a Byakuya, cuestionándole con claro inconformismo.

—¿Decirnos? ¿Qué cosa? —Renji no podía dejar de admirar a esa bella mujer, algo atontando ante la pregunta hecha a su capitán.

—Pero que descortesía por tu parte. —Catriona suspiró, ignorando el hecho de que Byakuya permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin responder aún. —Deberías aclarar las cosas.

Igual que en una secuencia en cámara lenta, la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, dejando que estos se toparan con la mirada de su hermana.

No podía apartar su mirada y dejar de verla, podía sentir su incertidumbre, **_miedo_** y una sensación de agonía que sabía bien, él solo terminaría por consumar. Pero no hubo vacilación en sus fríos ojos, no templó sus emociones de ninguna manera pues sabía bien que una sola muestra de duda o debilidad por su parte, sería su completa perdición.

Lo que diría a continuación destrozaría para siempre el único vínculo que habían logrado formar Rukia y él años atrás, pero la decisión había sido tomada y ya no había vuelta atrás para el punto de no retorno.

—Catriona es mi prometida, vamos a casarnos dentro de seis meses por un acuerdo entre nuestras respectivas familias. Es mi deber proveer de vida a un descendiente que dé continuidad al linaje de mi familia.

El inconfundible sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos llamó la atención de la pasmosa sala, quien centró su atención en la menuda figura parada al lado de Ichigo.

Sorprendido por la reacción de Rukia, Ichigo volteó a verla con una tensa expresión en su propia cara, analizando los gestos que pintaba la joven en esos momentos. Con preocupación se percató de que ella estaba paralizada en su sitio, mirando hacia la pareja delante de ellos con una mirada perdida. Turbulentas y negativas emociones haciendo estragos en sus sinceros ojos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo ante la sorpresiva noticia, la joven capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón abandonó la sala con un lento y solemne andar. La muchacha no dijo absolutamente nada y simplemente caminó junto a la pareja que estaba delante de ella, andando justamente al lado de su hermano; en su muda salida rozó a mitad del trayecto el brazo de Byakuya con su propio brazo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció inmutarse ante aquel contacto.

Al menos no exteriormente.

Nadie dijo nada durante la partida de Rukia, especulando en si tal vez aquella reacción se debía al respeto que aún le guardaba a la memoria de la difunta esposa de su hermano: su propia hermana, Hisana.

Cuan equivocados podían estar todos.

Byakuya permaneció quieto aun después de que todo el mundo se arremolinase a su alrededor para darle sus respectivas felicitaciones. Tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en la nevada noche que ahora parecía haber sosegado su furia helada en pos de un interludio de aparente calma, sensación que él no podía experimentar de ninguna forma.

A pesar de que las voces se oían como un fondo a su alrededor, la atención de él no estaba puesta en la sensación de desapego que ese brazo sosteniéndolo le proveía, tampoco estaba puesta en las dos únicas miradas trabadas en él: la de Ichigo y el comandante general. No. Absolutamente no.

La verdadera atención de Byakuya estaba en sus propios pensamientos sumidos en la noche que se apreciaba por los ventanales del lugar; consumida por el inconfundible sonido del cristal al ser quebrado en mil pedazos cuando ella dejó caer la copa, atrapado en esa mirada fragmentada en horror, incredulidad, sufrimiento y negación, emociones que previó ver desde un principio plasmadas en los ojos de Rukia. Mismas que eran un eco de lo que él sintió al verla.

Había **_temido_** el momento en que haría público su compromiso, **_aterrado_** -aun sin mostrarlo- de canjear aquellos turbios sentimientos de la única mujer que lo tenía preso en un mundo de dudas, inseguridades, culpas, anhelos, ansias y contradicciones. Él le había dicho tiempo atrás que la amaba, pero ese sentimiento era algo prohibido y reprochable completamente a ojos del mundo y de su propia moral.

Por eso es que se había propuesto alejarla definitivamente de él, sabiendo que de no aceptar el compromiso no solo estaría manchando el apellido de su familia al no darle un heredero, sino que también estaría alargando el suplicio de los dos. Ella podía mentirle al mundo tan bien como él, podía engañarlos a todos como le había prometido hacerlo diez años atrás a la orilla del mar en esa solitaria playa; más, jamás lo engañaría a él.

Transparente era su sentir cada que estaba a su lado, condenada a verlo desde la lejanía y desear más allá de lo que nunca podría ofrecerle. Se lastimaba y lo lastimaba a causa de ese dolor que era compartido, pues aun cuando él podía burlarla, jamás podría mentirse así mismo.

Como tampoco ella podía.

A pesar de la emoción que lo rodeaba entre aplausos y congratulaciones sin sentido, él estaba vacío. Tan vacío como sabía estaba el corazón de su amado orgullo, la inocente muchacha que lo había atormentado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Había destruido sus esperanzas y aun cuando sentía profundamente la agonía que esto les causaba a ambos, no se arrepentía. Tenía que decirse así mismo que no lo hacía para poder seguir con aquella farsa y cumplir ante los ojos del mundo con las expectativas que todos tenían puestas sobre él, sacrificar una vez más su honor por encima de lo que en realidad quería, y ya no dudar más.

Tendría que resignarse a verla aborrecerlo.


	3. CAPÍTULO II

**Nota de la Autora: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta alocada historia que se ha formado en mi cabeza. Muchos de ustedes conforme la lean se quedarán con una cara de sorpresa ante la repentina llegada de nuevos personajes, pero espero que conforme la historia avance y vaya desarrollando la trama, ustedes mis lectores puedan enamorarse tanto como yo de mis ocurrencias.**

 **Hubo un despliegue de varios escenarios que seguramente también se dará en capítulos futuros con el fin de que la historia se vaya desarrollando desde diferentes perspectivas y tramas que tendrán un fin en común. Como les mencioné la pareja centra son Byakuya y Rukia, pero habrá otras historias que narrar y pasados que descifrar para llegar a un desenlace.**

 **Hubo dos canciones que me inspiraron en esta ocasión, ustedes sabrán el momento irónicamente exacto para ponerle play a las melodías y ambientarse tan bellamente como yo lo he hecho a lo largo de esta redacción. A continuación se las dejaré anotadas para que si así lo desean puedan buscarlas antes de empezar la lectura. Espero de corazón poder tener el capítulo tres para el próximo fin de semana, por lo cual sin más lo dejo para que continúen con la lectura. ¡No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias y cuestionamientos sobre el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Canciones: Take Me With You - Serge Devant Ft. Emma Hewitt & Kuraiyoru - KOHH Ft. Tommy Lee Sparta**

 ** _CAPÍTULO II_**

 ** _"_** ** _Los celos cuando son furiosos, producen más crímenes que el interés y la ambición."_**

 ** _Voltaire_**

 ** _Sociedad de Almas (Una semana más tarde…):_**

 ** _"…_** _Es mi prometida, vamos a casarnos dentro de seis meses por un acuerdo entre nuestras respectivas familias. Es mi deber proveer de vida a un descendiente que dé continuidad al linaje de mi familia."_

Aquella frase seguía repitiéndose como una enfermiza secuencia inagotable que volcaba su veracidad entre tormentosa seguridad, destrozando cualquier clase de raciocinio en Rukia. Llevaba horas, entrenando arduamente con la espada, practicando sus movimientos en batalla para poder estar en soledad y no tener que tratar con nadie. Ella sabía de sobra que no sería capaz de elaborar cualquier falsa careta frente a su escuadrón, no mientras estuviese rememorando a cada instante las palabras de daban inicio a su nuevo calvario.

Tras plantar un pie en la tierra con excesiva fuerza, la joven morena agitó la hoja de su Zanpaku-tō en un brusco movimiento que cortó el aire que batía en medio de su furioso despliegue de poder. Estaba sudando, ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y prácticamente desde el alba ella había conciliado como refugio la zona de entrenamientos comunitaria. Debido a que la gran mayoría de los cegadores estaban en el ala oeste, aquella zona estaba libre de miradas indiscretas que pudiesen presenciar su desahogo mental y emocional.

Giró su menuda y flexible figura, realizando un brutal embate con su espada, la cual danzó al compás de su sentir; en un turbulento baile que coordinaba entre fuertes jadeos y pequeños gruñidos.

Estaban a una muy baja temperatura a causa de la temporada invernal que hacía, por lo cual no era de extrañar que el cielo tuviese un tono plomizo y la inconfundible presencia de nieve. Tal hecho era provechoso para Rukia, quien desde el momento en que salió el sol y al percatarse de que a causa de las gélidas temperaturas pocos serían los que se aventurarían a salir, aprovechó para abandonar su ahora oficina y poder entregarse al arduo desfogue con la espada y el combate de cuerpo. Por horas había estado sumida en un agotador entrenamiento auto-impuesto, agradecida de que los pocos transeúntes del lugar prontamente abandonaran el sitio a causa del frío.

Todo estaba a su favor para que pudiese entregarse completamente a su propio arrebatamiento.

Un fiero despliegue de sus aptitudes fue plasmado al momento en que brincó en el aire y sacudió el filoso sable que transparentaba el reflejo del débil sol de la tarde. Sode no Shirayuki destacaba por su sublime y mortal magnificencia, dando galardón al título como la Zanpaku-tō más bella de la sociedad de almas.

Tan perfecta, tan fría.

Furiosa consigo misma por renegar de algo que ya no podría ser cambiado y por sentir tanto dolor en su alma, Rukia soltó un belicoso grito de guerra, mismo que fue apaciguado cuando el soplo invernal aulló a la par suyo. La tempestuosa brisa ocultaba sus gestos bañados en pena y rabia, violentas reacciones para su sentido de traición hacia el hombre que más amaba y aborrecía por igual: Kuchiki Byakuya.

Una vez más blandió su espada, girando repetidas veces entre la nieve como una bailarina poseída por el espíritu del coraje, la decepción y los **_celos_**. Perdió el aliento y ni siquiera así desistió cuando su cuerpo alzó en alto su pierna y con los músculos agarrotados por el esfuerzo y el frío, pateó a ese enemigo invisible. Fue tanta la presión puesta en ese embiste hacia la nada, que cuando en medio de su agónica alucinación alcanzó a ver dibujado en la nieve un rostro gallardo y lastimosamente familiar ella no pudo evitar perder el piso.

Perjuró al caer de bruces sobre el piso alfombrado por la glacial nevisca, algo agradecida porque esa gelidez sirviera para enfriar el calor interno de su agotado cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces, preocupada al pensar que él pudiese haber abandonado su estadía en el la casa Kuchiki para ir al centro de los cuarteles shinigami. Respiró varias veces y centró su vista en el frente, quedándose de piedra cuando notó que no había absolutamente nadie entre el nevado páramo; tan solo copos que se arremolinaban unos contra otros al caer, siendo impulsados por el viento.

Darse cuenta de que todo había sido un espejismo producto de su enojo y el verdadero deseo que tenía de verlo después de abandonar la casa Kuchiki para refugiarse en su propia oficina, fue más de lo que ella podía soportar. Sumado al dolor corporal, la punción de su cienes, el cansancio, hambre y la fatiga tras horas de estar sometiéndose hasta el punto de quiebre, tal ilusión solo pudo derribarla.

Fuertes sollozos comenzaron a brotar de su pecho, pero a pesar de aquel sonido ninguna lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Al igual que cuando estuvo en la soledad de su cuarto tras enterarse del compromiso de su hermano, ella no pudo llorar y solo expulsó una cantidad continua de lamentos. ¿Se habría secado su alma hasta el punto de agotar sus conductos lacrimales? No podría dudarlo considerando la cantidad de veces que había llorado en nombre de Byakuya.

Apretó su pecho y se hizo un ovillo contra la nieve, jadeante y dolida, sola y perdida en medio de ese amargo dolor que parecía no tener fin. Quería gritar de impotencia y maldecirlo, recriminarle el haberle dicho que la amaba diez años atrás cuando pronto se casaría, pero, ¿qué derecho tenía ella? Su esposa había sido su hermana, el título de pertenencia había sido de Hisana y ahora sería de otra mujer; nunca de Rukia.

Lo amaba y lo odiaba por quererlo hasta ese punto, furiosa consigo misma al darse cuenta de que sin importar cuanto le pesara, ella no podría evitar lo que ocurriría. Tan solo resignarse y verlo al lado de otra mujer era la opción viable. Él nunca le había hecho falsas promesas, jamás le había jurado obsequiarle su amor de modo público, pues sabía que eso era una mancha para su familia y orgullo.

Tacharlo de cobarde podría ser la solución si para ella él no fuese su mundo y sintiese tanto temor como él a deshonrar la memoria de su propia hermana, y toda la larga línea de la que Byakuya procedía. En aquella patética posición no pudo más que gimotear, agradecida de que nadie fuese testigo de su vergüenza.

—¡Rukia!

El eco de su nombre pronunciado sobre la corriente de aire la sacó brevemente de su lamentable estado, forzándola a alzarse con dificultad para ver con ojos entornados la figura que en ese momento se acercaba de modo presuroso. Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero cuando logró distinguir la silueta de la teniente del quinto escuadrón, Momo Hinamori, Rukia sintió un extraño aire de paz. Nunca había tratado como íntima a la joven, pero del poco tiempo que llevaba como capitana se había dado cuenta que la muchacha y ella tenían ciertas similitudes en sus devastadoras emociones.

Al menos eso sentía muy en el fondo.

Creyó que sentiría ansiedad o vergüenza al verla llegar, pero fue todo lo contrario. A pesar de su deseo por no ser vista por nadie durante esos momentos tan penosos, Rukia silenciosamente agradeció que la recién llegada fuera aquella muchacha.

Casi derrapando a causa del suelo cubierto de nieve, Hinamori logró llegar al lado de Rukia, inclinándose entre leves jadeos para estirar un brazo y ayudar a la capitana. Fue un alivio que ella hubiese decidido tomar un camino distinto al que usualmente usaba para llegar al comedor de su escuadrón, pues dicho cambio la había hecho percatarse de la figura que combatía de moco incansable en medio del solitario sector. Una vez al lado de Rukia, Hinamori extendió su mano e inclinada la ayudó a ponerse en pie, agradecida al notar que la chica no estaba herida de gravedad.

—Gra-gracias Hinamori.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Rukia? ¡Desde hace dos horas empezó a nevar nuevamente, debiste irte con los otros miembros de tu escuadrón para refugiarte del frío! — miró a Rukia como si estuviese loca. —Mira nada más como te encuentras, estás llena de raspones y no dudo que también hematomas considerando la virulencia con la que te vi entrenando. —A pesar de ser una capitana y ella una teniente, Hinamori no pudo evitar hablarle en un tono que pretendía reprenderla.

Rukia sonrió a medias. —El capitán Hitsugaya tuvo razón cuando dijo que eres bastante buena en minimizar la personalidad de uno igual que si fuésemos niños. —rio entre dientes, sacudiendo su atuendo sin tomar importancia a los cortes y golpes que tenía.

—Shiro-chan tiende a exagerar las cosas cuando de mí se trata —suspiró. —En cuanto a ti, ¿no crees que deberías regresar dentro y comer algo? Pareces exhausta y no puedo más que dar fe del porqué de... ¿Rukia?

Al ver que la otra shinigami había fijado su vista en uno de los secos árboles de cerezo que bordeaban el área, Hinamori decidió cuestionarla para saber qué ocurría. Parecía demasiado perdida, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—Hinamori… ¿alguna vez has estado… —dudó por unos instantes —enamorada?

La abrupta pregunta tomó con la guardia baja a la teniente, quien no pudo más que tensarse ante la misma. ¿Enamorada?...

Sí, lo había estado.

Pero tal sentimiento no había traído más que sufrimiento a su vida.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —cuestionó en un tono serio, apartando la vista para centrar sus ojos en el suelo.

—Quiero entender. —Aseveró la otra sin dejar de ver el cerezo. —Lograr comprender si las personas pueden enamorarse de alguien que es completamente imposible, una persona que es dañina para uno por su imposibilidad de corresponder al sentimiento. Saber si alguien puede forjar sus ilusiones y anhelos en un completo inalcanzable que solo traerá consigo dolor y desdicha —se detuvo antes de girar a ver a la castaña. —¿Lo has sentido? — Rukia finalmente se percató de la dolida expresión que distorsionó los rasgos de la muchacha, volviendo su cara una máscara de total aflicción. —¿Hi-hinamori?

—No conviene abrir viejas heridas, ¿sabes? —la interrumpió. —Yo no… creo que no sé lo que es amar a alguien, pero sé perfectamente que pensar constantemente en algo que nos lastima es inevitable. —Apretó sus labios y miró hacia la lejanía con ansiedad. —Las traiciones y los anhelos son cosas que pueden entremezclarse de un momento a otro y por más que deseamos, a veces no logramos olvidar del todo. Pero exteriorizar con palabras lo que nos lastima solo lo hace más real, es por eso que no vale la pena cuestionarse o dudar sobre la vanalidad tan destructiva que el amor provee. Deseo, querer… ¿realmente hay una diferencia cuando ambos son igual de dañinos?

Ella escuchó cada palabra salida de los labios de Hinamori, sintiendo una afinidad enfermiza con todo lo dicho por la teniente. Era consciente de que no podía afirmar nada sobre sus especulaciones, pero algo en el fondo de su alma le decía que el centro de torturas que aun perseguía a su amiga estaba fuertemente relacionado con Sōsuke Aizen.

No sabía cómo podía, pero lograba percibir en los ojos de Hinamori el mismo brillo desesperanzado que vio antaño cuando ella fue traicionada por Aizen. Y sí, era cierto que su hermano era un hombre honorable, justo y apegado a las normas que regían correctamente a la sociedad. Aun así, el hecho de que se fuera a casar con aquella noble significaba una traición para ella por muy ilógico o tonto que fuese.

Porque en el fondo era un cruel sabotaje contra las palabras que ella escuchó de su boca tantos años atrás.

Era irracional pensar así, pero el dolor en su alma no podía evitar crear ese amargo pensamiento como una semilla de oscuro poder; aborrecible, detestable y completamente reprochable, pero real en su interior.

—Entonces quizás tú y yo tengamos más en común de lo que pensamos —pronunció la capitana.

Hinamori parpadeó saliendo de su aparente trance.

—¿Cómo dices? —la miró con confusión.

Rukia le sonrió a medias. —No importa, aun así, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo, ¿bien?

La morena vio como tomaba su mano y sintió una agradable comunión con la capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón. Fue inevitable que le devolviera el apretón y la sonrisa.

—¡Capitana Kuchiki, capitana Kuchiki! —Sentarō Kotsubaki, el tercer oficial de la división de Rukia, llegó tropezando mientras voceaba a su capitana.

A su vez, ella lo miró extrañada. —¿Qué sucede Kotsubaki? —dijo con cierto estrés al percatarse de la mirada de preocupación que el hombre daba a su actual aspecto. —Olvidemos por favor el hecho de que estoy hecha un desastre, ¿bien? Estuve entrenando y se me pasó un poco la mano. —Mentalmente deseó que sus ojos no estuviesen rojos o hinchados, pues aun sin llorar parecía que sus orbes protestaban por las lágrimas que no lograba derramar desde aquel día.

El tercer oficial pareció recordar su encomienda, parándose completamente erguido delante de su capitana.

—Capitana vine tan pronto uno de los miembros del décimo escuadrón me comunicó que la habían visto aquí. —Sus severos gestos se hicieron aún más notables. —Traigo un mensaje de uno de los sirvientes de la casa Kuchiki, en el cual se solicita su presencia dentro de los terrenos del clan, demandada por el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Dichas palabras no pudieron haber servido mejor para desbaratar la poca compostura que había adquirido, pues aun cuando sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por toparse con él, aún no se sentía lista para encararlo. Por esa misma razón había utilizado como refugio los cuarteles shinigamis, escapando cual vil cobarde de la casa que orgullosamente perteneció por generaciones a la familia de Byakuya.

Tragó con fuerza y se vio obligada a apartar la mirada para ver el nublado firmamento, admirando las similitudes de su estado de ánimo con ese opaco color que abarcaba todo lo alto. No se sentía con la capacidad de encarar a su hermano y mucho menos fingir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo haberlo oído decir que se casaría con otra, tan solo una semana atrás. Incluso su capacidad para engañar tenía un límite, más si éste era puesto a prueba delante del hombre a quien nunca había logrado engañar.

Sería desastroso sentir su lástima, y aun así sabía que no podría negarse.

Con un pesaroso suspiro asintió con desgane hacia Kotsubaki, diciéndole —: Por favor ve y dile al sirviente que te dio el mensaje que llegaré más tarde frente a Nii-sama —pronunció el apelativo con obvio cansancio —, antes que nada debo arreglarme para estar presentable delante de él.

Nuevamente el ojo conocedor del tercer oficial estudió a Rukia, aceptando seguramente que su aspecto era lo suficientemente lamentable como para presentarse frente al cabecilla de clan. Repentinamente durante su escrutinio, Kotsubaki se percató de que la joven shinigami no vestía el imprescindible Haori que todo capitán debía llevar.

—Capitana Kuchiki, ¿¡dónde está su Haori?!

Rukia miró extrañada al hombre, observándose así misma solo para quedar tiesa al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, no llevaba puesto su Haori. Permaneció en silencio durante largo rato con los ojos abiertos de par en par, rememorando que antes de salir de su oficina había dejado la valiosa prenda sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Nunca se había separado de aquella prenda, menos aun después de que fue nombrada capitana. Desde que él le había dado su Haori, Rukia jamás se había olvidado de el; ni si quiera de dónde lo ponía. Advirtiendo con gran amargura e impresión que era la primera vez en que dejaba olvidada la vestimenta, hecho que claramente demostraba lo mal que realmente estaba.

Tan devastada como perdida.

Tragó con fuerza y carraspeó un par de veces antes de responder. —Lo deje en mi oficina porque iba a entrenar y no quería que sufriera ningún daño. —Al menos agradecía que en parte fuesen verdaderas sus palabras, de esa forma no le era tan difícil elaborar la mentira. —Ve pronto a decirle al sirviente que me presentaré en un par de horas, Kotsubaki.

Dudoso, asintió. —Bien capitana, con su permiso. Me retiro —inclinó la cabeza y se marchó presuroso para cumplir con su diligencia.

Hinamori y Rukia permanecieron largo rato en silencio, escuchando el viento soplar con evidente fuerza. Después de unos instantes fue Hinamori la que decidió romper el silencio.

—Rukia yo me marcho, tengo que hacer algunas tareas que me ordenó el capitán Hirako, si no me doy prisa seguro que no tendré tiempo de acostarme —dijo. Luego de unos instantes la miró con fijeza. —¿Estarás bien?

—Descuida Hinamori. Suerte con tus deberes —al verla asentir con cierta inseguridad le sonrió antes de despedirla con una mano.

Hinamori hecho a correr perdiéndose entre la densa espesura de la nieve al caer, tomando el sendero por el que ella misma había llegado hace horas. Al verla marcharse, Rukia se quedó quieta en su sitio dejando que el soplo del viento agitara sus cabellos y parte de sus ropajes, pero a pesar de eso ella no se estremeció por el frío que había. No.

El verdadero motivo por el que tembló fue por la angustia que la envolvió ante la idea de encarar al que ante el mundo era su hermano, el mismo hombre que la hacía sentir débil hasta el mismo centro de su alma. Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para tomar otro camino hasta su oficina, no queriendo toparse con nadie mientras iba a alistarse para el encuentro con Byakuya.

No.

En definitiva no estaría bien.

* * *

Se podía apreciar la luna reflejada contra el ventanal, la estancia permanecía sumida en un silencio total, tan solo el soplo de la fuerte brisa nocturna chocando contra las ventanas y la edificación del cuartel producía un remoto sonido, imperceptible para la dormida figura que permanecía tumbada en un amplio sofá marrón. Menuda y acurrucada de costado, la teniente Hinamori se encontraba inmersa en un profundo sueño en el que no parecía ser consciente de nada.

Una pulcra montaña de hojas se mantenía sobre el escritorio de la quinta división, denotando el enorme esfuerzo puesto por su teniente, quien ahora descansaba finalmente. No obstante, y a pesar de los leves sonidos de pacifico proceder que realizaba al estar dormida, la castaña pronto y sin darse cuenta de lo acontecido, comenzó a protestar de modo leve; removió su cuerpo sobre el sillón, quedando con la cara pegada al respaldar del mismo.

Masculló algunos sonidos inteligibles y volvió a girar, esta vez quedando boca arriba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sus anteriores gestos de aparente calma comenzaron a deformarse al tiempo que una capa de sudor cubrió su pálida piel.

De repente pareció igual que si el tiempo hubiese sido detenido; cualquier ruido del exterior perdió su eco y se desvaneció en un aplastante mutismo que abrazó la estancia y a su moradora en un espacio distinto. Indefinidido, quizás irreal para la mente consciente, pero legítimo en el mundo de los sueños donde Hinamori había sido cautiva…

… _Sus ojos no podían abrirse por mucho que lo intentara, se mantenían cerrados desconociendo el entorno que la envolvía en esos momentos. Aun así la muchacha podía hacer uso de su sentido del olfato y el oído, captando fugazmente el tintineo del agua al caer y la fragancia a incienso; tales expresiones abrumaron sus sentidos a causa del relajante hechizo sensorial que conferían._

 _No lograba moverse, sentía su cuerpo estirado sobre una fría superficie que se apreciaba dura al tacto, pero ni de cerca tan incómoda como las sujeciones que permanecían firmemente colocadas sobre sus muñecas. ¿Cadenas tal vez? Desesperada intentó soltarse, maldiciendo estar nuevamente en ese lugar desconocido presa de un monstruo sin rostro que sabía perfectamente, terminaría regresando como cada que ella cerraba los ojos._

 _En ese sitio ella no poseía armas para defenderse, no tenía supremacía alguna y claramente no era capaz de liberarse. El efluvio tan apacible la desesperaba, ponía en tensión su alma al verlo como un engaño planeado para agobiarla._

 _—_ _¡Ya basta, libérame! —jadeó cuando la frialdad del área donde se encontraba recostada repentinamente entró en contacto con su piel ahora desnuda._

 _Imposible. No de nuevo._

 _Una risa lejana y casi siniestra hizo eco por todo el lugar en el que yacía confinada. Automáticamente después de escuchar ese sonido, Hinamori se removió aún más, asustada por no poder ver de quien se trataba, pero alcanzar a recordar vagamente un tono similar en alguien que ella estaba segura, conoció tiempo atrás._

 _Por un tiempo la extraña presencia no respondió a la exigencia de Momo, delatando su estadía únicamente por el sonido que producía al caminar alrededor de aquella estancia. La chica podía escucharlo claramente y le atormentaba no poder verlo, desesperada al imaginar el haber oído esas mismas pisadas en otra época; el andar, incluso el aroma y la voz del desconocido que venía hostigándola desde hace algunos meses le recordaban a alguien._

 _¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿¡Por qué?!_

 _—_ _A pesar del temor que finges al luchar, sé bien que tu cuerpo ha anhelado nuestro reencuentro. No puedes engañarme Hinamori._

 _Una osada palma capturó la pantorrilla derecha de la teniente, haciéndola pegar un respingo a causa de la frialdad de ese toque. Era helado que llegaba a quemar y a pesar de que no era la primera ocasión en que él la martirizaba, aún no lograba acostumbrarse. Hecho que probó cuando intentó nuevamente apartarlo._

 _—_ _¡Es mentira! —chilló._

 _Otra risa._

 _—_ _¿Lo es? Yo no lo creo…_

 _Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, sus piernas fueron bruscamente separadas por las manos ajenas, dejándola expuesta ante un desconocido al que ni siquiera podía darle un rostro o nombre. Protestó intentando contener el calor que abrasó sus mejillas del mismo modo que estaba incendiando su cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas._

 _Su misterioso captor rozó con sus dedos un camino desde su pantorrilla hasta más arriba de su pelvis. Ella respiró de modo trabajoso cuando la mano contraria tocó su desnudo monte de venus, rozando el pubis sin llegar a más._

 _—_ _¡P-para! —exclamó entre jadeos._

 _—_ _Tu realmente no quieres eso y te lo voy a probar. Haré que ruegues para mí, que cantes tus suplicas por más de lo que solo yo puedo ofrecerte. Clamarás por mi tacto como siempre lo has hecho…_

 _De modo inesperado un soplo caliente de aliento trazó la piel de sus muslos y vientre hasta colocarse a la altura de su sexo. Hinamori contuvo el aire y quiso pelear nuevamente, desesperada al volver a ser apresada en ese mundo de sensaciones tan destructivas como exquisitas. Pero seguía sujeta por una fuerza mayor a su aparente determinación, sometida ante ese hombre sin rostro._

 _La inesperada invasión de un dígito abriéndose paso entre sus rosados labios vaginales le robó un lamento quebrado, forzándola a arquearse cuando otra mano más salió al encuentro de sus tensos pechos. El tirón a las erguidas puntas la hizo gemir mientras su piel comenzaba a bañarse en sudor. Estaba furiosa por las traicioneras reacciones de su cuerpo, aterrorizada de no poder oponerse y ansiosa de sentir más de esas pecaminosas caricias._

 _—_ _¡Por favor! —rogó._

 _Él volvió a reír. —¿Por favor qué, Hinamori?_

 _Aun cuando hubiese querido demandarle una vez más para que se alejara, sus labios clamaron por aquello que su cuerpo quería._

 _—_ _¡Sigue!_

 _Después de volver a reír de modo profundo y burlón, él se alzó sobre ella y colocó su boca sobre su vientre, lamiendo con una mojada y caliente lengua la tersa piel de su ombligo. Chupó su abdomen un par de veces antes de morderla con fuerza, obligándola a gritar al tiempo que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba._

 _—_ _Estás empapada… ardes para mí como siempre lo has hecho._

 _Tal afirmación se volvió un hecho innegable cuando la morena sollozó con vigor, separando aún más sus piernas como si la presión que las mantuvo sujetas en un principio se hubiese desvanecido. Hinamori sintió como la mano libre que no torturaba su jugoso interior, agarró ambas piernas y las colocó sobre un par de anchos hombros._

 _—_ _¡Sí, sí, sí! —gimoteó._

 _—_ _Clama para mi Hinamori, clama para que te arrastre al infierno y dame cada pedazo de tu alma, regálame tu cuerpo como ambos sabemos, quieres hacerlo._

 _Esa oscura risa crecía y crecía, él no hacía otra cosa más que disfrutar de su dominio sobre ella, marcándola con rudeza entre fuertes mordidas y lentos cortes que empezó a realizar con una fina hoja. Arañó su desnudez y la hizo sangrar, lamiendo del líquido carmesí que quedaba regado._

 _Sin darle oportunidad a prever lo que ocurriría, él penetró con su lengua su canal, aquel escondite secreto que estaba inflamado y regado de su propia miel. De modo áspero atrapó entre sus dientes los tersos bordes de su flor, decidido a llevar a la locura a la joven._

 _Cualquier clase de atadura en su cuerpo se desvaneció y solo quedó la prisión de sus muñecas que se agitaban con fuerza ansiando tocar a su torturador. Estaba remontando olas, mareas de un indescriptible placer que solo se multiplicaba al ella ser herida con la extraña cuchilla y los dientes ajenos. Pero no tenía importancia porque él estaba bebiendo de su concha, tragando su sabor al tiempo que atendía sus distendidos senos._

 _Algo filoso volvió a perforar su cuerpo, esta vez a la altura de sus erectos pezones; el corte dolió pero Hinamori sintió más placer que daño, perdiendo el aliento._

 _Esa boca chupaba incansablemente de ella, enterrada entre sus piernas sin dejar de beber y recoger cada gota que pendía de su tibia e hinchada carne. Él no tenía clemencia, castigándola con su tacto de fuego en el que ella se perdía más y más. Al igual que en una batalla, Hinamori se sentía conquistada por completo, nuevamente a merced de los caprichos de un completo desconocido._

 _Tal realidad atrajo lágrimas de vergüenza a sus ojos, pesar por actuar de esa forma y estar disfrutando nuevamente de las atenciones impuestas sobre su ser. Se revolvió con violencia y entre lamentos inteligibles le rogó y exigió por más de esas pecaminosas atenciones. Ese indecoroso despliegue de necesidad pareció causar diversión en él, pues entre risas ahogadas perforó con mayor ahínque la estrecha cavidad que se mantenía bajo resguardo entre sus piernas; ahondó tanto como pudo, presionando con la punta de su lengua aquel nudo de nervios que era su clítoris en esos momentos._

 _—_ _¿¡Por… por qué?! —se lamentó girando de un lado a otro su cabeza. —¿¡Por qué me atormentas así?!_

 _Él paró sus avances y le respondió con irónica satisfacción: —Porque el incordiar tu pacífica alma siempre fue mi mayor deleite. Creía que eras predecible, un juguete al que podía liquidar sin mayor reparo, pero lo cierto es que la perspectiva de cambiar tu esencia es mucho más tentadora._

 _Decidido a llevarla al límite cortó sus palabras en seco y volvió a volcar su atención en esa apretada vaina que sabía pronto dejaría brotar su estallido de goce: plasmado entre esos gritos que tanto disfrutaba oír._

 _Hinamori estaba atrapada en una espiral de completo deleite, recibiendo cada nueva acción con gran ansía. Sabía que estaba mal, estaba aterrorizada por la familiaridad con que ese extraño la había tratado por tantos meses, sin alcanzar a comprender porque su cuerpo parecía reconocer su cercanía al igual que todos sus sentidos. Más, poco importó eso cuando sitió como él se separaba de ella dejándola dolida justo en el borde de su orgasmo, procediendo a alzarse y acorralara bajo su fornido cuerpo._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué… qué haces?! —se aventuró a preguntar._

 _—_ _Ya lo verás, mi pequeña niña ingenua._

 _Adelantándose a cualquier idea que pudiese concebir, el sonido de ropas siendo apartadas la dejó tensa y quieta. Una parte en ella quería retomar las luchas incesantes, pero la otra, una pequeña parte en ella deseaba ver que seguía a continuación. El dolor de cada corte parecía haberse esfumado, aunque las punciones causadas por esos dientes que la marcaron con gula seguían haciendo estragos en su interior._

 _Aguardó con una mezcla de miedo y expectación, hasta que sintió un indiscreto contacto en su sexo nuevamente. Pero aquello fue mucho más íntimo: endurecida y goteante, la punta de una venosa vara de carne se restregó contra la abertura de sus hinchados labios. Perdió el aliento y se quedó paralizada, horrorizada ante ese inesperado avance que ese desconocido estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo, diferente a todas las ocasiones en que solo la acosó con sus manos y boca._

 _—_ _¡De-detente! —suplicó con angustia._

 _—_ _¿No quieres que te folle? —cuestionó con ese tono apacible y sarcástico de siempre._

 _La directa afirmación hizo que se sonrojara._

 _—_ _¡No! —exclamó con cierto tono de duda en su voz._

 _—_ _Mmm… ciertamente no creo eso, pero supongo que lo dejaré para la próxima, te apuesto a que cuando nos volvamos a ver no dudarás en entregarme la sangre de tu virtud —rio._

 _Nuevamente le robaron la oportunidad a pensar en el significado de esas palabras, pues el falo erecto que chocaba contra su entrada comenzó a frotarse con rudeza, mientras las jadeantes y roncas carcajadas de él resonaban contra su oído. Una marca fue tallada de nueva cuenta sobre su cuello, dejándola enloquecida por el maremoto de sensaciones tan placenteras; frotó y frotó hasta tenerla graznando por más._

 _—_ _¡No te detengas, no te detengas!_

 _—_ _Que osada eres Hinamori, tú carencia de modales al dirigirte a me provoca para castigarte y causarte el mayor daño posible. Verdaderamente… —un ronco resoplido sonó —eres una niña desvergonzada._

 _El raciocinio de la muchacha culminó por perderse cuando la boca de aquel salvaje tomó posesión de sus labios, acallando cualquier protesta en un beso que jamás había recibido antes. Brutal, rudo: un beso helado que la encendió hasta el tope de cualquier lógica. Era la primera vez que era besada, la primera ocasión en que "él" se decidía a realizar una acción como esa en medio de su deliciosa tortura._

 _Todo sentimiento de culpa se evaporó conforme el beso fue profundizado, cazando su boca al tiempo que trazaba su contorno con la experta lengua. Podía paladear su propio sabor impregnado en el beso, reconociendo el olor a jazmín que tenía la crema para el cuerpo que solía usar. Fue inevitable que ella correspondiese al contacto y se dejara moldear por los apetitos de aquel ser que nunca en su vida había logrado ver._

 _Ya no sabía distinguir la realidad de la mentira, poseída por las caricias que él le proporcionaba sin si quiera dudar. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura contraria, frotando los extraños ropajes que cubrían aquel cuerpo dotado de una fuerza y poder únicos. Conformarse no era suficiente así que entre gimoteos, lamentos, sollozos y palabras inentendibles pidió por más, meciendo su propia cadera al mismo ritmo que él imponía._

 _Súbitamente el sabor cobrizo que era inconfundible al de la sangre bañó su boca, asustándola aún más al notar cuanto la calentó aquel amargo gusto. Él se separó y entre bufidos se inclinó para poder darle otra tosca mordida a la altura del valle de sus pechos, gruñendo cuando ella se revolvió bajo él._

 _—_ _Estate quieta, si te vienes antes que yo te lastimaré… —siseó._

 _—_ _P-pero…_

 _—_ _No quieras ponerme a prueba, Hinamori._

 _La mano que atrapó su cara con una cruel sujeción solo fue un previo agarre para que él pudiese agacharse y volver a besarla con su notable apetito. Siguió moviéndose, restregando su miembro contra su sexo y antes de que ella pudiese asimilar nada, el orgasmo llegó robándole un potente alarido. En la lejanía alcanzó a oír un rugido que pronto terminó en varias risotadas. Sintió un torrente de espesa humedad bañar el exterior de su vagina, pero aquel cuerpo ya se había alejado y ella nuevamente estaba paralizada como en un principio, luchando por recobrar el aliento._

 _—_ _¿Qui-quién eres? —le preguntó de modo ahogado._

 _—_ _Me duele que aún no me hayas reconocido, querida, pero descuida… creo que ya es tiempo de que me presente adecuadamente._

 _Igual que si una venda fuese arrebatada de sus ojos, Hinamori se sintió cegada por una luz al fondo que lanteamente se fue desvaneciendo hasta esclarecer el panorama. Ella parpadeó con los ojos semi- abiertos, fijando su mirada al frente solo para quedarse inmóvil por el genuino horror que sintió al identificar al hombre sin rostro y sin nombre._

 _No._

 _Era imposible._

 _—_ _¿Ca-capitán Aizen? —su voz se oyó trémula mientras ella negaba con la cabeza, cerca de un colapso nervioso._

 _Él solo sonrió, ataviado con su acostumbrado traje blanco de siempre, luciendo esa mata de cabello castaño tan característica a juego con el rebelde mechón de cabello al frente de su cara, con el detalle de la sombra de una leve perilla en su mentón; su sonrisa vil, los rasgos varoniles y crueles que siempre denotaban falsa bondad y su boca que permanecía manchada con un hilillo de la sangre que él había tomado de su cuerpo._

 _—_ _Hola Hinamori._

 _Oír esa voz mientras veía el rostro de aquel hermoso monstruo automáticamente le robó un grito que se perdió entre las carcajadas contrarias…_

Momo abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose de un tirón mientras respiraba con grandes esfuerzos. Parpadeó varias veces, reconociendo al instante la oficina del Capitán Shinji Kirako al que había servido desde hacía casi once años, aferrándose a la vista de esa conocida estancia para no perderse a causa del horror. La teniente cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza, llevándose ambas manos al pecho para intentar ralentizar sus agitados latidos.

Había sido una pesadilla.

—Tiene que serlo —afirmó con un lamento sofocado, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Fue solo una pesadilla fue solo eso…

Pero si solo había sido una pesadilla, ¿por qué aún estaba humedecida entre las piernas?

¿Por qué se podían apreciar claramente las marcas de dientes sobre su piel?

* * *

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y tomando en cuenta lo meticulosa que era la familia Kuchiki con el tiempo, seguramente el criado que había solicitado su presencia estaría a un paso de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Con un suspiro de resignación ante su obvia tardanza, Rukia acicaló un poco el traje negro que llevaba, verificando por costumbre que su pulcritud fuera la indicada para reunirse con su hermano _._ Tan solo un pequeño pedazo en su alma plagado de cobardía deseaba que tal encuentro no se diese entre los dos únicamente, pero la parte osada en ella anheló poder encararlo en solitario para tratar de descifrar lo que sus evasivos ojos sentían realmente. A pesar de que sabía que sería imposible dada la personalidad de su hermano y porque él seguramente no se arriesgaría a recibirla sin estar alguien más presente.

Le molestaba saber que aquello era un acto de caridad para con ella, pues era plenamente consciente sobre lo fácil que era para Byakuya el fingir que solo eran dos malditos extraños. Dolida al pensar de esa forma, Rukia negó con fuerza y cruzó el portón principal de la casa, adentrándose a los amplios jardines que como usualmente ocurría, le daban una vez más la bienvenida a tan imponente morada.

Dejando de lado su apático estado de ánimo, una vez más la joven no pudo evitar admirar las bellas esculturas y aquel magnifico acabado que la construcción tenía; lustrosas esculturas, el pasto, los rosales y la arboleda ahora seca por la temporada yacían cuidadosamente podados, incluso la nevada parecía estar en comunión con la casa. Fortificadas paredes conformaban en su mayoría las grandes hectáreas que conformaban el noble clan Kuchiki.

Su mente se perdió unos instantes en los frondosos árboles con secas ramificaciones que decoraban en su gran mayoría el hogar, divagando sobre lo solitarias y muertas que parecían aquellas ramas sin flores u hojas que las adornasen. Se quedó por unos instantes de pie delante del camino principal que conducía al ala que conectaba con el estudio de Byakuya, ajena al viento helado que soplaba con fuerza y agitaba tanto a sus cabellos, como a sus ropajes.

Ella cerró sus ojos y aspiró con fuerza la gélida brisa invernal, empapando sus pulmones con el frío que la recorrió con la suficiente crudeza para entumecerla por completo; paralizar sus miedos. Luego de unos momentos abrió lentamente sus ojos y giró el rostro para ver de frente la imponencia de aquella mansión que conocía desde hacía años, ese lugar del que solo tenía recuerdos de soledad. Pues aunque Byakuya habitaba el mismo sitio, era como si no estuviese ahí realmente, habitando con un extraño al que conocía tan bien y debía fingir nunca haber tratado en la intimidad.

Forzada por la impotencia y el enojo que sentía, apretó ambos puños y retomó su camino por el sendero empedrado que permanecía alfombrado por la nieve, del mismo modo en que se vislumbraba cada rincón de la Sociedad de Almas. Conforme los segundos trascurrían y ella estaba más y más cerca de la habitación de su hermano, sintió como si un enorme vacío se asentara en la boca de su estómago. Tragó para apaciguar tal sensación, subiendo paulatinamente los dos escalones de fina madera que la conducirían al ala donde se quedaba el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

La zona a la que ella nunca iba.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella llegó frente a la puerta corrediza, tirando de la misma para entrar. Justo en ese momento contuvo el aliento y se preparó para verlo nuevamente… hecho que nunca llegó a suceder.

El salón principal donde él comía diariamente y permanecía largas horas hasta el anochecer estaba vacío, luciendo su acostumbrada pulcritud pero sin nadie aparte de ella. Rukia frunció un poco el entrecejo y divisó toda la sala, notando el mobiliario que lo adornaba; los tapetes, alfombras, esos desgastados pero no menos finos zapatos que él usaba castamente.

Sin señales de Byakuya.

De la nada, la peli-negra alcanzó a escuchar un sonido amortiguad de voces proveniente del cuarto de junto, hecho que la alertó sobre la posible presencia de Byakuya y alguno de los criados que seguramente permanecía a su lado para servirlo en cualquiera de sus necesidad. Ella no era tonta y sabía cómo le disgustaba al hombre ser hostigado con la servicial presencia de los mozos de la casa, pero apostaba a que en esos momentos él no protestaría sabiendo que ella estaría presente.

Se negó a mostrar la punzada de coraje y pesar que sintió, andando hasta llegar frente a la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones para disponerse a tocar la fina madera que enmarcaba los delicados recuadros de papel. Ella alzó la mano para llamar la atención de los presentes, quedándose estática cuando se percató de que la puerta corrediza estaba a medio abrir.

La voz femenina proveniente del interior fue algo que ella claramente no esperó…

—Tú frialdad es algo que no alcanzó a entender, estás aquí conmigo y sabes perfectamente que dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer, pero me tratas como a una completa extraña.

Rukia contuvo el aliento al reconocer la voz de aquella mujer y su imagen, sintiendo su corazón paralizado al poder entrever la silueta difusa de la misma, reflejada en el fino papel que conformaba la puerta y en aquella pequeña rendija que permanecía a medio abrir.

—Incluso ahora pareces no inmutarte ante mis lágrimas. ¿Acaso no puedo importarte siquiera un poco?

Su respiración era inconstante del mismo modo que sus latidos, pero guardó silencio pues quería escuchar más. Sabía que no era correcto pero no podía evitarlo.

—¡Contéstame Byakuya! ¡Sé bien que nunca podré remplazar el recuerdo de tu primera esposa, pero ahora seré tu mujer y lo mínimo que espero de ti es que me muestres una pizca de atención!

¿Acaso eran **_celos_** lo que oía en la voz ajena?

Rukia captó la misma desesperación que ella sentía en la voz de la prometida de Byakuya, tragando saliva cuando vio la borrosa figura avanzar hasta quedar delante de la silenciosa presencia de su hermano. Apretó los dientes y trató de mantener la compostura, negándose a delatar su presencia o su completa humillación.

—No planeas decir nada, ¿cierto? —clamó de modo lloroso una vez más. —Bien. No es necesario que digas nada, esta vez yo hablaré aunque tú no lo quieras.

Justo cuando la mente y el corazón de Rukia pareció no soportarlo más, alentándola a que abandonase aquel lugar, sus ojos fueron testigos de algo que probablemente nunca lograría borrar de su memoria; la hermosa futura del jefe del clan Kuchiki se aproximó de golpe para acortar la distancia que los separaba, uniendo ambos rostros por un profundo beso.

Tal suceso la dejó pasmada en su lugar, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se negó a soltar. Apretó con fuerza los puños de nueva cuenta, aspirando con dificultad mientras sus ojos veían la delicada espalda de esa rubia parada a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual. Besando sin pudor alguno a Byakuya.

Quiso gritar, quiso irse de ahí pero en el momento preciso en que retrocedió para marcharse un par de intensos orbes del color del cielo de verano, le devolvieron la mirada. Ella se percató con horror y desesperación que la mirada de Byakuya estaba clavada sobre ella, observándola con un toque de genuina sorpresa.

No supo que decir así que se quedó en silencio, gritándole un desgarrador _"¿por qué?"_ en esa íntima conexión de sus miradas. Al principio la sorpresa ajena pareció ser más fuerte que cualquier posible respuesta, o eso pensó ella ya que lentamente notó como esos pozos azulados se enfriaban completamente hasta dejarlos carentes de cualquier emoción visible.

Lo sintió como un golpe directo a su alma en el que él nuevamente le decía sin palabras que no habría nada más para ella. Tal vez era una locura pero podía jurar que atisbó un brillo de pesar en Byakuya, pero sin querer quedarse por más tiempo se giró para irse.

Siendo frustrada de nueva cuenta a mitad del camino.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La voz de la despampanante rubia señaló que el beso había sido cortado, de cualquier forma ella no se atrevió a girarse aun cuando ya estaba quieta nuevamente.

—Aguarda, aún tenemos asuntos que tratar.

Él finalmente se dirigió a ella, expresándose con la misma severidad y lejanía con las que siempre hablaba. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que maldecirlo, repudiarlo por lastimarla tan profundamente con su facilidad para engañarlos a todos e inclusive a ella, convenciéndola más y más de que no le importaba. Rukia tuvo que apretar sus labios y tragar un par de veces antes de girarse para hablarle de frente, intentando obviar la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Dime… nii-sama —dijo con un tono plano y carente de cualquier emoción.

Justo como él.

—Cielos Byakuya, no deberías ser así con tú hermana menor, ¿no ves que la pobre está temblando? —Catriona avanzó con los brazos extendiendo dispuesta a abrazar a la otra shinigami.

La capitana logró retroceder a tiempo.

—Estoy bien, es solo por el frío —se excusó con un bajo murmullo.

—Déjala, Catriona —Byakuya intervino, imposibilitado de dejar de mirar a la menor.

Dudosa, la rubia optó por apartarse, mirando con recelo a Rukia sin perder la encantadora sonrisa que portaba en esos instantes.

Un tenso silencio se alargó por varios minutos, hasta que el mismo Byakuya decidió romperlo.

—Esta noche te mandé llamar porque es necesario que vayas conmigo a una cena de gala entre la nobleza de mayor renombre en la Sociedad de Almas. Presentaré a Catriona como mi futura esposa y… tú también serás presentada oficialmente. —Él intentó ocultar la molestia que ese hecho le provocaba, sobre todo al saber que muchos otros nobles la mirarían e incluso codiciarían desde lejos. Tener que presentar a Catriona como su esposa había sido algo inevitable, pero hacerlo públicamente lo hacía demasiado real.

Tan real como la noche en que declaró s compromiso frente a todos los trece escuadrones del Gotei.

Cuando su mirada y la de ella se toparon cuando Catriona lo besó el no supo cómo reaccionar, del mismo modo en que no había sabido corresponder al intempestivo beso de su prometida. Estaba agotado de que ella lo siguiese presionando y había decidido invitarla a comer aprovechando que Rukia había estado ausente toda esa semana, deseando centrar su mente en otra cosa para no pensarla más. Pero cuando ella los había visto compartiendo ese beso impuesto por la rubia, Byakuya se sintió apanicado al ver tal dolor en ojos de la joven, miedo que terminó trasformando a su favor al encapsular sus emociones tanto como le fue posible.

Sabía que si le hacía creer que ella no le interesaba, Rukia dudaría y lentamente se apartaría más y más. Y aunque esa era su idea dolía demasiado verla de pie frente a él temblando, con sus hermosos gestos contraídos por una capa de agonía que buscaba pasar desapercibida. Sentía su odio tan claro como el frío de aquella noche, nutriéndose de él para tomar valor y cumplir al pie de la letra con todo aquello que le había sido encomendado por los consejeros de su clan.

El detestable clan Kuchiki,

Cuando volvió a observarla supo que tenía que ver sus ojos directamente una vez más, perderse en su mirada aún si se estaba torturando con ello.

—Alza la cara como una noble debe hacerlo —expresó con frialdad; no podía vacilar.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrar después de un tiempo, Byakuya deseó destruir todo a su paso para encapsular la rabia contra el mundo y contra sí mismo que sentía en esos momentos. Dios… había tanta amargura en esas profundidades cambiantes que él no sabía cómo subyugar el nudo que atenazó su garganta.

Pero que ella lo encarase solo demostraba su fuerza.

Tan hermosa, tan ingenua, inocente y prohibida.

—¿Hay algo más para lo que me necesites, nii-sama? —cuestionó repentinamente.

En verdad aborrecía ese asqueroso apelativo, lo detestaba con cada fibra de su ser pues solo lo hacía darse cuenta de las coas aún más. Mostrándole su lugar y el de Rukia, dos lugares que compartirían eternamente ya que no habría nada más para ellos aún si así lo querían.

—No. Eso es todo, puedes marcharte. Procura estar a más tardar en una hora para que podamos llegar a tiempo a la cena —le respondió con su displicente tono de siempre.

—¿Te gustaría que te ayudase a escoger algo que vestir? —Catriona intervino esta vez, dirigiéndose a la peli-negra.

La pregunta los tomó por sorpresa tanto a Rukia como a él, quien solo de ver la desesperanza en su postura no dudó en intervenir para desechar la petición de su prometida.

—Olvídalo Catriona, tú y yo debemos seguir bebiendo el té, sería una descortesía de tu parte irte ahora. —Que lo maldijeran si no quería despachar a su futura esposa, pero debía seguir hasta sus últimas consecuencias para cumplir con su deber.

Quizás no amara a Catriona, quizás verla no le inspirase más allá de lástima al darse cuenta de que nunca podría darle nada pues su corazón ya había sido robado por dos mujeres: la primera Hisana su difunta esposa y ahora la hermana de ésta que era su opuesta totalmente.

Cierto. No la amaba, pero aun así tendría que aprender a fingir para ella y escudar cualquier muestra que delatara lo que Rukia le inspiraba. Esa noche la voluntad de los tres sería puesta a prueba, y sobre todo su control al verla convivir con otros muchos nobles que la desearían igual que su teniente Abarai Renji y Kurosaki Ichigo.

Los **_quemantes _** y **_dolorosos _****_celos_** volvieron en venganza.

—Entonces me marcho para comenzar a alistarme. Con el permiso de ambos. —Rukia se apresuró a inclinar la cabeza frente a la pareja, abandonando la estancia en una veloz carrera.

Ni siquiera una herida en batalla pudo hacerle tanto daño como ver los ojos de Rukia brillantes por las claras lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Pues durante su apresurada huida él pudo verla escapar, notando sus dos iris vacíos y brillantes por el rabillo, captando claramente todo aquel sentir que los estaba destruyendo a ambos de una manera que parecía tan cruda como la más sanguinaria de las batallas.

Byakuya se giró en redondo y acomodó su cuerpo delante de uno de los ventanales que conectaban con el exterior, admirando sin decir palabras el paisaje.

—¿No dirás nada?

Él supo a qué se refería Catriona, pero prefirió ignorarla.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Ni siquiera un beso bañado en pasión puede descongelar tus impenetrables murallas —masculló entre dientes.

—Deja de esforzarte tanto, Catriona, solo terminarás cansándonos a ambos —cerró los ojos intentando aplacar su talante.

—Algún día te veré clamando por mi Byakuya, en verdad lo haré. Quizás tú amada esposa haya doblegado tú corazón una vez, pero ahora yo tendré la oportunidad que ella me robó hace tantos años. Y no pienso desistir ante nada ni nadie—espetó con su voz cargada de rabia y desazón, antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar la estancia como la otra shinigami lo hizo momentos atrás.

Esta vez despidiéndose de un sonoro portazo.

Sin ninguna intención de perder su legendaria compostura, Byakuya permaneció en silencio meditando las palabras de Catriona con un gran sentido de opresión y conmiseración hacia ella y hacia él mismo. Su familia y la de Catriona se conocían desde hacía décadas, incluso él llegó a tratarla cuando fueron unos niños, pero jamás sintió mayor apego hacia su prodigioso encanto. Realmente hubo un tiempo en que sospechó que ella sentía algo por él, pero la llegada de Hisana a su vida pudo cambiar cualquier deseo de unirse a ella por mera curiosidad o el afán a seguir las tradiciones de su casa.

Era una cruel ironía que ese compromiso ahora fuese una imposición y no solo una idea pasada.

Poco a poco fue rememorando su pasado con Catriona, con Hisana y con la misma Rukia, sintiendo como si fuese sumergido dentro del fango que formaba su unión con las dos primeras mujeres y el dolor actual de la última. Catriona podía jurar y perjurar ante cada divinidad existente que conquistaría su cuerpo y alma, el problema es que éstas ya habían tenido dueña; ahora mismo la tenían aunque "ella" jamás pudiese ser suya.

Byakuya sabía que Hisana era su pasado, Rukia su presente y ante el mundo Catriona sería su futuro, lastimosamente sabía con claridad que Rukia sería para él el futuro verdadero que anhelaba y nunca tendría.

—Deberías desistir ahora, Catriona, de cualquier manera no nos llevarás a ningún sitio, pues yo ya estoy condenado.

Proclamó a la nada con seca pesadumbres.

* * *

Con el sentimiento de opresión aun en su pecho, Hinamori se vio obligada a abandonar el estudio en el que había ido a refugiarse para descansar y meditar a solas. Pero como había quedado comprobado, la medicina había resultado peor que la enfermedad, sumiéndola en un caótico sueño en el que ella se entregó al placer carnal con un hombre al que ella suponía desconocer.

Si tan solo hubiese podido seguir ajena a su presencia.

El agotamiento y las noches en vela comenzaban a pasarle factura, hecho que quedó demostrado cuando la teniente se apoyó en uno de los muros para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, frotando sus ojos en lo que fue evidente, un acto de gran cansancio. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no notó la presencia que repentinamente apareció a sus espaldas.

—¿Hinamori?

Sobresaltada giró de repente para ver con total asombro la inesperada aparición de Kurosaki Karin, hermana menor de Ichigo. Por lo que pareció una completa eternidad, Karin y Hinamori se observaron mutuamente por largo rato sin decir palabra, delatando su sorprendida postura entre los constantes parpadeos que daban.

—¿Karin? —cuestionó de vuelta, maldiciendo su total falta de respeto antes de corregirse. —Qu-quiero decir, señorita Karin… bueno, es señorita claramente pero yo… es que…

Karin comenzó a reír, negando con una mano a las palabras de la shinigami.

—No seas tan formal conmigo, Hinamori, ciertamente no tengo ningún título del cual hacer galardón.

—Bu-bueno, pero eres hermana de uno de los capitanes.

La chica alzó el dedo índice. —Como bien dijiste, hermana de uno de los capitanes, no la capitana de algún escuadrón —se mofó. —Ese título le corresponde a Ichi-nii y en cualquier caso sabiendo la manera en que sueles dirigirte a Tōshirō, no veo porque no puedes tratarme con la misma confianza —le sonrió ampliamente.

Hinamori se sonrojó con fuerza.

—Eso es completamente distinto, a él lo conozco desde que somos niños, además tú pronto serás su esposa —dijo con solemne orgullo.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco. —Seré su esposa pero regreso al punto de que yo no soy capitana, además si me caso con él eso debería hacer que nosotras nos tengamos más confianza, ¿no? —le preguntó con un toque irónico.

Ciertamente la teniente no supo cómo rebatir a eso. Durante otro nuevo periodo de tiempo ambas muchachas permanecieron en silencio sin saber muy bien que agregar, dándole una amarga oportunidad a los pensamientos que corroían la mente de Hinamori.

Quizás su pesar y negación eran demasiado obvias pues en poco tiempo un leve carraspeo llamó su atención, forzándola a alzar la vista y ver hacia Karin con una expresión de total ansiedad.

—¿S-sí?

—La verdad es que yo no he podido dormir bien, aun no me acostumbro del todo a este mundo al que ahora pertenece mi hermano. Será por un periodo indefinido hasta que descifremos como lograr romper del todo la barrera que divide nuestros mundos y decidir quién se quedará o irá de su actual… hogar —musitó por lo bajo. —Pero hasta entonces gracias a Urahara-san he logrado venir aquí junto a mi hermana y padre, como sabes ellos se han marchado y estar aquí sola es un tanto… difícil. —Karin levantó el rostro para poder observar a su interlocutora.

Centrada en las palabras de la peli-negra, Hinamori se mordió el labio antes de decidirse a preguntarle.

—¿Se irá Shiro-chan al mundo humano? —Temía perder a su amigo y esa fue una pregunta inmediata a la que se aferró para no seguir pensando en lo sucedido en la oficina principal del quinto escuadrón.

—La verdad aún no sabemos cuál es la mejor solución, ¿sabes? —Suspiró y sonrió a medias —Ninguno de los dos quiere renunciar por completo a su mundo porque hay cosas y personas —recalcó la palabra arquear una ceja antes de posar sus ojos en Hinamori —, que nos importan a ambos.

—¿¡No será por mi culpa?! ¡Ah, en verdad le reclamaré a ese mentecato por seguir pensando que dependo de él! —espetó.

Entre risa y risa, Karin estiró un brazo y atrapó del hombro a Hinamori quien ya salía roja de roja y muy dispuesta reclamarle al capitán Hitsugaya.

—¡Para! —volvió a reír. —Tōshirō no solo estaría preocupado de dejarte a ti atrás, también echaría de menos a todo su escuadrón, a su teniente… su vida está aquí en la Sociedad de Almas. —A pesar de su alegría se percibió cierta desazón en su sonrisa. —¿Sabes que hubo un tiempo en que te tuve **_celos_** , Hinamori?

La aludida se tensó visiblemente, observando con cautela a Karin.

Claro que había sentido la desconfianza de Karin desde que Tōshirō la presentó años atrás, cuando la joven prometida de su amigo no había sido más joven que el mismo Ichigo cuando se volvió el shinigami sustituto. Ella había sabido desde un inicio que su amigo había errado sus conclusión al nombrarla a ella como el blanco de su querer, pues sabía muy en el fondo que el corazón del capitán no pertenecía a otra que a Karin.

Y claro, no podía culpar a la otra chica por haber estado encolerizada con ella durante gran parte del tiempo, incluso cuando intentaba no ser tan obvia o cuando el mismo Hitsugaya admitió que a la quería realmente no era a Hinamori; sino Karin.

Sabía lo que seguramente había padecido la otra chica, pero que abiertamente confesara su sentir que había luchado tanto por encubrir durante varios años solo demostraba cuanto más había madurado la hermana menor de Ichigo.

—Ah… bueno —Hinamori dudó.

—Está bien, estoy segura de que en su momento te diste cuenta y aun así me seguiste tratando con amabilidad, hecho que te agradezco profundamente —resopló. —Podré haber presumido de madurez desde que era una mocosa de once años, pero conforme crecía fue obvio que en algunos casos seguía actuando como una niña.

—No deberías ser tan dura contigo, el bobo de Shiro-chan también tuvo gran parte de culpa.

Karin no pudo evitar reír ante el reproche más que evidente en las palabras de Hinamori. —Tal vez, pero uno no puede elegir a quien amar y para bien o para mal tú fuiste el primer amor de Tōshirō —concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

Hinamori la miró horrorizada.

—¡Cielos santo, deja de decir esas cosas sin sentido! —movió su mano con fuerza para desechar las palabras contrarias.

—Descuida Hinamori, no te niego que darme cuenta de eso me peso años atrás, pero ahora confió plenamente en el corazón de Tōshirō y sé que aunque guarda un lugar especial en su corazón para ti, él no ha dejado de amarme. —Sin poder evitarlo, pintó una expresión de gran seriedad cuando volvió a ver a Hinamori. —Por esa razón y por muchas otras es normal que a ambos nos cueste desligarnos de lo familiar y amado, renunciar a todo lo que conocemos aun si confiamos plenamente en los sentimientos del otro. Eres la mejor amiga de Tōshirō y es normal que te tenga en tan alta estima, por lo cual no dudes en decirme cualquier cosa. Sin importar qué, siempre podrás contar conmigo también, pues de no ser también por ti quizás Tōshirō jamás se habría dado cuenta de lo que en el fondo sentía por mí.

Una gran incomodidad se posó en el pecho de la teniente al ver hacia los ojos de Karin, encontrando tana bondad y fuerza que deseó por unos instantes aferrarse a eso. Sabía de sobra que no podía decirle nada ni a ella ni a nadie, pero le pesaba pues de alguna forma sentía que Karin y los demás podían sentir que algo no andaba bien con ella; un mero presentimiento que delataban sus ojos cansados, las visibles ojeras y esos momentos de vacilación en su actuar.

Afortunadamente en la intimidad de su habitación nadie había sido testigo de su verdadero despliegue de emociones al dormir, faceta que agradecía a los dioses por mantener oculta de todos. En esos instantes solo podía rememorar el horroroso momento en que descubrió al objeto de sus insanos deseos y anhelos pasados, tomando la forma del torturador que la acosaba en sueños. Lógicamente era solo un sueño, al menos eso intentaba decirse para no enloquecer y terminar por echarse de cabeza frente a los demás.

Después de todo lo sucedido tiempo atrás con relación al capi-… No. Sōsuke Aizen. Luego de aquel aborrecible pasado en que quedó en evidencia lo débil y estúpida que era, Hinamori se prometió así misma que nunca volvía a preocupar a aquellos que amaba de modo innecesario. Como había ocurrido con Hinamori, Kira, Matsumoto, su escuadrón y al mismo Tōshirō. Sobre todo a éste último quien a pesar de amarla en aquel entonces, principalmente era y siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

Angustiada por rememorar las antiguas heridas que creyó haber cerrado, intentó recomponerse carraspeando un par de veces antes de volver a centrar su atención en Karin quien sin importar el preludio de silencio, permaneció a su lado con una cálida expresión de camaradería y comprensión. A dios gracias Karin no sabía todos los detalles de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero seguramente estaba al tanto de algunas cosas producto de chismes y quizás por el mismo Tōshirō. Después de todo, Karin era la mujer que amaba y a quien le tenía confianza por sobre cualquiera, incluso sobre ella misma.

—Yo tampoco he podido dormir así que justo ahora iba por un poco de té a la cocina de ésta área, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —No tenía los mejores ánimos para estar con otros, pero prefería la compañía de Karin a seguir torturándose con los residuos de aquel sueño maldecido por esa insana y -muy en el fondo- deseada presencia.

A pesar de que la vio dispuesta a insistir para muy seguramente sonsacarle aquello que la aquejaba, Hinamori se dio un respiro cuando Karin asintió volviendo a sonreírle.

—Vayamos, creo que ambas necesitamos esa taza de té.

—Lo que necesitamos es buscar el modo de volver a encoger a Sho-chan, con su actual estatura y estado ya no puedo tomarle el pelo como antes —resopló.

—¡Hey! No quiero que vuelva a encogerse o el día de nuestra boda a mí me tacharán de pederasta.

Ambas se carcajearon, sobre todo cuando la hermana menor de Ichigo se sonrojó y suspiró al pensar en su futuro.

—Considerando que cuando ambos se conocieron tú eras una cría y él te llevaba unos cuantos siglos de edad, creo que el pederasta era otro.

Tanto Hianamori como Karin se quedaron paralizadas en su sitio al ver aparecer de improviso a la teniente del susodicho capitán.

—¡Rangiku-san! —corearon a la par.

—¡Mis preciosas pequeñas! —La rubia chilló y se abalanzó entre maullidos de alegría sobre la teniente del quinto escuadrón y la prometida del capitán Hitsugaya. —Qué bueno que las encuentro, justo ahora me dirigía hacia el comedor para beber un poco de sake con Renji y Kira.

Al percatarse de la cara enrojecida que poseía la mayor, ambas chicas suspiraron al reconocer el digno aspecto de alguien que iba directo al abismo de no retorno conocido como borrachera.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido lo suficiente, Rangiku-san? —cuestionó Hinamori.

—Sí, ¿no crees que un poco de té sería mejor? —Karin corroboró sin poder evitar sonreír.

—No sean aguafiestas, además ahora mismo deberíamos estar planeando entre nosotras tu despedida de soltera, Karin… ¡debemos correr a Renji y Kira para centrarnos en ti y en nuestro futuro viaje al mundo humano para contratar a un grupo de…!

—¡Suficiente! —la pequeña hermana de Ichigo -ya no tan pequeña- cubrió la boca de la rubia, admirándola con una mezcla total de horror y vergüenza plasmada en sus traicioneras mejillas. —De ningún modo haremos algo como eso, si llego a tener una despedida de sol-soltera será una cena íntima entre amigos —dijo entre dientes.

Rangiku se deshizo del agarre entre protestas. —Pero que muchacha tan aburrida y yo que ya estaba pensando que trajes iríamos escoger para tú luna de miel.

El horror solo aumentó en la otra joven.

—Hinamori por favor ayúdame —suplicó mirando a la shinigami.

No pudiendo contener la risa, Hinamri se apresuró a tomar del brazo a Rangiku para guiarla hacia el pasillo lateral que conectaba con la cocina y parte del gran comedor comunitario que había en la primer planta.

—Vamos Rangiku-san, bebamos un poco de té para aplacar tus ánimos y darle un respiro a Karin. Estoy segura de que los mismo Kira y Renji nos lo agradecerán. —Pensó en sus dos amigos y solo pudo negar con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

El trío de mujeres siguió andando un rato más hasta que al fondo de la descomunal edificación dieron con una sencilla puerta doble que finalizaba en el gran comedor. Karin se adelantó para empujar con fuerza las perillas de oro, permitiendo así que Hinamori pudiese escoltar a la otra mujer.

La gran estancia estaba a oscuras pues casi todos los shinigamis se había retirado a descansar, entrenar o bien a comer en alguno de los establecimientos que se encontraban dentro del cuartel shinigami.

—Buen dios, tiene que ser un castigo divino el que ustedes hayan decidido traer de regreso a esa alborotadora.

Tres pares de rostros femeninos viraron para ver hacia el teniente Kira quien ingresaba seguido de un tambaleante y sonrojado Renji. Tal parecía que Rangiku no había sido la único en empinar con fuerza del sake.

—¡Renji, ¿también tú?! — Sorprendida, Hinamori vio hacia su amigo quien venía apoyado contra la espalda de Kira, mismo que no parecía nada conforme con la situación.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La teniente Matsumoto es bastante —un hipo— persuasiva.

—¡Persuasiva y un demonio Abarai Renji, tú no tienes carácter! —la rubia se alzó apartando a Hinamori, antes de aproximarse hacia Renji con una expresión de falso disgusto. —Ni siquiera como un buen hombre sabes beber, ¡vergüenza debería darte!

—¿¡Cómo?! —ladró el pelirrojo.

El juicio de Renji estaba tan nublado por el alcohol que le era bastante difícil coordinar ideas, pero incluso él sabía que estaba en peor estado que la teniente del décimo escuadrón. Era una medida un tanto cobarde refugiarse en el alcohol, pero era el único medio que veía para sobrellevar el amor que sentía hacia Rukia y que sabía jamás sería de vuelto pues podía percibir que en el corazón de su amiga había alguien más.

Eso y la incertidumbre que sentía desde el momento en que se conoció públicamente a la mujer que se convertiría en futura esposa de su capitán.

Aquella mujer de deslumbrante aspecto, hermosos rasgos y sensual figura fácilmente rivalizaba con la misma Rangiku, la cual en esos momentos se disponía a golpearlo.

—¡Rangiku-san deje de fomentar el escándalo! —Kira gruñó antes de abalanzarse justo a tiempo para detener a la otra teniente, alejándola de Renji quien seguía mascullando varias maldiciones sin sentido. —Hinamori, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de detener a Renji antes de que rompa algo?

—No deberías estar más preocupado de que no se mate? —cuestionó de modo incrédulo en respuesta.

—Si se muere en silencio poco me importa a comparación del desastre que podría ocasionar al destruir cualquier cosa en ese estado —resopló.

Hinamori suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Rangiku en manos de Kira mientras ella intentaba controlar a Renji. Con esa idea en mente avanzó hasta quedar frente al aludido con una afable y característica sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—Vamos Renji, vayamos por un poco de té a la coci-…

Renji permanecía con el juicio obnubilado a causa del alcohol, que no fue consciente del momento en que Hinamori se acercó a él. Su repentina aparición por delante lo hizo tambalearse y pestañear tratando de esclarecer su vista ya que solo vagamente podía alcanzar a distinguir los rasgos delante de él. Hipó un par más de veces y justo cuando se disponía a rechazar la ayuda de la teniente del quinto escuadrón, el rostro de la misma cambió súbitamente frente a sus ojos dejándolo tieso por la sorpresa.

—¿Ru-Rukia? —farfulló con la voz pastosa, ronca y algo distorsionada.

—¿Cómo? —Hinamori frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras contrarias.

Sin importar cuanto hubiese intentado apartar la mirada, aun desde la lejanía él siempre había quedado cautivado por la sencilla belleza que su amiga poseía.

El coraje, su fuerza, valor y nobleza solo eran acrecentado por ese rostro de porcelana bellamente cincelado con los labios de un capullo a punto de madurar; ojos intensos y cambiantes, con iris azulados que se tornaban violáceos con el cambio de sus emociones. A eso se podía sumar la pequeña nariz respingona, su perfecta piel de un blanco impoluto similar a la leche; cuerpo altivo, seguro y bellamente trabajado en fuerza y figura, caderas estrechas, largas piernas y unos delicados pechos que solo en sueños se habría atrevido a tocar.

Era tan jodidamente perfecta e inalcanzable.

¿Qué importaba el título? ¿Cómo condenar el apellido Kuchiki cuando desde hace tiempo sospechaba que el querer de la joven ya tenía dueño? Maldecía a aquel que le había robado el corazón de la única mujer que siempre había amado, odiando a quien quiera que fuese el culpable.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su amargo y exquisito espejismo que no se percató del momento en que su imaginación le jugó una nueva pasada, cambiando los rasgos de esa ninfa sonriente delante de ella por los de otra hembra; pasmado, Renji vio al frente a los ojos esmeralda que le regresaban la mirada.

El teniente del sexto escuadrón descubrió la identidad de aquella aparición cambiante como… La mujer de su capitán.

Espantado por vislumbrar con aquel tipo de anhelo tan bajo y carnal a otra mujer que no fuese Rukia -la cual ya era por sí misma un inalcanzable-, jadeó y maldijo con fuerza al intentar retroceder, perdiendo el piso cuando su precario andar lo traicionó. Hizo un par de ridículas maromas con ambos brazo intentando recobrar el equilibrio, pero todo fue en vano y al final terminó yéndose de bruces contra la misma figura de la que intentaba huir.

Estruendoso sonó el golpe cuando tanto Hinamori como el pelirrojo fueron a dar al piso, llevándose entre los dos un par de sillas que bordeaban la mesa de centro. Tal estruendo llamó la atención de los demás presentes quienes parecieron recobrar su propio sentido del deber al ir presurosos en ayuda de los dos caídos.

—¿¡Hinamori, ¿te encuentras bien?! —Karin olvidó la refriega con Kira y Rangiku, apresurándose hacia donde estaba la teniente del quinto escuadrón. —¡Renji muévete! —espetó con molestia.

Hinamori logró salir a medias de debajo del cuerpo de Renji, mascullando algunas protestas indignadas.

—Es inútil que digas nada, el muy torpe esta inconsciente, creo que el nivel de alcohol en su sistema sumado al golpe que se dio con la silla, lo han noqueado completamente.

—Buen dios. Kira por favor ven a ayudarnos para que saquemos a Hinamori de este embrollo.

Kira suspiró y armándose de gran paciencia caminó hasta llegar al sitio donde se había armado todo el jaleo. Estiró un brazo y con un brusco tirón alzó a su amigo, sentándolo de sopetón en una de las sillas que había ahí. El golpe sordo de su cabeza al caer sobre la mesa los hizo pintar a todos varias muecas, incluida a la teniente Matsumoto quien parecía haber recuperado un poco la sobriedad.

—Deja que te de una mano, vamos. —extendiendo uno de sus brazos, Karin jaló a Momo quien chilló cuando al momento de ser levantada desgarró parte de la costura que cubría uno de sus hombros. —¡Oh rayos, en verdad lo siento Hinamori!

—Descuida, creo que ya había empezado a desgarrarse cuando Renji me tiró, no me quedará más remedio que remendarlo. —Hinamori admiró el rasgón en su prenda y casi sufrió un colapso cuando notó que se podía apreciar brevemente aquella marca dentada que había adquirido de manera tan misteriosa después de ese maldito sueño.

Con cautela procedió a cubrirse rápidamente sin darse cuenta que un par de astutos ojos la miraban a pocos metros de su posición.

Rangiku optó por callar y simplemente fingió no haber visto aquel hematoma, decidida a aprovechar una oportunidad en soledad para poder hablar con su joven amiga. No es que fuese su asunto la clase de relaciones que mantuviera con alguno de los hombres del Gotei, pero algo en la reacción de Hinamori la alertó.

—¡Matsumoto!

Un ronco grito proveniente de la entrada de la estancia los hizo pegar un brinco a todos, a tiempo de girar para ver hacia el umbral de la puerta donde un furioso capitán Hitsugaya permanecía con una montaña de papeles en ambos brazos.

—Parece que el capitán no cede ante su idea de obligarme a tener los informes listos antes de mañana… ¡Karin, oh pequeña Karin dale algo de íntimo amor a tu futuro esposo para que me deje en paz! —corrió hacia la sonrojada chica e ignorando las protestas de ambos amantes, la estrechó contra su cuerpo. —Es usted tan malo capitán, ¿por qué no me trata con la ternura infinita con que le pidió matrimonio a su prometida durante la cena en honor al nombramiento de Ichigo?

No fue de extrañar el nuevo bramido proveniente de la boca de Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

* * *

 ** _Mundo Humano (Tokyo, Japón):_**

La noche era fría y solitaria en algunas partes del mundo, cegada por una tempestuosa nevada que caía obligando a la mayoría de los transeúntes a refugiarse bajo el abrigo de sus cálidos hogares. Acobijados bajo el calor del hogar se olvidaban de los lugares más recónditos a los que la sociedad acudía para sucumbir a sus más perversos placeres; lujuria, adicciones, música y el intercambio monetario que los más miserables utilizaban para canjear algo del amor que las criaturas más perfectas y horrendas del bajo mundo.

Una viva prueba de aquel despliegue de pecados sin contención era aquel salón atestado en cuerpos mortales que se contorsionaban en una furiosa masa poseída por la música, el alcohol y las drogas que corrían entre mano y mano. La mayoría eran exquisitas bailarinas de todas las nacionalidades imaginables, hermosas muchachas que contorsionaban sus cuerpos entre las mesas que yacían reservadas al fondo de la pista. Ahí, la gran mayoría de espectadores eran importantes hombres de negocios que despilfarraban sin preocupación el dinero, olvidándose de sus falsas caretas presentadas ante el mundo y el día para poder desinhibir suciamente sus deseos; empresarios, magnates comerciantes, políticos y grandes cabezas las casas más importantes que regían la **_Yakuza_** en Japón.

Entre brindis y burdas risotadas, los diversos hombres pertenecientes al club nombrado **_Kuraiyoru_** _,_ discutían entre ellos ajenos al dueño principal que desde su segunda planta admiraba el nocivo mundo que había creado a costa del narcotráfico, la trata de blancas, la venta ilegal de armas, instauración de negocios de gran renombre que pudiesen fungir como tapadera para el lavado de dinero y sobre todas esas atrocidades… el asesinato.

Zheng sabía de sobra que la corrupción era la base de todo imperio y el astuto hombre de negocios ahora mismo solo podía regodearse al ver su propio reino. Dos prostitutas a medio vestir descansaban en cada uno de sus brazos, en ese momento una española con la melena de fuego y una mestiza igual que él, eran las grandes afortunadas. A pesar de todo lo que había luchado para alcanzar la cima, él no se arrepentía de haber cometido cuanto crimen fue requerido para llegar tan alto como lo había hecho tras años de sacrificio. Siendo él un chino por parte materna y japonés por parte de su padre, la vida en los barrios bajos de Tokyo no había sido nada sencilla casi cuarenta y cinco años atrás, pero había prosperado.

Sonrió de modo apacible y el viejo bribón no dudó en amasar el trasero de su ramera particular, observando a ambas jovencitas con gran deleite. No podía negar que estaban bien para tener veinticinco años, pero a él en particular le gustaba la carne más joven, por lo cual agradecía que su asistente pronto fuese a llegar con la nueva mercancía.

Justo cuando sus enfermizos pecaminosos giraban en torno a aquella idea, uno de sus asistentes apareció delante de él, inclinando la cabeza con rapidez.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por interrumpir, señor, le informo que el maestro Hideki ya ha vuelto y lo está esperando en la otra ala.

Zheng no pudo evitar mirar con una sonrisa ladina a su sirviente.

—Me imagino que Hideki no tuvo problema alguno en conseguir buena mercancía para mí, ¿cierto? —cuestionó tras besar en los labios a la pelirroja.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No hubo ningún problema mi señor.

—Muy bien Isao, vayamos pues. —Tras ponerse de pie con ayuda de un bastón y llevando sobre los hombros un caro abrigo de cibelina, el mayor se inclinó solo un momento para agarrar el cabello de ambas mujeres. —Papá tiene que ir a solucionar asuntos importantes, pero a mi regreso quiero que logren ponerme de mucho mejor humor, ¿comprenden mis pequeñas? —Verlas asentir con una tensa sonrisa lo hizo sonreír a él. —Así me gusta, entreténganse un poco entre ustedes durante mi ausencia, saben que las cámaras las están grabando y si no veo lo que me agrada al volver, ambas serán severamente castigadas.

Ver como las dos jóvenes comenzaban a besarse con obvio temor no pudo más que alegrar al inquieto amigo que llevaba cubierto en esos caros pantalones a la medida. Los placeres carnales nunca morirían en él y eso era un hecho considerando la avanzada edad que Zheng poseía.

Alarde fue la palabra perfecta que describió al señor de aquel sitio, mientras avanzaba entre los muchos otros miembros que gozaban de las atenciones de sus "niñas". Abriéndose paso con ayuda de los dos custodios que iban a cada uno de sus laterales, recorrió el gran pasillo bañado en sonido, luces y humo, andando de frente hasta que finalmente llegó junto a sus tres subordinados frente a una gran puerta doble de metal que estaba cubierta con un telón de satine negro con una cuerda de hilo dorada.

Después de echar a un lado la ostentosa cubierta extendió su palma para activar por medio de su tacto la cerradura de huella que había mandado instalar para mantener bajo buen resguardo el trasfondo que ocultaba con ayuda del área principal en la que en esos momentos se encontraba.

—La tecnología es una maldición y bendición —suspiró esperando a que la cerradura se desactivara y pudiese entrar finalmente.

Luego de unos segundos con un chirrido estridente que fue fácilmente encubierto por la alta música, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso a los cuatro hombres ataviados en costosos trajes.

Zheng fue recibido con la inconfundible e irónica canción del rapero **_KOHH_** , **_Koraiyoru._** Un coro de gemidos, maldiciones y risotadas más acaloradas que las de la anterior área cortaron el aire, dejando entre ver entre diferentes cabinas los privados en que un gran número de bailarinas -en su mayoría menores de edad- hacían compañía a varios hombres. Los más osados recurrían a la privacidad de un selecto número de cuartos al final del lugar –justo hacia donde se dirigían en esos momentos- para someter bajo el yugo del tormentoso mundo del **_BDSM_** a varias de las jóvenes prostitutas.

Esos continuos alaridos que las nuevas soltaban entre inútiles súplicas eran la mejor sinfonía para perderse, sobre todo ahora que recibiría el nuevo embarque. Rio un poco y le hizo una señal a sus tres acompañantes para que lo siguiesen, bordeando la zona de apuestas, el bar y los privados que rodeaban las escaleras que iban al segundo piso; de las cuales provenían los lamentos de las desafortunadas víctimas,

No mucho rato después el cuarteto de hombres dirigidos por Zheng, arribaron al final de uno de los pasillos laterales en donde se encontraba la sencilla puerta de caoba que daba a su despacho particular. Arreglado del mismo modo que en la morada que tenía en la zona hotelera, la gran sala los recibió a todos con la presencia de once mujeres que permanecían hincadas en el piso. El mismo grupo de sollozantes chicas estaba encabezado por un menudo hombrecillo que vestía un típico kimono que se ajustaba a su larguirucha figura.

—Hideki, me alegra tanto que hayas llegado con bien. —Espero pacientemente al formal saludo de su segundo al mando, acercándose finalmente para estrecharle la mano.

—Mi señor fue una gran odisea llegar sin mayor percance —aclaró con su serena voz.

El hombre mayor frunció el entrecejo al oír sus palabras. —¿Por qué razón habría supuesto un problema llegar de vuelta a Japón cuando nosotros controlamos casi todas las líneas de arribo?

Hideki dudó en silencio, antes de continuar.

—Ese rumano impertinente, Dragos armó un gran alboroto durante el arribo de las mariposas, mi señor —miró hacia el grupo de temblorosas chicas con una leve mueca. —Hubo un combate armado entre nuestros hombres y dos de los nuestros fueron baleados por las hordas de Dragos, quien clama por recuperar lo que él dice usted le quitó —resopló.

Zheng permaneció en silencio por largo rato, ensombreciendo sus afables gestos bajo la máscara de la total severidad. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio ante el violento reaccionar de su jefe, condenando en silencio al maestro Hideki por haber alterado los inestables nervios de su patrón.

Tan solo los suaves lamentos de las cautivas pudieron atrapar la atención de Zheng nuevamente.

La iracunda y feroz expresión del mayor fue suplantada por una suave sonrisa la cual se centró en la hilera de chicas que permanecían arrodillas delante de él. Estudió desde su posición cada aniñado rostro, francamente encantado con la belleza juvenil e inocente de las once muchachas. Cada una había sido arrebatada de su hogar en diferentes partes del mundo, desde Francia hasta las tierras más alejadas de occidente como México, Cuba o Brazil.

—Has encontrado muy buena mercancía Hideki, ¿qué edad tienen? —preguntó con interés.

—Casi todas tienen entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, mi señor. Fue difícil encontrar chiquillas estúpidas de menor edad, aunque hubo una en especial que fue traída directamente de las tierras de nuestro odiado enemigo, Dragos.

Zheng lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Ah sí? Hace mucho que no encontrabas nada en suelo rumano.

—Quizás por eso el infeliz de Dragos decidi-…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Zheng alzó el dorso de la mano y tiró de un fuerte golpe a Hideki, quien temeroso retrocedió mirando hacia su señor con gran temor.

—¡Imbécil bueno para nada, gracias a tú gran estupidez ahora tengo nuevamente a ese despreciable bastardo detrás de mí! —alzó su bastón de modo amenazante, importándole poco si humillaba a su mano derecha en esos momentos.

—P-pero yo creí que usted estaría satisfecho al haber ofendido de esa forma al rumano mi señor, siempre se expresa con tanto odio de ese viejo que pensé…

Furioso se sonrojó por completo, pero logró contenerse para no golpear a Hideki. —¡Pues pensaste mal, idiota, la razón por la que he evitado pisar suelo rumano es para que ese mal nacido no tenga motivos para venir a pisar mis dominios, pero gracias a tú osadía seguramente no demorará en venir! —masculló varias maldiciones intentando mantener la compostura. —Nuevamente me tendré que ver enfrascado en una guerra de dominio con ese maldito viejo y todo por una maldita ramerilla —espetó secamente.

La mano derecha de Zheng dudó por varios instantes, pensando como remediar su error. Cuando recobró la calma se puso en pie y desde una prudencial distancia decidió dirigirse al mayor.

—Si me permite, quizás yo pueda ofrecerle una solución a sus problemas. Después de todo yo fui el causante de estos mi señor —agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

La cólera de Zheng era más que evidente, pero logró contenerse para escuchar al otro bueno para nada.

—Más te vale tener una buena solución, gran imbécil, pero antes de eso quiero que me enseñes cuan valiosa es la zorra por la que has arriesgado nuestro imperio —bramó.

Hideki temió por su vida al recodar que quizás después de todo, la maldita mocosa no tuviera mayor valor fuera de su corta edad. Tragó saliva y con su pañuelo secó el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse en su frente.

—¿Y bien Hideki? —el mayor le habló con seriedad —Sigo esperando una muestra de la cría rumana.

El hombrecillo tragó con fuerza y asintió de modo inseguro, avanzando hasta el final de la fila donde todas las chicas estaban arrodilladas. Al llegar a la misma observó con cierto disgusto la temblorosa chiquilla que permanecía en silencio, cubierta por una densa mata de cabello de un profundo blanco. La menuda muchacha era albina, desgarbada y recogida de uno de los barrios más pobres de Rumania, donde vivía como una escurridiza mendiga. Si bien era cierto que no era ni de cerca tan hermosa como la vasta colección que había conseguido de todos los rincones del mundo, esa particular cría era única debido a su frágil condición.

La piel blanca como el mármol y unos ojos amatista delataban su delicado estado.

—Ah… fue una pobre pordiosera que encontré oculta del inclemente sol que para su condición representa —aclaró con nerviosismo.

—¿¡De qué demonios estás habla-…?!

Zheng calló en súbito cuando al voltear para recriminarle a su fiel ayúdate, éste alzó de los cabellos a la susodicha, dejándolo paralizado en su sitio al poder verla. Si bien era cierto que lucía un aspecto desgarbado y el de un digno mendigo a causa de la mugre adherida a su cuerpo, el exótico color de sus ojos y esa blanca piel le robaron el aliento como hace años no sucedía.

No desde que la había visto a "ella".

—¿Qué… qué edad tiene? —balbuceó con un tono ronco, apoyándose en su fiel bastón mientras seguía perdido en esos ojos tan extraños.

—Por lo que nos dijo dieciséis y como le mencioné, es la chica más joven de…

Zheng no le dio tiempo a terminar, aproximándose para alzar de un brusco tirón a a asustada joven que solo atinó a pegar un pequeño alarido.

Ella se encontraba aterrorizada, poseída por un miedo visceral al estar en un lugar desconocido con esas personas que solo la habían golpeado y arrastrado de su viejo callejón para llevarla a través de un agotador viaje a una tierra desconocida. Sus captores hablaban a su alrededor pero ella no alcanzaba a entender absolutamente nada, conferida a una prisión que ni siquiera podía reconocer.

Por otro lado, el cabecilla de aquella despiadada organización, tomó con un férreo agarre la frágil cara de la muchacha, alzándola para observarla con sus hambrientos ojos. Giró lentamente de un lado a otro el fino rostro, maravillado por la blancura de su piel, sin embargo, la curiosidad lo apresó cuando notó que la menor seguía viendo a un punto fijo del frente.

—¿Qué tiene? —cuestionó rudamente.

—Es ciega a causa de su condición, algunos niños albinos nacen con deficiencias como en el caso de ésta.

Dicha noticia no pudo causar más sensación de supremacía y alegría en Zheng, quien aprovechando la debilidad de la cría, inclinó su envejecida cara para poder aspirar la fragancia natural que despedía su piel. Al hacerlo no pudo más que gruñir triunfal.

—La quiero para mi exclusivamente, nadie más que yo podrá revolcarse con ésta, ¿¡han entendido?! —vociferó volteando a ver a todos sus subordinados.

Sorpresa fue palpable en los otros ante la decisión de su señor, pero no dijeron nada y sencillamente asintieron.

—¡Si señor! —inclinaron entre los cuatro -incluido Hideki- la cabeza.

—Pide que la alisten, esta noche la quiero para mí —demandó.

—Como usted ordene. —Hideki estiró un brazo para tomar a la niña, llevándose una molesto chasco cuando la cría empezó a lamentarse en su lengua.

— _¡Quiero ir a casa, déjenme ir a casa por favor!_ —la chiquilla se quiso soltar del agarre contrario pero antes de que pudiese realizar cualquier otro movimiento, un duro bofetón la tumbó al suelo. Asustada se abrazó la mejilla, mirando hacia la nada sin saber cómo defenderse.

— _Cierra la boca niña impertinente, ahora eres mía y a no ser que quieras ser castigada me obedecerás, ¿entiendes?_ —Zheng le respondió en su idioma nativo, pronunciando a la perfección cada palabra en rumano con un leve acento que lo delataba como un originario de tierras orientales. Sin querer agregar nada, se inclinó para alzarla bruscamente. — _¿Comprendes? Ya no eres libre, eres un pequeño pajarillo que solo cantará a mi orden. Ahora dime tu nombre o volveré a golpearte… —la amenazó._

 _—_ _Va-Valska —respondió entre lamentos, encogida bajo la sombra de ese monstruoso ser._

 _—_ _Bien Valeska, ahora obedece a mi asistente o esta noche procuraré que sufras tanto que no dejarás de gritar._

Valeska sollozó e hipo varias veces, dejando que un par de manos desconocidas la tomaran de ambos antebrazos para arrastrarla a conveniencia ajena.

—Aguarda ahí Hideki, a pesar de que tu elección fue de mi agrado, aun no me has dicho como lidiaremos con Dragos —retomó su habla normal y se dirigió a su segundo al mando con un tono mucho más sereno que la primera vez. —Ciertamente con este tesoro vale la pena que me vuelva a enemistar con ese sucio infeliz, —acarició la temblorosa cabeza que permanecía gacha —pero aun así necesito tener un haz bajo la manga para enfrentar a ese maldito animal.

—Enseguida le traeré a la solución a nuestros problemas, un radical y útil método que sin dudarlo será perfecto para liquidar a Dragos e incluso gran parte de su organización. —Hideki rió entre dientes. —Un afamado sicario que radica actualmente en Tokyo y que ha viajado por gran parte de Europa y Ásia… se rumorea que es un fiero enemigo de Dragos al igual que nosotros.

—Pues hazlo pasar si lo has traído y deja tanto teatro —farfulló con enojo.

Agachó la cabeza una vez más en una clara muestra de sumisión. —Enseguida mi señor. Tú —señaló a Isao con un brusco movimiento de la mano —llámalo.

—No hace falta que usen a perros falderos para mandar por mí.

La aguardientosa voz que llenó la estancia dejó paralizada a Valeska, quien a pesar de sus miedos sintió una ola de gran calidez cuando aquella ronca voz de barítono habló por vez primera. El tono era rico y potente, pero había templanza bajo esa melodía altanera y sarcástica.

Todos los presentes desenfundaron sus armas y giraron para ver la entrada del gran despacho que ahora estaba invadida por la figura de un hombre que poco más y deja boquiabiertos a todos los subordinados de Zheng.

Vestido en cuero negro y con la piel completamente tatuada, el recién llegado con encaró a todos los presentes. Dotado de un cuerpo trabajado y bien formado que iba a juego con su impresionante altura de metro noventa, el tatuado llevaba unas botas de motero, ajustados pantalones negros y una amplia gabardina que le llegaba poco arriba de los tobillos. Un par de 9.9 mm iban enfundadas a su cintura y en los dientes mascaba una muesca de tabaco por mera manía.

Se podía apreciar la oscuridad en su persona, detalle que fue realzado por las dos perforaciones en sus pezones y en la oreja izquierda.

La imagen clara del peligro.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Zheng cuestionó con cierto recelo.

—¿Importa acaso la edad cuando el fin es matar? —replicó de modo cortante.

—Para mi negocio sí, muchacho, no quiero basuras inservibles con pinta de male-

El extraño no le dio tiempo a terminar, avanzando con un veloz movimiento hasta llegar detrás del incauto Isao. Infortunio embargó al hombre de Zheng cuando la cuchilla de aquel misterioso asesino rebanó la garganta contraria de un solo tajo.

—Decir que tengo pinta de maleante no lo deja muy bien parado considerando la clase de negocios a los que se dedica. —Él ni siquiera se inmutó ante los gorgoteos de la sangre mientras el cuerpo de Isao convulsionaba frente a sus pies.

Zheng detuvo las armas de sus dos guardias y el mismo Hideki, alzando la mano sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre.

—Eres hábil pero aun así requiero tu edad.

—Veintiséis. —Sin nada más que añadir procedió a limpiar la hoja de la daga sobre su camisa.

Tras dudarlo por unos instantes, Zheng le preguntó—: ¿Nos conocemos? Tus ojos me son familiares —argumentó nuevamente con desconfianza.

—Nunca he tratado con su organización, así que no —declaró.

La mirada de ese sicario le recordó a otros ojos que antaño conoció, pero pronto desestimó sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo importante: eliminar a Dragos.

—Quiero que elimines a Dragos Vaderien, es u-…

—Sé perfectamente quien es —le cortó con hosquedad—. Lo haré siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a pagar mi precio.

—Creía que odiabas a Dragos.

—Mi odio no cambia el hecho de que si me deshago de él en su honor, -lo cual estoy seguro quiere- merezco una compensación justa por mi trabajo —le atajó con seriedad.

—Solo pon la cantidad.

El hombre tatuado cerró los ojos unos instantes y después volvió a abrirlos, trabándolos sobre Zheng. Repentinamente su mirada captó la menuda figura que seguía pegada al siervo infeliz que lo había mandado llamar; dejándolo paralizado en su sitio ante la extraña sensación de paz que lo envolvió cuando miró a esa pequeña chica de aspecto frágil. Esa muchachita desconocida para él lo trastornó por esa sensación de quietud que le otorgó cuando la miró, pero pronto se dio cuenta que todos tenían fija su atención en él, así que decidió apartar la vista.

O eso quiso hasta que la cría alzó la vista como convocada por él.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y aun cuando una de ellas no veía su entorno, la conexión fue tan extraña e instantánea que el desconocido se vio obligado a apartarse con un sentimiento de profunda rabia ante su desconcierto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu precio? —Zheng miró con molestia a aquel hombre, tirando con rudeza de la delicada figura que era la presencia de Valeska a su lado. Él no quería que nadie mirara esos rasgos que solo podían ser admirados por él.

Un nuevo silencio se extendió por unos minutos.

—A su tiempo y cuando haya decidido se lo diré, mientras tanto cuente con que ambos veremos muerto a un enemigo en común. Comenzaré a trabajarlo —declaró antes de darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

De la nada Valeska se soltó del agarre de Hideki y el mismo Zheng, lanzándose entre sollozos desesperados hacia el frente para tomar de la gabardina a aquel misterioso sicario. Quien aun siendo lo que era no le inspiraba el temor que su captor.

— _¡Por favor ayúdeme, por piedad no permita que me quede aquí, se lo ruego! —_ suplicó entre pequeños lamentos, tirando de la ropa contraria.

La joven albina no tuvo tiempo de nada pues un fuerte golpe la tumbó de costado, haciéndola encogerse en un diminuto ovillo. Los gemidos asustados de las otras mujeres que ahí había solo la asustaron más.

Zheng estaba furioso y así lo demostró cuando se inclinó para levantar de los cabellos a la chiquilla. — _¿Qué te dije respecto a abrir la boca, Valeska?_ _Te haré pagar tu impertinencia, mi pequeña. —_ El áspero bigote del hombre raspó al igual que su barba la delicada piel de su cuello y hombro, cuando se inclinó para susurrar la amenaza contra su oído.

El tenso cuerpo de aquel desconocido pronto recuperó la calma y se dispuso a irse nuevamente.

—Aguarda ahí —demandó Zheng. —Quiero saber el nombre del hombre que me va a servir.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el aludido contestó con una voz brusca, distante y plagada en ácida burla.

Sin dignarse a darse la vuelta.

— _Mi nombre es Theobaldo Hassex._

Para impresión de todos, la respuesta fue pronunciada en una impecable lengua rumana.

* * *

 ** _Sociedad de Almas (23:50 hrs…) :_**

A veces la enfermedad que regía en el interior de cada uno de nosotros consistía en la rutinaria constancia que tarde o temprano consumía la buena voluntad de cada uno, absorbiendo cualquier dogma moral que pudiese haber existido en nuestros pensamientos. Los vicios eran escapes frecuentes que eran tomados para diluir las facetas de perfección que debían ser perfectas ante el mundo, liberando al monstruo que existía en el interior de todos.

Atrapado en esa imponente construcción que yacía invadida por tantos otros nobles como él, Rahem Valerius divisó con molestia la falsa hipocresía que regía su mundo de perfección y honor. La nobleza del mundo de los shinigamis era una despreciable sociedad de aristócratas que se guiaban por estrictas reglas para poder "mantener un balance adecuado" y poder proteger al mundo humano.

Pero era tan detestable fingir que no eran y fueron almas humanas alguna vez, pecando con emociones y deseos como cualquier otro despreciable mortal. Ahora ellos eran los dioses de la muerte y a pesar de eso estaban atados por absurdas leyes que él detestaba, renegando de ellas al conocer a fondo los placeres que la corrupta humanidad podía ofrecer.

A pesar de ser un noble de aquel mundo superior, Valerius gustaba de entregarse a la insana depravación que había aprendido de los humanos en diversas ocasiones. Su edad era un factor importante pues aun cuando los siglos eran una fecha aproximada de su promiscuidad, él había visto las diferentes etapas de la humanidad evolucionar hasta llegar a la actualidad. Amaba como habían corrompido lentamente y a través de cada época su existencia, gozando de su libre albedrío de un modo que era digno de envidiar.

Él, a diferencia de esos nobles engreídos que lo rodeaban charlando de estúpidas minucias, había inclinado su vida privada a un completo derroche de vicios que le conferían alegría durante su larga existencia. Sabía que había muchos rumores de lo que él hacía y deshacía en secreto de sus dominios, así como también estaba enterado de como condenaban su proceder al poseer tal apellido y "deshonrarlo". Pero no le importaba porque él gustaba de sentirse superior, de saber que en el fondo muchos de los otros envidiaban su valor al mostrarse como realmente era y no aparentar, aceptando el goce carnal, adictivo y oscuro que tanto veneraba la humanidad.

Con ese único pensamiento él castaño de imponente figura y altanero porte, serpenteó la marea de cuerpos que brindaban y danzaban burdamente. Algunas de las nobles de la fiesta como de costumbre lo veían en secreto y con recelo, ocultando sus pasiones bajo una capa de modesto horror que él había logrado derrocar en la oscuridad de la noche. Muchas de ellas fingían perfectamente comportarse como unas finas damas, pero excluyendo el escaso caso de algunas mojigatas perdedoras como lo eran en su mayoría algunos hipócritas hombre de ahí, la gran mayoría de las presentes había pasado por su lecho.

Y las que no, sencillamente era porque él no las consideraba dignas de su interés.

Fastidiado dio un sorbo al insípido sake que no lo llenaba ni de cerca como todas esas sustancias tan exquisitamente nocivas que le había brindado el mundo humano. Estaba ataviado con un kimono típico como la gran mayoría de los presentes, luciendo su fuerza y poderío entre un grupo de perdedores a ojos suyos; el espeso cabello color castaño claro yacía alborotado sobre su cabeza, luciendo algunos mechones sueltos por su rostro, la nariz aguileña estaba finamente esculpida en su cara igual que sus fruncidas cejas. Tenía una la sombra de una barba adornando su cara junto a un corto bigote que le dotaba una apariencia de rudeza y desinterés ante el estricto código de personalidad entre muchos de los nobles.

Él se sentía seguro de su fuerza y lugar entre todos esos puritanos de noble cuna, sabiendo que nadie nunca se atrevería a desafiarlo conociendo su apellido e historial como guerrero. Muchos lo tachaban de tramposo y ruin, pero, ¿qué acaso no los tontos y débiles eran los únicos que no recurrían a cualquier método para preservar la vida?

Con un seco resoplido, dejó la copa que llevaba en una mano sobre la enorme mesa de aperitivos que había sido dispuesta a uno de los costados del gran salón. No tomó en cuenta los cuchicheos a su espalda y simplemente siguió observando el basto número de mujeres que ahí había, interesado en encontrar alguna que llamara remotamente su atención y así poder dejar aquel sitio tan patético.

La diversión que el sexo le proveía constantemente era un placer del cual explotaba hasta la última porción de fuerza que poseía, sobre todo si su amante era medianamente digna para sus altos estándares y sabía cómo complacerlo.

Sentía tantos deseos de masacras a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, arrasando con sus miserables existencias para demostrarles que vivir sujetos a estrictas normas jamás podría ser algo de verdadero valor. El poder estaba en los audaces como él que se entregaban de lleno a lo que se les antojaba, desechando las opiniones sin interés y eliminando a aquellos que estorbaban o suponían una fuente de molestia para su percepción.

—Todos son una horda de insectos inservibles —masculló bruscamente para sí mismo.

Retomó la marcha entre los otros presentes, despreciando en silencio su estadía forzada y a su propio clan por creer que aquella forzada cita redimiría toda su vida y cesaría su hambre voraz de poder y perversión.

Aun cuando la falsa careta de sus "iguales" era aparentemente incorruptible él sabía más de lo que en verdad valía. Detrás del oropel y los títulos la nobleza shinigami era tan mediocre que ciertamente lo divertía.

Bufó groseramente y se apoyó contra uno de los pilares que estaban apostados en las esquinas del gran recinto, admirando desde la lejanía con hosco sentir, todo lo que lo rodeaba. Fue justo cuando estuvo a punto de perder las esperanzas sobre el resto de aquella velada, que sus sagaces ojos lograron divisar una aparición única.

La de una mujer en particular.

Una simple mirada bastó para que la atención de Valerius quedase cautivada por la menuda figura que ataviada con un delicado kimono bordado, se paseaba con cierto nerviosismo un par de metros cerca del centro de la gran habitación. El color blanco de sus ropajes contrastaba a la perfección con ese par de ojos amatista que lo veían a través de una espesa capa de pestañas; la piel nívea se apreciaba tan frágil como la misma porcelana, cabello espeso y largo para retener entre sus dedos, pero nada comparado a la fuerza en sus ojos la cual despertó a su misma bestia.

Casi podía sentir como el dragón que llevaba tallado a la espalda cobraba vida ante la vista de esa pequeña hembra, un mero ímpetu quizás, denominado como capricho por las bocas burdas. Pero sin importar nada, aquella joven se le antojaba para compartir el lecho.

Con una oleada de calor y decisión, el hombre caminó entre grandes zancadas hasta llegar momentos más tarde detrás de la joven desconocida. Aprovechó su evidente distracción para recorrer con sus ojos -y a consciencia- la delicada espalda que había tenido el gusto de ver solo de perfil momentos atrás. Solo había logrado vislumbrar su atención por un breve interludio de tiempo, hecho que planeó corregir cuando estiró su mano y tocó levemente uno de los hombros ajenos.

El inesperado toque en su espalda hizo que la joven pegase un brinco y se diera la vuelta de golpe, topándose sorpresivamente con la presencia del mismo hombre que había visto hace unos instantes, aquella misteriosa entidad masculina que estaba dotada de una extraña esencia que irremediablemente captaba la atención y habladurías de todo.

Al verla mirarlo él sonrió con amplitud, mostrando su blanca dentadura en lo que deseaba fuera una expresión la cual lograse canjear un momento de comunión con esa belleza de porte indómito.

—Un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Valerius Rahem. —el destello vil que iluminó su mirada se apreciaba plagado de los disolutos y perversos pensamientos que lo consumían al verla en aquel baile.

—El gusto es mío.

La pequeña morena inclinó la cabeza con gesto reservado, sintiéndose inquieta e incómoda ante la forma tan penetrante en que aquel desconocido la miraba.

—¿Su nombre es? —cuestionó de modo casi afable.

—Kuchiki Rukia —respondió insegura.

Esa simple respuesta bastó para que Valerius se quedara estático en su sitio con una oleada de ira y oscuras maquinaciones arrasando sus pensamientos, arrastrándolo a un pozo de malsano goce al identificar aquel apellido.

Él había sabido que el clan Kuchiki había adoptado en su seno una nueva miembro siglos atrás por orden del cabecilla de la casa. El hombre que más aborrecía; Kuchiki Byakuya.

La **_envidia_** y los **_celos_** eran sentimientos que quemaban en su alma, retorciendo sus recuerdos por todo el tiempo que codició arrebatarle cada preciada posesión a Byakuya. La rivalidad que existía con aquel desgraciado infeliz había nacido desde la juventud de ambos, mucho tiempo atrás cuando él observó la forma tan despreciable en que ese incorruptible hombre se afamaba entre el resto por su intachable honor y proceder.

Había estado enterado de su prematuro matrimonio y en secreto disfrutó el dolor que conllevo la pérdida de esa perra de barrio que él había adquirido como esposa, demostrándole una vez más que el impecable adversario no era tan especial como aparentaba. Luego, al hacerse público que había adoptado a la hermana de su difunta mujer, Valerius solo pudo sentir un profundo golpe de cruda burla ante la irónica vida de su enemigo.

Mientras que el capitán del sexto escuadrón del Gotei era alabado por sus hazañas en batalla, Valerius era proclamado en lo alto por su perverso proceder, aquellos excesos que su familia desesperadamente buscaba acallar a toda costa. Por eso estaba ahí justamente, ¿cierto?

Aconsejado por el viejo consejo de su propio clan, Valerius había sido hostigado constantemente con la idea de que buscase una esposa para futura señora de su casa.

Aunque él no quería tal unión.

Vivir al borde del precipicio entre un millar de cuerpos de distintas mujeres, bebiendo y sumergiéndose en los dulces pecados era su vida, un suculento desborde de emociones que disfrutaba día con día sin arrepentirse. La única razón por la que había accedido a ir a aquel insulso evento repleto de las nobles casas de la sociedad de almas, era el hastío que sus concejales habían sembrado en él. En un intento por aplacar sus constantes sermones, había acudido, desconociendo hasta ese momento, que aquel despreciable aristócrata estaría presente.

Nuevamente rememoró el ácido sabor de la **_amargura_** y el **_odio_** , tan profundo como el nuevo anhelo que aquella joven había despertado en él. Tan solo había bastado un instante para que su cuerpo respondiera a su presencia y ahora que sabía quién era, un vicioso plan comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza.

Inesperadamente los músicos del lugar comenzar a tocar una melodía lenta, obligando a Valerius a volver de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa a medias observó a Rukia y extendió su fuerte palma en un sencillo ademán con claro propósito.

—¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Rukia miró con aprensión aquella mano, indecisa entre alejarse y mostrar una evidente descortesía frente a todo el mundo o aceptar el ofrecimiento y verse sometida a la cercanía de aquel sombrío hombre. Había algo en él que la repelía y al mismo tiempo la hipnotizaba, un aura magnética y sombría al mismo tiempo.

Tras unos minutos de meditarlo con la mano de aquel hombre aún extendida, la ahora capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón tomó una profunda respiración y tendió su propia mano para alcanzar la ajena.

—Sería un honor.

Valerius pintó una salvaje sonrisa controlando sus reacciones cuando la parte delantera de su túnica negra fue golpeada por la repentina erección que se alzó demandante al sentir la tersa y cálida piel contraria. Aquella pequeña e inocente chiquilla era un bocado que deseaba desangrar y corromper, pero sobre todo utilizar en pos de la impía idea nacida en su mente.

Ignorante de los murmullos que empezaban a formarse entre la amplia concurrencia, el mayor avanzó hasta el centro de la pista iniciando el lento compas con su acompañante. Apretó con fuerza intencional la cintura de la muchacha y disfrutó el momento en que ella posó su mano sobre su hombro, danzando al son de la música al rededor del amplio salón. Sabía que cada mirada estaba puesta sobre ellos, pero en la mente de Valerius solo había un par de ojos que quería atrapar con un solo fin.

Aún sin proponérselo y habiendo realizado un gracial giro con la morena entre sus hambrientas manazas, el macho captó de reojo la mirada azul profundo que había estado esperando. Por algunos minutos lo ignoró hasta que el malicioso deseo pudo más con su voluntad y lo obligó a alzar la vista para toparse cara a cara con Byakuya.

Desde su posición pudo notar con sorpresa y gran diversión a la pequeña perra que el capitán del sexto escuadrón traía del brazo, aquella sucia aristócrata que de vez en cuando visitaba para saciar su apetito.

¿No podía ser aquello mejor?

Cuando ambos ojos se cruzaron él dejó de sonreír con fingida tranquilidad para pintar una feroz mueca que enfrentó al paralizado jefe del clan Kuchiki. Notó al instante como el hombre se quedaba quieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la ira y la sorpresa al verlo sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su dulce hermana adoptiva.

Y Valerius supo en ese mismo momento que aquella chica sería la elegida como su esposa.

El arma definitiva que usaría para derrocar a Kuchiki Byakuya.


	4. CAPÍTULO III

**Nota de la Autora: Bueno, pues aquí esta la continuación de la historia mis queridos lectores, fue una travesía completa lograr hilar cada escenario en mi alocada mentecilla. De antemano hago la advertencia que una de las siguientes escenas es gráfica y cruda en algunos aspectos, pero como bien les dije aquí cada personaje esta asociado entre si, incluso los nuevos pequeños que aparecieron en la historia tendrán su hueco en el rompecabezas que he armado. Espero de corazón que el capítulo sea de su agrado y de nueva cuenta agradezco cada review que me dejan, la mayoría siempre los contesto aunque tarde, pero si no lo hago es porque FF es un completo troll *cries*.**

 **Les reitero mi agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me siguen, me dejan sus comentarios y sobre todo que se toman el tiempo de leerme, créanme que para mi es un regalo valioso e invaluable.** **En fin, los dejo para que lean esta bella continuación, ansiosa por saber que opinan, que ideas tienen o que piensan podría pasar. Como de costumbre les dejaré una canción que en general me ayudó a ambientar toda esta alocada idea y como siempre espero que para la siguiente semana ya esté el capítulo cuatro. ¡Sin más no estamos leyendo!**

 **Canción: Savior - Tomandandy**

 ** _CAPÍTULO III_**

 ** _"Teméis todas las cosas como mortales y todas las deseáis como inmortales."_**

 ** _Séneca_**

Nunca en su vida pensó que podría sentir tan extraña combinación de emociones como la curiosidad y el miedo, cautivada por una sofocante presión que era volcada en sus más poderosas inquietudes. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero la belleza de ese hombre era única, destacando en medio de la sala por un aura de auténtico peligro y ostentosa insubordinación que retaba a todo aquel contrario a su pensar. Rukia no sabía cómo es que podía dar fe de tales afirmaciones, pero algo desde lo más hondo de su alma le prevenía sobre quién podía ser ese desconocido.

Había algo tan primitivo y magnético en él, que Rukia indudablemente se sentía confusa, atrapada por una vorágine de ansiedad que poco más y la tendría subyugada por completo. Con cierta incertidumbre miró como su cuerpo era guiado a lo largo de toda la pista, fácilmente llevado por el agarre de su pareja de baile.

Ella nunca se había sentido una gran bailarina, de hecho consideraba que había nacido con dos pies izquierdos. Aun así allí estaba: pasmada ante los magistrales movimientos que realizaba el mayor, sujetándola con un toque firme pero tan gracial como esos giros que la forzaba a realizar apegada a su cuerpo.

Apretó con seguridad el talle de su cuerpo, robándole por unos breves instantes el aliento mientras seguían danzando entre una multitud que parecía abrirse paso a ellos como los mares lo hacían al chocar contra la bahía. Ella, la ansiosa muchacha que desconocía un mayor trato con hombres exceptuando a los que tenían gran significado en su vida, se sorprendió así misma pensando que lo que aquel hombre de gallarda figura le inspiraba no era otra cosa sino **_deseo_**.

Sí. Un oscuro deseo que era vicioso y ella lo sabía.

Tras desenmascarar parte de su sentir, Rukia se tensó y quiso alejar al hombre, tratando de parar sus pies en el suelo para dar por finalizada la pieza.

—Aún no termina, ¿piensa privarme de su compañía en medio de esta muchedumbre?

Oír su ronca voz y sentir el inconfundible olor del alcohol en sus labios la alertaron aún más, atenazando sus posibles caprichos al desconocer qué podría desear, más aún cuando a su mente vino el rostro de ese hombre negado que su vida había trastornado tiempo atrás: Byakuya. El hecho de recordar intempestivamente a su hermano, como un baldazo de agua helada extinguió cualquier posible deseo de saber más sobre aquel indómito varón que bailaba con ella.

—Por favor deténgase, creo que lo mejor es que paremos —masculló con obvia inquietud.

Él arqueó una ceja y le regaló otra suave sonrisa.

—¿En verdad cree eso? —le preguntó sin evidenciar la diversión que sentía.

—Sí, lo creo —respondió con cierta duda.

—Ah, yo no creo que eso sea lo que usted en verdad desea. Pero permítame, le demostraré lo que es una danza genuina… entre hombre y mujer, cuerpo con cuerpo —murmuró contra el oído de la menor, permitiendo que sus labios rozaran la tersa piel por unos escasos instantes.

Antes de que Rukia pudiese reaccionar a aquel inesperado contacto, él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo apretadamente contra su propio torso. Ella se sonrojó con fuerza y trató de ignorar la sarta de murmullos que se iniciaron cuando su acompañante realizó tan audaz movimiento; carente de cualquier pudor.

Ambas manos diestras estaban fuertemente enganchadas una con la otra, alzadas en alto para marcar un compás mientras él los hacía girar a ambos. Conforme los violines y el piano aumentaban sus incesantes tonadas, el misterioso noble volvía más y más veloz su propio ritmo; brusco, salvaje… casi una carrera para ganarle a los músicos y a sus confiables instrumentos.

Perdió el aliento y las incesantes luces del candelabro a lo alto de sus cabezas, la cegaron, atontándola del mismo modo que la brutal danza en la que ella ya no se sentía una verdadera participante. Igual que si fuese una muñeca de trapo sentía que respondía solo por inercia, ignorante de en qué momento él había logrado hacerse con tal control sobre ella.

Ahí fue cuando descubrió que **_el miedo podía ser mayor al deseo._**

Jadeó y percibió un difuso panorama de lo que los rodeaba, hasta que el fuerte cuerpo ajeno de su aparente captor detuvo de golpe sus movimientos inclinándola hacia atrás con un despliegue perfecto de su brazo. La capitana cayó tendida hacia atrás con el aire habiendo abandonado sus pulmones, la cara arrebolada y un sentimiento de genuino pánico recorriendo sus venas.

Sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón erráticas igual que su respiración, pero logró recomponerse a medias durante ese interludio en que permaneció con el cuerpo caído de espaldas y sujeto por el otro bazo de… Buen dios, ¿cómo había dicho llamarse?

Ah, cierto: Valerius.

Nuevamente y antes de que tuviese tiempo fue rápidamente alzada de su menuda cintura, estampada de golpe contra el marcado tórax del castaño. Tragó varias veces y en su mente no pudo más que maldecir al sentir como la peineta que llevaba sujeta al cabello se soltó, dejando caer libre sobre sus hombres la espesa cabellera azabache.

Pudo recobrarse a medias, distinguiendo con gran vergüenza la enrome cantidad de ojos puestos sobre ellos, seguidas de un sinfín de habladurías. Incomoda ante este hecho logró apartarse de un pequeño salto, aspirando con fuerza para mantener al margen su desbocado palpitar.

De reojo miró la enorme sonrisa de Valerius, inquieta al percibir un extraño brillo en su mirada. Si bien podía admitir que la conmocionaba con intensidad a causa de esa masculina rebeldía y fuerza de la que parecía poseedor, el anhelo que él le provocaba no superaba su miedo.

No sabía cómo poder dar por sentadas sus figuraciones, pero para Rukia aquel hombre era no solo misterioso: excesivamente peligroso sería la palabra idónea para describirlo.

—Tome, creo que preferiría tenerlo adornando su hermoso cabello.

La elogió, tendiéndole la peineta que había perdido.

Renuentemente, Rukia estiró su brazo para recuperar el adorno. —Gra-gracias.

—Fue un placer, de la misma forma que lo fue el bailar con usted —aseveró con un tono bronco.

Ella se estremeció al oírlo y decidió retroceder nuevamente, dispuesta a pensar en una muy elaborada disculpa para marcharse y no tener que seguir siendo puesta a prueba con ese hombre. Justo cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para despedir a su acompañante, la voz que acosaba sus pensamientos y emociones día y noche, habló.

Cortándola en seco.

—Ven aquí, Rukia.

Giró en redondo solo para toparse con la furibunda imagen de su hermano, quien sostenía con su brazo la figura de su… prometida. Aquella visión la hizo desear volver a escapar aun si eso significaba quedar cerca de Valerius y su lóbrega esencia. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, a Rukia le seguía destrozando ver a Byakuya con la que en poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposa.

De modo cabizbajo aceptó la orden de su hermano, acercándose para quedar de pie al lado de Catriona, luchando por no hacer tan evidente sus sentimientos de negación, dolor y enojo. Repelía la cercanía de aquella mujer del mismo modo en que justo en esos instantes repelía a la de Valerius y su hermano.

No. A él no.

En el fondo realmente deseaba aferrarse a quien decía ser su hermano y a su calor.

—Vaya, si no es nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Byakuya y… Darion Catriona. —Valerius trabó su mirada en esta última por unos segundos de más, guardándose la cínica burla que en realidad sentía. —Debo mencionar que tu hermana es una bailarina única —comentó con simplicidad.

—Agradezco tú elogio.

Aunque hubiese querido que su voz sonara tan desinteresada como siempre, Byakuya supo el momento en que su tono falló miserablemente demostrando la verdadera ira que lo estaba corroyendo por dentro; enfermándolo como esos celos y temores.

—Me enteré que la bella dama tomada de tu brazo será tú futura esposa. ¿No es magnífico para ti? Mis más sinceras felicitaciones hacia ambos —inclinó la cabeza en una burda reverencia.

Catriona rio en un despliegue genuino de alegría. —Agradecemos tus bueno-…

—Pareces estar muy al tanto de todo.

Byakuya habló con sequedad dejando sumamente sorprendida a Rukia quien jamás pensó oír hablar con tal descortesía a su hermano. Mucho menos dirigiéndose a otro noble como él.

Valerius ni siquiera se inmutó, respondiendo con cordialidad: —En este tipo de eventos de nuestra noble cuna no es de extrañar que corran los rumores. Ya sabes, pasatiempos de la aristocracia.

El capitán guardó silencio por unos instantes, sosteniendo la mirada de Valerius de un modo único que solo había realizado con otro hombre: Kurosaki Ichigo. La diferencia radicaba en que al trabar su mirada con éste último, había respeto.

Con Valeirus solo existía la fría cautela y el altivo desprecio.

Catriona guardó silencio, observando el despliegue verbal entre ambos hombres al tiempo que le dirigía una fugaz mirada a la pasmada hermana menor de su prometido.

—¿Tienes algún particular interés al haber invitado a mi hermana a bailar? —evadió la última afirmación de Valerius, cuestionándolo en su lugar con clara aspereza.

—¿Interés? —le preguntó con sorna, ladeando el rostro sin perder su amable expresión. — Bueno, debo decir que es la mujer más hermosa que vi en este insulso sitio —confesó encogido de hombros —, así que no pude evitar querer compartir una pieza con ella. Después de todo, saber que es una capitana tan talentosa como tú es un punto a considerar. —Valerius se detuvo unos segundos en silencio, antes de continuar con una lúgubre mueca de "alegría" en su rostro. —He escuchado que tu hermana es casi idéntica a tu difunta esposa.

Byakuya, Rukia y Catriona se quedaron tiesos en sus respectivos lugares.

—Oí rumores del gran parecido que compartían ambas, pero temo diferir en tan errada comparación —agregó —. La realidad es que solo llegué a ver a tú mujer un par de veces y puedo dar fe que aun cuando el parecido de las dos es sin duda bastante exquisito, tu joven hermana la supera al poseer esa fuerza tan demoledora en su espíritu. Bailar con ella fue como tener un encuentro con una genuina amazona —expresó con intensidad, olvidándose de sostener la mirada de Byakuya para poder ver nuevamente a la susodicha.

Rukia se sintió atrapada igual que una presa bajo la mira de su cazador, paralizada en su sitio al percibir esos leonínos orbes sobre ella. Las palabras con las que se había expresado seguramente no sólo habían dejado incrédulas a la prometida de su hermano y a ella misma. Podía apostar que el recuerdo de su difunta hermana Hisana, siendo traído a la realidad por una boca desconocida como aquella, seguramente también trastornó a Byakuya.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, era ilógico decir que Byakuya y Valerius eran dos desconocidos, sobre todo considerando la familiaridad con la que se dirigían entre ellos. Dudosa de su proceder, la joven rechazó la feroz mirada de Valerius y de reojo observó el tenso perfil de su hermano. De alguna forma que Valerius le dijera que ella era más hermosa de lo que su hermana lo fue en vida, la entristeció de dos maneras; la primera al pensar que jamás podría afirmar con detalle cuan bella fue su hermana pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla; la segunda por el hecho de sentirse nuevamente atada al espectro de Hisana.

Sintiendo que ese parecido era lo único que Byakuya podía ver realmente.

Y dios, cuánto aborrecía pensar así.

—Eres atrevido y resuelto como siempre al hablar. —Repentinamente habló Byakuya.

El aludido solo pudo sonreír una vez más como si su amplio repertorio de amables despliegues fuese inagotable.

—Tan solo digo la verdad, cosa que no muchos en este salón se atreven a hacer. —Se quitó un mechón rebelde de los ojos, riendo ante las exclamaciones ahogadas a su alrededor y con su atención una vez más centrada sólo en el jefe de la casa Kuchiki. —¿Lo ves? Ante todo parecen reaccionar como si mis palabras cargadas de verdad no fuesen más que violentos ataques. Una locura, ¿no lo crees? —entrecerró los ojos y con su taimado semblante sondeó a consciencia a Byakuya, teniendo un silencioso encuentro entre sus ojos tal y como quería.

Al ver que el otro hombre se negaba a apartar la mirada, terminó por ceder con un suspiro.

El sexto capitán por otro lado solo guardó silencio y trató de mantener al margen todo aquello que lo consumía desde dentro ante la presencia de ese otro noble. Conocía a Valerius desde su juventud, al igual que había conocido a Catriona y muchos otros nobles que como él, eran entrenados para ser buenos jefes para sus respectivas casas. No obstante, la relación con Valerius siempre había sido una constante y tirante rivalidad que aun cuando el otro se esforzaba en disimular ante todos, para él no era una sorpresa.

Le llenó de rabia que se hubiera atrevido a hablar de Hisana y compararla con Rukia, osar hablar del primer amor que tuvo igual que si la hubiese conocido a fondo. Tal comparación le encabritó tanto como el hecho de que mencionara su compromiso con Catriona.

Como si no fuese lo suficientemente obvio ya.

Pero nada de eso lo encolerizaba ni de cerca como el hecho de haber visto sus sucias manos sosteniendo a Rukia.

Como él bien había dicho, todos podían disimular por el bien de su propio orgullo y el de sus casas, pero Byakuya siempre había sabido bien la clase de persona que era Valerius; los vicios a los que se volcaba sin un ápice de duda. Pensarlo tocando la figura de la hembra que tenía a merced su alma y corazón, lo llenaba de gran desprecio.

Conocía la clase de juegos que practicaba en la privacidad de su hogar, las mujeres que frecuentaba y la armonía que sentía con la insanidad del alma y el acuerpo. Todo eso y muchas otras cosas eran más de lo que alguien como Byakuya podía tolerar, más aun al imaginarlo cerca de Rukia.

Tocándola, besándola del mismo modo en que hace diez años él lo hizo…

—¡Byakuya!

La exclamación ahogada de Catriona lo despertó en seco de su propia espiral de irritación y coraje, obligándolo a bajar la mirada para observar el brusco agarre con el que tenía tomada del brazo a la rubia. Se tragó una dura maldición y la soltó, ofreciéndole una inclinación de cabeza como única disculpa.

Después de unos instantes volvió a alzar la cabeza para observar a Valerius.

—Agradezco que hayas sacado a bailar a mi hermana, pero en lo sucesivo trata de buscar a otra compañera de baile distinta. Creo que ella no es la idónea para seguirte el paso —sentenció.

Durante largos minutos se sostuvo el encuentro de implacables miradas entre los dos hombres, hasta que finalmente Valerius soltó una áspera risa, suspirando con ese toque resignado ante la vida, que parecía mostrar a todos. Tan fraudulento como nada más.

—Supongo que deberé esperar la oportunidad de que tu propia hermana decida otorgarme el honor a otra pieza. —Dejó de ver a Byakuya para centrar su atención en la joven Rukia. —Fue un placer poder bailar con usted- Sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es que me marche.

—Sería lo mejor —atajó Byakuya.

Todos parecieron nuevamente sorprendidos menos Valerius.

—Hasta pronto… Rukia.

Al olvido lanzó cualquier mera forma de cortesía y propiedad al dirigirse a la menor, frotando su rasposo mentón para girarse y partir entre risas hasta perderse en la densa multitud de bailarines.

Y la incertidumbre volvió otra vez, cobrando venganza y apresando el corazón de Rukia.

* * *

 ** _Mundo Humano (Tokyo, Japón):_**

Carecer de uno de los principales sentidos que son otorgados al ser humano se vuelve un amargo tormento y un estigma con el que muchos se ven forzados a cargar. Más, la realidad es que ser ciego a veces te permitía conocer al mundo de otra forma, analizar a aquellos que te rodeaban y poder reconocerlos como entidades no solo físicas, sino también espirituales.

Pensar de esa forma había ayudado a que Valeska soportara su infancia sumida en la pobreza, vagando entre las calles más pobres de la pequeña Bușteni. No sólo había sido maldecida con la coloración extrañamente anormal de su piel, aparte de esa marca su ceguera era otro recordatorio de lo débil que era y tanto odiaba. Claro, no sentía coraje hacia otros o los culpaba por ese cruel destino, de hecho no les recriminaba por despreciarla como sus propios padres lo había hecho al nacer. Aun así era duro saber que era constantemente rechazada.

A pesar de eso se había conformado con su solitario y pobre estatus de vida, decidida a salir adelante por su cuenta y soñar con un día superarse ella misma. Si bien no podía leer ni escribir, eso no impedía que Valeska soñara con hacer grandes cosas en un futuro para el bien de otros, aun si carecía de la visión o una apariencia común.

No obstante, estar en ese lugar desconocido y presa de un desalmado grupo de extraños por primera vez la hizo aborrecer con su corazón la esencia misma que poseía. De ser diferente habría podido huir, no habría captado la atención de sus crueles captores, que no conformes con sacarla de la pobre vivienda abandonada y destartalada que tiempo atrás había vuelto su refugio, también la habían llevado a otro país, con gente distinta y esclavizada por el demonio de un desconocido que parecía gozar con sus incapacidades físicas.

Él, aquel monstruo asiático, un hombre mayor con los modales de un lord que resguardaban a la verdadera bestia habitada en su misma alma. Le había dejado en claro que ella seria de él y la idea la aterraba, tanto como el hecho de estar atrapada en esa enorme alcoba a la que había sido escoltada por orden de ese truhan que la arrebató de su hogar. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, cierto: Hideki.

Desconocía el color de sus ropajes o como podía apreciarse la vista de lo que ellos habían denominado como un "alto rascacielos". Aun así a ella poco o nada podían importarle los lujos o extensos adornos, más centrada en el enorme pánico que permanecía sembrado en su corazón. Era un claro recordatorio de lo que se avecinaba y tanto temía, más amedrentada al recordar que su captor le había asegurado castigar su patético intento de huida.

…." _¿Qué te dije respecto a abrir la boca, Valeska?_ _Te haré pagar tu impertinencia, mi pequeña."_

La cruda amenaza la tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso, sentada contra el cabezal de la cama sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas y mecerse de atrás hacia adelante. Sabía que le habían cambiado el atuendo, el peinado e incluso la habían maquillado, pero nada de eso la hacía sentirse mejor que si hubiese seguido vistiendo su andrajoso traje de siempre; porque todo ese cambio solo hacía más real todo. Su actual estado como cautiva, la pérdida de su único hogar y de la tierra natal que para bien o para mal siempre había sido su verdadero pilar: no importaba la mala vida, la pobreza o incluso la soledad.

Ahora ya no tenía nada.

El repentino sonido de un seguro siendo destrabado la paralizó, forzándola a contener la respiración mientras el chirrido de la puerta principal fungía como un devastador aviso de la llegada de aquel cruel ser. Se pegó tanto como pudo a la pared e intentó por todos los medios mantener su cara oculta entre sus piernas, cubierta por la mata de blanquecino cabello que caía libre sobre su rostro. Intentó ocultar su miedo cuando la risotada de aquel hombre delató su maliciosa presencia, volviendo real su estadía en aquel cuarto que cada vez parecía cernirse más y más sobre ella hasta el punto de sofocarla.

 _—_ _Mis criados realizaron un estupendo trabajo contigo. A diferencia de las rameras que contrato para mi deleite, mandé que a ti te arreglaran con un costoso kimono que galardona mi cultura._

El infame hombre habló nuevamente en rumano, sin perder su característico acento.

Zheng estaba cautivado por la blancura de esa piel aniñada, atrapado por la perfección de su color que contrastaba excelsamente con esos ojos amatistas privados de luz. Era única en su clase, igual a una muñeca de porcelana que deseaba atesorar, ensuciar con su maldad y marcar como suya solamente.

El fino atuendo se ajustaba al pequeño cuerpo justo como había querido, confiriéndole una apariencia casi etérea a quien había tenido el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino. Tan frágil y débil era que no era posible resistirse al deseo de torturarla hasta ver quebrado ese espíritu que brillaba en su mirada: hacerla renegar del mundo y de la vida como él mismo lo había hecho por tanto tiempo.

Tan solo por una mujer había sentido tan vicioso anhelo muchos años atrás.

 _—_ _Acércate —_ demandó con su voz teñida con el tono de alguien que había bebido.

La menor se acurrucó contra el cabezal, sollozando sin atreverse a realizar un solo movimiento.

 _—_ _Dije que te acerques. —_ Olvidó su amable y engañosa voz, acercándose a los pies de la cama para sentarse sobre la plana superficie y estirar un brazo tirando de las piernas de la joven. _—Aun no has entendido que si yo hablo tú actúas, pero descuida, después de esta noche no lo olvidarás._

Zheng dejó de lado sus aires de afable postura, gruñendo con la ronquera típica de su edad, instantes antes de abrazar el menudo cuerpo con sus dos brazos en una visible lucha por capturar esa pequeña boca acorazonada. Renegó entre varios perjurios pronunciados en su idioma original y en el de la chica, asombrado de ver que aun cuando ella carecía de fuerza, estaba intentando pelear contra su agarre. Giró de un lado a otro su rostro, gritando de modo desesperado, igual que si estuviese esperando cualquier mínima oportunidad de que alguien viniese en su auxilio.

 _—_ _¡No, no, basta!_

 _—_ _¡Estate quieta!_

El gruñó y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que el delicado cuerpo se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Tras su victoria él se sintió satisfecho… luego vio que ella comenzaba a gatear por el suelo para irse y toda superioridad murió de súbito para ser remplazada por enojo. El hombre ya poseía una cabellera cubierta en canas por el paso de los años y su cruel factura, pero poco importó para mediar la fuerza de Zheng cuando éste alzó en alto el palo de madera caoba que era su bastón; estampándolo inmisericordemente contra la espalda ajena.

Valeska gimió con grandes lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos, pero aun así ella no cedió. Siguió peleando entre duros jadeos para poder alejarse aun si era arrastras, recibiendo como pago varios de los golpes que ese ruin hombre emprendía contra su espalda y hombros. Fue cuando azotó sus muslos y pantorrillas que ella se encogió y perdió el equilibrio, quedando tirada sobre uno de sus dolidos costados. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y aun en su estado siguió luchando por impulsar su cuerpo sobre el piso con destino a cualquier lugar que no fuese esa habitación maldita.

Por cada intento que ella hacía, Zheng la castigaba dándole un duro puntapié sobre sus rodillas, piernas, costillas y hombros; el último en su vientre le robó el aliento y la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. Lloriqueó pero volvió a abrir los ojos empapados en lágrimas, fijando su cegada vista en un punto sin luz justo al frente; no importaba cómo, solo debía huir.

 _—_ _Eres más terca de lo que ella nunca lo fue… —_ pronunció entrecortadamente el mayor, avanzando con ayuda de su bastón blandido como un arma —, _pero ya me encargaré yo de exterminar ese ridículo empeño tuyo de oponerte. ¡Lo haré!_ —clamó entre risas histéricas.

Una furiosa mano se estiró nuevamente y tomó de los cabellos a Valeska, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás al momento justo en que el puño del agresor conectó con su endeble mandíbula. El azote fue suficiente para dejar atontada a la chiquilla, aturdida y completamente desconsolada. Estaba aterrada de ese criminal.

Repentinamente recordó las palabras del hombre.

¿Ella? ¿Acaso había existido otra pobre mujer que vivió sometida a ese hombre? Seguramente la desdichada no había salido con vida, pero aun así Valeska supo que pelearía hasta morir, no podía simplemente dejarse dominar por un animal como aquel. ¡No podía!

El peso muerto que cayó sobre ella fue suficiente para quitarle una vez más el aliento, aplastándola toscamente contra aquel fino suelo de mármol que permanecía alfombrado. Dicha característica sirvió para amortiguar en parte su dolida figura, pero no pudo reconfortarla de modo alguno cuando sintió la boca de aquel hombre susurrar contra su oído.

 _—_ _Ahora sí te tengo justo como quería —_ Rió _—, y puedes pelear tanto como quieras, pero solo lo harás peor para ti, mi pequeña perra._

Cansado de aplazar ese ridículo juego del gato y el ratón, Zheng se llevó la mano que no sujetaba la cabellera de Valeska hacia sus propios ropajes, esculcando entre los bolsillos del costoso pantalón a medida que llevaba. Luego de unos instantes en los que ambos se removieron sobre el piso, él logró dar con la fina y delgada cuchilla que tanto significado tenía para él; la misma daga con la que había rebanado el cuello de su propio padre y el de muchos otros enemigos.

Como la garganta de esa endemoniada mujer que su razón robó años atrás.

Ayudado de la hoja llevó la misma hacia la mejilla de la cría, colocándola sobre la pálida piel.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

 _—_ _Si sigues empeñada en pelear contra mí, me haré cargo de dejar todo tu bello cuerpo y cara completamente marcados. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesga…?_

Un inesperado giro del flexible cuerpo dejó a la menor volteada y con la mejilla sangrante por el erróneo movimiento. De cara mirando a Zheng, ella se guardó el dolor que seguramente sintió al tener su cara cortada, pero esa herida no la detuvo de inclinarse y morder con empeño el hombro del anciano.

La sorpresa de él no pudo contener el grito de rabia y dolor que soltó al sentir la mordida sobre su hombro; ella lo mordió con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo maldecir al momento de sentir una pequeña cantidad de humedad acumularse dentro de los ropajes que cubrían su piel.

Colérico, Zheng metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y con el puño nuevamente cerrado golpeó del lleno el plano abdomen que en un solo segundo se contrajo. Oírla gemir fue suficiente señal para no seguir desaprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba; ayudado de sus brazos -que a pesar de la edad seguían conservados- empujó contra el piso a Valeska y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.

Detuvo sus manos en un puño sobre la cabeza ajena y con ayuda de su rodilla presionó la unión de esos tersos muslos. Ella se removía pero por cada lucha que plantaba él le propinaba una fuerte bofetada que pronto terminó dejándola con la nariz y el labio inferior sangrando. Admiró su vil obra con una gran sonrisa, extasiado de que a pesar del enojo que despertaban en él sus empeños por pelear, ella siguiese intentando soltarse con sus escasas fuerzas.

Rio y ayudado de la misma navaja desgarró el frente del hermoso kimono azul turquesa, descubriendo entre tajadas la inmaculada piel que temblaba bajo él. Frenético y con los ojos desorbitados la admiró por largo tiempo, recorriéndola de cuerpo completo como si fuese una aparición angelical que él se había propuesto arrastrar al infierno. Apoyó la punta de la daga sobre el plano vientre y empezó a subirla, pasando por los omóplatos, las costillas, el valle de sus pequeños pechos y ese largo cuello tan perfecto. Soltó las manos y se dispuso a sujetarla del cuello para privarla del oxígeno y así disminuir sus luchas.

Ella ahogó varios jadeos y desesperada intentó alzar sus manos para apartar las de Zheng, pero él fue más veloz y simplemente se abalanzó para capturar con sus fríos labios la piel del cuello, besándola y mordiéndola a pesar de que ella intentaba separarse.

Con la fiel aliada que era su hoja recorrió el costado de la chica y volvió a descender para realizar un amplio corte por todo lo largo de su pierna derecha, hiriéndola en su muslo, pantorrilla y parte de su rodilla. Su llanto sofocado enardeció aún más su despiadado lívido para permitir que él condujera la mano que sostenía la daga, hacia el frente de sus propios pantalones. Estando ahí él rasgó el botón de la costosa prenda y de esa forma liberó la monstruosa erección confinada en el interior.

Empujó su cintura y la rozó descaradamente, aprovechando el momento de pasmoso horror inicial que sufrió la albina para así guiarse de un solo embate dentro de las virginales paredes que formaban el estrecho sexo. Rugió y apretó los dientes cuando ella abrió la boca en busca de aire por la mano que cortaba su respiración y por su propio miembro que la había desvirgado de un sólo golpe.

Lágrimas de dolor, asco y total agonía se acumularon en sus ojos unos instantes antes de que ella gritase: — _¡No!_ —Prolongó su grito durante unos instantes que a sus propios oídos sonaron como una eternidad, pero su violador no le dio tiempo a llorar por su virtud robada, el dolor que sentía, y su desesperación.

Viciado por la lujuria y la maldad, Zheng empezó a dar duros embistes en el desflorado ser de la menor, empujando su cuerpo desgastado por los años para poder abrirse paso entre los rosados labios que a pesar del carnal acto, seguían secos y carentes de cualquier tipo de lubricación. Claro hecho que demostraba la negación de Valeska y su posesión forzada.

Minuto a minuto trascurrido en ese ruin acto, el perpetrador orquestó un sin número de torturas y bajezas para castigar la insubordinación de la menor, haciendo uso de la navaja para abrir la desnuda piel; la mordió varias veces en sus senos, los hombros, el cuello y los sensibles pezones a los cuales presionó con mayor fuerza decidido a devolver la agresión cometida sobre su hombro. Hizo uso de todo aquello que su enferma mente pudo imaginar, acostándolos de lado para follarla rudamente mientras dejaba de olvidada la hoja y centraba su atención en el fino mango que sirvió para penetrar analmente -y nuevamente sin misericordia alguna- a la cría.

A esas alturas ella solo pegó un leve respingo y se quedó desmadejada con su mejilla descansando sobre el afelpado piso. No quiso cerrar los ojos, de cualquier forma no cambiaría nada; con la vista perdida al frente ella se quedó tiesa en su sitio permitiendo que él la lastimara tanto como pudiese. La voluntad de luchar aun no la perdía, pero su agotamiento era demasiado por lo cual solo optó por apretar los puños y llorar en silencio, negándose a permitir que él mal nacido la siguiera viendo llorar.

Demasiada satisfacción estaba obteniendo por medio de ella y de su dolor, no le otorgaría nada más.

 _—_ _Así te gusta, ¿no es cierto? ¡Así es como lo quieres, mi perra! —expresó entrecortadamente sin dejar de clavarse cruelmente._

Cada corte, pellizco, golpe e insulto fueron acontecimientos que ella intentó borrar de su memoria durante aquel desalmado proceso, tragándose la bilis cuando luego de lo que pareció un despliegue infinito de tiempo él se corrió dentro de ella dejándola bañada con su contaminada esencia. La sustancia caliente se adhería a su interior asqueándola completamente, pero logró contenerse así misma aspirando varias veces con fuerza, esperando que después de haber saciado sus enfermos apetitos por fin la dejara sola como necesitaba. Para recoger los pedazos que quedaban de su amor propio como mujer y la destrozada confianza que había logrado juntar tras arduos años sin nadie a su lado.

Él estaba destruyéndolo todo.

Sus esperanzas murieron de súbito cuando él se quedó recostado en el suelo y entre varias y muy cansadas carcajadas la atrajo contra su torso a pesar de que ella evidentemente lo despreciaba. Apretó los labios y renegó de corresponder a aquel insano abrazo, incrédula al ver el cinismo que podía poseer ese cerdo al abrazarla como si aquel abuso hubiese sido un encuentro consensuado.

Zheng se inclinó y giró el tenso rostro a pesar de sus luchas, dejándola con sus lágrimas de dolor y enojo sin consideración alguna. _—Has estado magnifica querida_ —la elogió instantes antes de inclinarse y lamer la sangre que manchaba la piel de su rostro. Su dolido lamento solo lo llenó de satisfacción —. _¿Puedes culparme acaso por haberte hecho todas estas heridas, cuando fuiste tú la que se empecinó en luchar? Pero descuida, con el tiempo moldearé tu personalidad y te volveré un dulce gorrión que cantará para mí a voluntad, aunque es obvio que tomará bastante_ …

Recorrió una de las heridas de su muslo derecho, admirando el contraste que hacía el líquido carmesí sobre la lechosa piel. La vio apretar los puños de nueva cuenta y solo pudo reír entre dientes, seguro de que jamás dejaría que nadie tuviese en su poder a tan prodigiosa criatura, la cual a pesar de su debilidad de cuerpo tenía un alma indómita. Su inocencia real e incorruptible ante aquel acto sólo la hacía más apetitosa, porque la ternura de sus ojos seguía viva en su mirada debajo de la densa capa de lágrimas.

Brevemente y sin esperarlo pensó en aquel encuentro con ese miserable bastardo que lo ayudaría a eliminar a su más grande enemigo. Recordar la forma en que sus ojos y los de **_su_** pequeña Valeska se encontraron le hizo rememorar a esa escurridiza zorra que hace años dominó su mente por una mata de **_deseos enfermizos y quereres incambiables_** ; inamovibles.

Frunció el ceño y apretó con mayor ahínque el maltratado cuerpo ajeno, ignorando el leve chillido de dolor.

No.

La historia no se volvería a repetir porque Valeska sería solo para él. Ningún mortal o inmortal se la podría arrebatar jamás.

Mientras esa enviciada mentalidad seguía consumiéndose dentro Zheng, la pequeña albina se quedó recostada en ese suelo contaminado en maldad y obsesivo sadismo. Lloró en silencio sin corresponder a las palabras de su agresor a sabiendas de que eso no la llevaría a ningún lado.

Vengarse y enfermar su cabeza con esas ideas no le devolvería su libertad, pues aun cuando despreciaba a ese hombre no le daría la satisfacción de verla envenenada con un irracional rencor. Sabía que en algún momento ella recuperaría su libertad, fuese en esa vida o en la siguiente ella sería liberada por un alma noble que la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Ese único pensamiento -aun cuando no tenía sentido en lo absoluto- le hizo recordar la voz de ese desconocido que Zheng había contratado para sus mezquinos propósitos, mismos que ella no terminaba de entender.

Pensar en "él" la sobrecogió con una extraña sensación de paz y calidez nacida no solo del momento en que sus manos pudieron tocar aquellos ropajes de cuero. No. La voz rica y cargada de melancolía que ese hombre poseía era el único pilar de esperanza que ella tenía, fuese ilógico o no.

 _Theobaldo_ y su misterioso sentimiento de comunión y añoranza, eran lo único que Valeska tenía realmente.

* * *

 ** _Sociedad de Almas (Territorio del Clan Rahem…):_**

Pasada la medianoche eran pocos los transeúntes que aún había tanto en las calles del mundo humano como en las de la sociedad de almas. La nevada nuevamente había detenido su feroz clamor, sumiendo los caminos en un silencioso arrullo orquestado por el viento que soplaba en calma para sumir la noche en un espejismo irreal, en el que ningún osado se atrevía a salir para finalizar tan apacible ambiente.

El sonido de pisadas y el inconfundible chirrido de un carruaje al ser arrastrado cortaron por momentos la paz que se había instalado, delatando la presencia de un grupo de hombres que acarreaban a sus espaldas con un costoso vehículo en el que el jefe del clan Rahem viajaba.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y en su embotada razón a causa del alcohol consumido, él se quedó acomodado contra su asiento y esperó a que sus siervos finalmente arribasen para así poder deshacerse de los incompetentes y reanudar su propia fiesta en la soledad de su morada. La velada a la que había asistido con toda esa repudiable nobleza lo había hastiado hasta la médula, pero por lo menos algo bueno había sacado de esa reunión carente de todo sentido. Claro estaba que no había sido lo esperado por sus apáticos ánimos de esa noche, pero ciertamente el encuentro suscitado ameritaba un festejo por su parte, aun si era tardío.

Sostuvo con su mano el fino **_Kiseru_** de oro que había mandado tallar con sus iniciales, aspirando el exquisito tabaco antes de votarlo con un sutil movimiento de sus labios. Miró hacia el oscuro paisaje y con una burlona sonrisa se regodeó de aquel sórdido plan que había estado maquinando desde el momento en que conoció a la hermana de su más gran enemigo. La ingenua muchachita olía a inocencia, valor y honor, desagradable esencia que él se moría por moldear a su propio gusto.

Con los ojos entrecerrados agradeció el momento en que sus criados detuvieron el andar frente a la inmensa entrada que daba paso a sus terrenos. Su mano abrió de un tirón la puerta bellamente tallada, ignorando las protestas de los criados que parecían obsesionados con la idea de servirle en incluso algo tan simple como bajar del carruaje. Desestimó el ofrecimiento con un brusco movimiento de la mano, usando sus fuertes y ágiles piernas para apoyarse en el piso forrado en blanco que le daba la bienvenida una vez más. La fría caricia de la nieve contra su piel ayudó a enfriar su calor corporal, permitiéndole aclarar sus pensamientos con maquinaciones que no involucraran tener sometida y en cuatro a la encantadora ninfa de cabellos azabache que era Rukia.

—Mi señor, ¿desea que le preparemos su alcoba? —cuestionó de modo inseguro el siervo que arribó a la carrera desde el ala principal.

Tan molesta voz solo sirvió para amargar su buen ánimo, haciendo que se girara para encarar al temeroso hombre.

—No quiero que tú ni ninguno de estos inútiles me perturbe, suficiente tuve con esta ridícula salida a esa estúpida fiesta —resopló —.Mejor dime si ya tienes el encargo que pedí para ti… —Un drástico cambio en sus amenazantes facciones delató el perverso humor que empezaba a crecer en su interior. —¿Las tienes?

El criado asintió torpemente. —Ambas mujeres están en su alcoba esperando por usted, mi señor —agachó la cabeza.

—Excelente, no demoraré en ir así que ya puedes marcharte.

Tras darle otra calada a su pitillo y exhalar la gran bocanada de humo, se giró al lado contrario en donde estaba el menudo hombrecillo que le dio la bienvenida. Detestaba tener que contar con un servicio tan cobarde como esa panda de inútiles, pero al menos servían para atenderlo cuando lo requería. Esa noche había deseado contar con la compañía de esas apetitosas desdichadas que habitaban en el Rukongai, miserables que vendían su cuerpo a cambio de una noche entre lujosos oropeles.

Pensar en aquellos cuerpos femeninos tendidos para su placer lo envolvió con una marea de lujuria que se hizo presente justo delante de la túnica que fungía como prenda. Votó el humo de su relajante vicio, dejando que las ideas fuesen y vinieran en su mente plagada de enfermizo poderío. Sabía bien que la idea ya estaba asimilada por completo, un plan de mezquindad que tomaba forma bajo el real deseo que la morena despertaba en él. Ya que en efecto, su enemistad con Byakuya se convertiría en el arma que usaría para saciar su perversión.

Se dispuso a caminar un poco más para entrar a sus alcobas desde la puerta trasera que había en la residencia, pero a medio camino un aroma tenue e inconfundible fue captado por su sensible sentido del olfato, robándole una tirante sonrisa que demostraba la cínica personalidad que radicaba en su ser. De todas las zorras que acudían en busca de sus atenciones, solo una compartía su misma vileza cincelada en libertinaje puro.

—Sal de tu escondite, sé perfectamente que estás ahí. —Sin perder su sonrisa continuó con su andar hasta que cruzó el umbral que lo conducía al interior del ala privada de la residencia.

Misma estancia a la que iba cada vez que liberaba sus pérfidos apetitos.

Su altivo y fuerte andar no se detuvo durante su caminata, cruzando el vestíbulo de la enorme y antigua mansión. Aun sin girarse podía dar fe sin duda alguna de cada detalle que conformaba la enorme morada que había pertenecido a su línea de sangre por generaciones; los cuadros, alfombras y el típico estilo oriental que su naturaleza precedía.

Aquel sitio en el que creció desde niño fue el lugar donde hasta la fecha él era libre por completo, actuando a su voluntad y entregándose a todo aquello que era condenado por una anticuada y asquerosa comunidad de ancestrales seres que a pesar de su superioridad, rehuían del verdadero triunfo.

La humanidad seguía estando en la cima.

Valerius relamió sus labios y se apoyó contra una vieja escultura mientras estudiaba la corpórea pieza de arte con sus manos. La rozó con detenimiento y admiró su composición sin decir nada por largos minutos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Tan hambrienta criatura y sucia muñeca tocando a mi portón, habiéndonos visto dos veces en una noche... Que osada te has vuelto —rio entre dientes.

Por unos instantes no hubo respuesta alguna, hasta que el silencio fue roto por una voz femenina siseante y seductora.

—No más osado que tú al retarlo a él de esa forma.

El shinigami resoplo y lentamente giró su masculina figura.

—¿Qué quieres Catriona?

Finalmente la extraña cruzó el umbral y con ayuda de una delicada mano apartó la capucha que la cubría, permitiendo ser vistos a esos hermosos gestos que eran enmarcados por una rubia melena. Lo ojos esmeralda se centraron al frente para ver al macho, estudiando su porte de arriba abajo con su propia y sarcástica sonrisa.

—Tan falso al hablarme con tal descortesía cuando varias veces nos hemos mantenido gimiendo y gruñendo en la soledad —dijo burlona la sorpresiva figura de Darion Catriona.

Valerius inhaló y exhaló su tiraje de tabaco, riendo cuando la mirada ardorosa de aquella ramera de categoría lo recorrió con detenimiento; del mismo modo que miró el humo que votó. —Y tú deseosa de tantas cosas como de costumbre —fue a acomodarse al sillón, descansando sus piernas y brazos sobre el extenso sofá.

Ella no dijo nada por largo rato y solo lo observó, dándose la vuelta para zafar la capa que venía ataviada sobre ella, misma que cayó al suelo en un charco de tela.

—Creía que enterrarme en ti durante un lapso de tres noches continuas aplacaría tu hambre —se acomodó viéndola con ferocidad.

Giró la cara y miró desafiante al hombre. —No vengo aquí para atender nuestras necesidades físicas, hay asuntos más importantes que nos atañen a ambos. — Avanzó con minuciosos y pausados movimientos llegando para acomodarse sin vergüenza alguna contra el cuerpo del castaño. —Creo que sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

—¿Ah sí? Yo no lo creo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y centró su vista en el techo por varios instantes.

—Vi perfectamente como mirabas a esa pequeña estúpida, sin duda sé lo que tú amigo y tú desean…

La descarada mano femenina recorrió la rodilla de Valerius y fue subiendo hasta colocarse sobre la hinchada protuberancia que se marcaba al frente de su costoso kimono.

—No tienes ni idea. —apretó los dientes cuando la palma apretó duramente su carne, envolviéndola para tentarla sin ninguna clase de dilación. —Deja de jugar con fuego, Catriona.

—Yo amo arder Valerius y deseo que aquel que es tu rival arda conmigo —pronunció por lo bajo, acomodando sus labios contra el cuello de ese hombre que había servido al calor que ardía en sus venas y entre sus muslos por largo tiempo—. No soy idiota y a pesar de que no dije nada, sé perfectamente que esa asquerosa perra de barrio que tanto se asemeja a mi viejo tormento, ha hecho que se te pare… —ronroneó antes de lamerle el rugoso mentón.

Él solo pudo volver a reír ásperamente.

—Ella es especial. —Sentirla tensarse le hizo ampliar su seca mueca. —Me gusta lo ingenua que aparenta ser y su fina belleza, pero aquello que me ha atrapado es la mirada guerrera que refulge en sus ojos —comentó, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza nuevamente. — Me provoca seducirla y degenerarla tanto como a ti, pero que solo sea para m-…

—Cuidado en cómo me hablas. —Catriona lo cortó con un leve gruñido que acentuó con el brusco agarre que realizó en aquella tupida cabellera chocolate oscuro.

Él rugió entre dientes como respuesta, estirando su propio brazo para capturar la larga melena rubia. —Y tú no olvides con quien hablas.

Con la mirada entrecerrada ella lo estudió por varios segundos hasta que por fin soltó los cabellos ajenos y simplemente se acomodó a su, lado viéndolo fijamente.

—Nunca dejaste de odiar a Byakuya —afirmó Catriona.

—Tú por el contrario, jamás dejaste de desearlo desde nuestra juventud, ansiosa por tocarlo y que él te tocase como tantos otros que tuvimos el placer. —También se decidió a soltarla.

Ambos se vieron sin ningún rastro de duda, confesando sus bajos andares en una silenciosa comunión compartida.

—No me importa en lo absoluto tú rivalidad con él, pero sé bien que sospechaste lo mismo que yo desde que viste la forma en que él se comportó con aquella malnacida. —Su tono era gélido y amenazante. —Actúa de la misma forma en que actuó cuando esa inmunda de Hisana se cruzó en nuestro camino tantos años atrás…

Él pintó una petulante sonrisa, familiarizado completamente con los gestos contrarios. —Tu rabia de ese entonces no es ni de cerca parecida a lo que sientes ahora, por lo cual es claro que has captado cuan personal es en verdad la relación entre ese insecto y la muchacha.

Catriona apretó los puños.

—Sí, lo supe desde el momento en que anunció nuestro compromiso delante de ella, —entrecerró sus iracundos ojos — la forma en que la miró todo el tiempo durante esta noche me enfermó —escupió con visible odio —. Primero su preciosa Hisana, esa insulsa basura de un barrio inmundo que nunca me llegó ni a los talones y-…

—Pero aun así se ganó el derecho a montar la polla de tu amor —se carcajeó, complacido cuando la furiosa hembra se lanzó sobre él y lo tumbó contra el sillón. —Ambas hermanas parecen superiores al calor de tu concha y ese corrupto aroma que posees en el cuerpo.

—Igual que el tuyo —dijo entre dientes aun a horcajadas de sus piernas.

—Quizás por eso él no puede concebir la idea de revolcarse contigo, el olor a podredumbre que siempre juzgó en mi envuelve todo tu ser. —La tomó de la cadera y la atrajo para besarla con ferocidad por largos instantes.

Luego ella se separó de un tirón.

—No me importa lo que le hagas a esa ramera miserable que se hace pasar por su hermana, si la haces gritar de dolor o como una puta infeliz idéntica a77 las que contratas, lo único que deseo es que la quites de mi camino.

Sus manos rodearon el rostro contrario y retomaron el violento contacto entre ambas bocas, ignorando el hilillo de sangre que corrió al momento de besarse. Finalmente se volvieron a separar, esta vez por decisión de Valerius.

—¿Y qué gano yo a cambio? —cuestionó de modo entrecortado, pasando sus manos por la silueta que se empezaba a rozar descaradamente contra la tranca resguardada entre sus piernas.

Joder.

Ella solo bufó groseramente al captar el conocimiento en sus ojos, mismo que él renegaba con sus palabras.

—Sabes bien lo que conseguirás. —Tironeó los bordes de aquella molesta prenda, alzándola para poder ir descubriendo su fuerte y viril complexión.

—Dímelo y quizás acepte jugar contigo esta partida… —canturreó de modo insinuante, solo segundos antes de que su diestra bajara para recorrer los muslos e ir subiendo más y más por ese desnudo camino de piel.

Catriona abrió la boca y chupó los dedos de la mano que liberó su espalda baja, permitiendo que fuesen completamente ensalivados antes de ser conducidos al frente de su talle; desgarrando el kimono para apretar los turgentes senos.

—Sigues amando tus ridículos juegos…—gimió entre risas.

—Justo como tú. —Valerius se inclinó al frente para capturar entre su boca y dientes las endurecidas puntas, que se erguían coloreadas de un fuerte tono rojizo. —Ahora dime que ganaría y probablemente acceda a dejarte jugar con esto. —Alzó su cadera para frotar su miembro erecto contra la cuña de los muslos de Catriona.

Ella volvió a gemir y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, llevándose ambas manos hacia sus pechos para apretarlos sin tomar en cuenta que él ya había desgarrado aún más su ropa.

—Sabes tan bien como yo… —un jadeo — que si él la quiere tanto como quiso a la fulana de su herma-…

—Mucho más —convino él en un tono irónico, guiando a una de sus hoscas manos para que al fin apartase la tela que resguardaba el mojado sexo. Aspiró el aroma que había en el aire y casi gimió de gusto, más que encantado cuando su dígito se coló en la chorreante caverna. —Vamos, sigue o no te dejaré venirte… —la amenazó secamente. —Me estoy portando mucho más amable de lo que sería si estuviésemos en mi alcoba y sé cuánto odias el buen comportamiento…

Ella gimió y se empezó a mecer contra la mano de Valerius, subiendo y bajando su cuerpo con gran rapidez en busca del anhelado orgasmo.

—¿Ir pa-para que me revuelques con esas otras zorras sin clase? No… lo creo. —Aprovechó el espacio que había entre los dos cuerpos y dirigió su mano hacia la túnica del kimono que él vestía, apartándola a un lado para poder capturar la venosa carne que ya empezaba a lubricar de la punta.

—No niegues que te fascina —presionó el clítoris robándole un estremecimiento, —follártelas mientras yo te follo a ti. —Volvió a morder con rudeza la aureola derecha de sus pechos, satisfecho cuando esta ahogó un grito ante su salvaje toque. —Podrás golpearlas y humillarlas tanto como te gusta, cogerlas y venirte… una fantástica fiesta todos juntos. —Soltó una ronca risotada. —Sólo tienes que decirme aquello que quieres para separarlos… dímelo —exigió.

Catriona quería correrse ya mismo y poder volcarse a las necesidades que aquel que tanto amaba repudiaba, dejándose ir con Valeirus. Dejó ir una calurosa maldición y se arqueó dispuesta a cumplir con el capricho ajeno.

—¡Quítasela, arrebátale a la despreciable infeliz que suplió a mi rival y ha robado su razón, hazla tuya y corrómpela para que él sea solo mío y esa maldita solo para ti! —clamó sin dejar de montar la mano ajena, satisfecha al sentir como finalmente él se ponía serio y conducía su falo hacia la abertura de su coño.

—Buena chica…

El castaño se metió en su jugosa vaina de un solo embate, comenzando a embestirla con furiosas acometidas mezcladas con sus propios gruñidos y los gemidos de ella.

Sentirse llena de él siempre había sido uno de sus más culposos vicios, tocada hasta el fondo y quemada con esa lujuria que era tan feroz y los volvía sus esclavos. Valerius y ella eran los únicos que envidiaban a la humanidad, desesperados por poder entregarse a sus **_insanos deseos_** aunque eso fuera un crimen o una inmoralidad.

Era magnifico alcanzar la cima de su pasión y enferma necesidad con aquel noble, uno que durante varias noches la tomó para llenar el vacío que la ausencia de Byakuya causaba en ella.

Porque ella lo quería y solo para ella.

Años atrás, Hisana le había robado el corazón y la mente del capitán, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que esa maldita mustia que fingía desinterés ante todos le arrebatara lo que era suyo. No lo permitiría aun si tenía que matarla como… como lo hizo con su desdichada hermana y el hermano que ella tuvo hace casi una eternidad.

—Lo mejor sería que matara de una vez y por todas a ese perro infeliz… —él siseó entre embiste y embiste.

Catriona lo miró rabiosa y deseosa, llevando su mano para rodear la garganta ajena como él lo había hecho innumerables veces con ella.

—No oses dañarlo o te destruiré… —espetó sin dejar de cabalgar el hinchado pene.

—Tú tampoco oses pensar que puedes matar a Rukia… —respondió con la misma cólera, cada vez más y más caliente.

—Ella es mía —dijo él entre barbáricos bramidos.

—Él es mío —respondió ella con varios gemidos y bajos aullidos de goce.

Se miraron con fijeza a los ojos y en unos segundos los dos alcanzaron el furioso clímax que los hizo gritar con un arrebato digno, el cuál reverbó por toda la estancia.

No importaba como, pero ahora ellos se unirían para obtener un fin en común que de cualquier forma terminaría por destruir al jefe del clan Kuchiki, robándole su mayor tesoro que encarnaba aquella joven la cual era su orgullo: Kuchiki Rukia.

Ella no pudo estar más complacida, porque ahora no tendría que mancharse las manos como largos años atrás cuando mató a Leothen, su propio hermano, y a la esposa de Byakuya, Hisana.

Por fin conseguirían lo que tanto **_deseaban_**.

* * *

La brisa vespertina se apreciaba fría pero sumamente más solidaria comparada a los caóticos cambios de clima que se habían dado en los últimos días, hecho que Rukia agradecía completamente. Sus arduos entrenamientos practicados con cotidianidad ahora se habían vuelto un medio de escape perfecto para no tener que estar metida dentro de los terrones del clan Kuchiki o en el mismo centro de los cuarteles shinigamis donde los temas centrales eran tres: el nombramiento como nuevo capitán de Ichigo, el compromiso de su hermana menor, Karin, con el capitán del décimo escuadrón, Hitsugaya Tōshirō y el compromiso del capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ella en definitiva no tenía problema alguno con los dos primeros acontecimientos en la lista, pero escuchar las murmuraciones concernientes al compromiso de su hermano era más de lo que ella podía o estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Afortunadamente su escuadrón en esos momentos permanecía entrenando y no requería de su presencia, razón por la cual ella había aprovechado para escabullirse nuevamente, logrando centrar su agitada mente y corazón en el desfogue físico.

Sabía que estaba excediendo su límite por cada día que pasaba, pero lo cierto es que la factura valía la pena cuando el dolor sentido no era uno que se mantuviese al rojo vivo dentro de su pecho. Claramente aun sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo, pero por lo menos estando al borde del desmayo -a causa del cansancio- podía disimular la verdadera razón por la que estaba desecha.

A comparación con el clima helado su cuerpo estaba exhausto y caliente, sudado tras horas de arduo esfuerzo para dominar más y más las artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando esta vez de lado a su fiel amiga Sode no Shirayuki para permitir que el esfuerzo fuese realizado a través de su ágil y menuda complexión; dos golpes de su bien torneada y tonificada pierna derecha fueron seguidos de un rápido salto que la alzó en medio del solitario terreno.

Decidida a poner en práctica cada movimiento habido y por haber en su repertorio, cortó la ventisca con dos bruscos embates de sus brazos, pateando tres veces con su pierna izquierda antes de caer en cuclillas con sus dos manos al frente en una clara posición defensiva. Se secó con el dorso de la mano el sudor acumulado en su frente, resollando un par de veces antes de volver a emprender la decidida batalla contra aquel enemigo invisible, el cual solo ella podía ver a través de su rabia, enojo, frustración y tristeza.

Doblegó las ganas que tenía de gritar a todo pulmón, rechinando sus dientes sin permitirse así misma derramar cualquier lágrima que pudiese ser vista por alguien. En parte agradecía que la brisa fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella tuviese que permanecer con los ojos entrecerrados, de esa forma se le facilitaba bastante escudar cualquier patético rastro de lágrimas.

Nuevamente la chica se agazapó en el suelo, entregando el relevo a sus puños para que siguieran agrediendo al aire, repartiendo una poderosa tanda de golpes que fueron seguidos por un rápido zig-zag que realizó. Arqueó su cuerpo y de perfil desenvainó una fina daga de mano que rara vez usaba, impulsándola hacia al frente con veloces movimientos. Era un arma práctica y no hacía mucho había aprendido a usarla, aunque aún le costaba ya que las cortas distancias eran difíciles de manejar para ella que se especializaba en el uso de su Zanpaku-tō.

Aspiró varias veces y después de unos instantes cerró sus ojos, concentrándose para perder todo aquello que la rodeaba y enfocarse únicamente en la práctica con su cuerpo. Concentrada, tenía que estar concentrada…

—Hey, Ruki-… —Ichigo apareció detrás de la joven estirando su brazo para tocarla en el hombro, sólo para terminar estático cuando la aludida se dio la vuelta y colocó la filosa hoja justo sobre su cuello. —¿Estás demente? —espetó tras alzar ambas manos en una clara posición defensiva.

La aludida lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y procedió a apartar el arma a la misma velocidad.

Por unos instantes ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, únicamente observando los ojos contrarios en un silencioso intercambio que vinculaba su cercanía desde hacía largo tiempo. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y seguían sin decir palabra, hasta que la repentina -pero no menos resplandeciente- sonrisa de Rukia decidió arrasar con el silencio.

—¿No crees que es algo tonto de tu parte aparecerte de esa forma mientras porto un arma y estoy tan concentrada? —cuestionó con una ceja levemente arqueada.

Él resopló. —¿Bromeas? ¿Con este clima y decides entrenar al aire libre? —la miró como si estuviese desquiciada. —Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente perdiste el juicio. —Con la mano que tenía libre apartó a un lado la daga que seguía apoyada contra su cuello, sintiéndose algo sorprendido al verla apagar sus gestos. —Oye, tampoco tienes que tomarte tan personal el comentario, no es como si no fuese obvio que no estás bien de la cabeza.

Rukia volvió a sonreír al oírlo burlarse de ella una vez más, estirando su brazo para pegarle con el puño en el hombro. —Eres un tonto, ¿sabías?

—Tú y tu maldita agresión —respondió sobándose la parte agredida de su cuerpo, antes de resoplar y acomodarse cerca del roble seco que había a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban parados. —Lo cierto es… —dudó, centrando su vista en el suelo —desde hace rato te vi entrenando aquí y me preocupé al notar lo agotada que te veías.

Rukia lo miró con sorpresa, trasformando sus burlones gestos en una genuina expresión de calidez.

—Gracias Ichigo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa que solo él podía robarle. —Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías con tu nuevo escuadrón entrenando o haciendo el vago como de costumbre. —Miró hacia el cielo con un toque de diversión, conteniendo la risa que le causó escucharlo resoplar por segunda vez.

—¿Tienes alguna idea del maldito clima que está haciendo justo ahora? La declaración de que estás loca es bastante acertada considerando tu audacia al salir a campo abierto a practicar —le dijo con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su marcado tronco.

Ella no respondió al instante, simplemente apartó la vista tratando de conciliar sus ánimos, los cuales habían retomado el tema que había estado rondando su cabeza desde la noche anterior cuando fue a aquel baile. Dejando de lado el hecho de que el compromiso de Byakuya era como una herida abierta sobre su pecho, conocer a ese otro noble y ver el extraño enfrentamiento que hubo entre su hermano y él fueron buenas razones para querer escapar brevemente de su realidad.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y estando rodeada de los otros escuadrones no lograba canalizar su ansiedad. Había emprendido nuevamente el escape hacia la solitaria extensión de tierra en el campo norte de la central, dejando que su mente se fundiera en el agotador entrenamiento y no en los pensamientos que la atormentaban.

La sensación de miedo y desconcertante calor que ese shinigami le había provocado no había sido de su agrado. Pues a diferencia de la templanza que sintió entre los brazos de su hermano, Valeirus le hacía sentir que podía ser arrastrada a un inferno inclemente si permanecía cerca de él. El hecho de que Byakuya hubiese actuado de forma tan displicente con él y que después de volver a la mansión la hubiese castigado con una indiferencia aun mayor que de costumbre, claramente eran hechos que no servían para ayudar a sus tensos nervios.

—Rukia, ¿estás escuchando algo de lo que digo? —Ichigo masculló entre dientes con visible inconformidad.

—Anoche conocí a un hombre bastante extraño.

Antes de poder medir lo que decía, Rukia se encontró así misma soltando una parte de aquello que la atormentaba. Mentalmente se maldijo por decirle aquello a Ichigo, molesta al darse cuenta que su amigo seguía teniendo el poder de derribar sus defensas como nadie más -exceptuando a Byakuya-, podía.

El peli-naranja la miró largamente con la cabeza ladeada, guardándose su intranquilidad para poder hablar sin alarmarla.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó.

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y después le dijo —: Anoche hubo una cena entre las nobles familias de la Sociedad de Almas y By-… —se mordió la lengua antes de seguir —Nii-sama me llevó porque dijo que el consejo del clan consideraba que era importante presentarme públicamente ante los demás miembros de la… nobleza.

—¿Después de estar tanto tiempo a su lado y él jamás te dio a conocer con toda esa panda de alzados? —la miró incrédula. —En verdad, Byakuya es un capullo.

Rukia lo miró con una mezcla de enojo, horror y diversión. —No te expreses así de mi hermano, Ichigo.

—Oh vamos, no planearás que le bese las plantas de los pies como todo el mundo lo hace —se rio negando con la cabeza. —Además, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón.

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó viendo hacia el frente con una cansada sonrisa, misma que se fue perdiendo cuando pensó en lo mal que se había sentido estando en medio de toda esa multitud. Si bien era cierto que todos la trataron con cortesía, Rukia no perdió detalle alguno de las miradas de desaprobación y esos incesantes murmullos que se escucharon cuando ella se volteaba.

Incluso los más alzados no habían dudado en cuestionarse cómo es que había sido posible que el gran jefe del clan Kuchiki accediera adoptar a una mendiga como ella. Tal parecía que aun cuando poseía un puesto como capitana dentro del Gotei, nadie olvidaba su verdadero origen. Menos aun si ella estaba emparentada a una familia que pertenecía a la nobleza igual que todos ellos.

¿Hisana se habría sentido de la misma forma cuando contrajo nupcias con su hermano? ¿Fuera de lugar? ¿Acosada por las habladurías que ella había escuchado y padecido la noche anterior?

Ahora entendía porque Byakuya siempre permanecía como una muralla ante el mundo, inamovible ante los amargos juicios que su círculo creaba desde que él había sido un niño. Si bien era cierto que ella había crecido en la pobreza y con una gran carencia de recursos indispensables para sobrevivir -hecho que les costó la vida a varios de sus amigos y los de Renji-, mal que bien se habían tenido unos a otros. No habían vivido sujetos a reglas que los restringieran a cada paso que daban.

Si fuese egoísta y caprichosa no podría perdonarle a Byakuya el hecho de renegar de sus sentimientos en pos de su clan, pero ella lo amaba más allá de cualquier necesidad sentida para su propio beneficio. Ahora que había sido testigo en carne propia del estricto código moral que manejaban los nobles de la sociedad de almas, sabía que no podía reprocharle realmente nada al mayor.

—Dejando de lado el encuentro con ese hombre, la velada fue un verdadero fiasco —confesó finalmente la morena, soltando un suspiro apesadumbrado. —Todos esos hombres y mujeres de gran renombre nunca dejaron de verme como una mancha en la estancia, y aunque todos fueron corteses conmigo, sé perfectamente bien que sabían que no formaba parte de ellos —se encogió de hombros. —La vida de los nobles es más dura de lo que crees, Ichigo, incluso más de lo que yo imaginaba. Ahora que fui… creo que agradezco el hecho de que mi hermano no me haya querido presentar oficialmente ante ellos. Creo que en el fondo… él lo hacía por mí.

Aunque hubiese querido no habría logrado contener el suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por otro largo periodo de tiempo, mirando el firmamento con gran concentración hasta que Ichigo decidió hablar.

—Ese hombre que mencionaste… ¿qué con él? —la miró con intensidad y su tono fue serio.

El baldazo de agua no pudo ser peor, dejando a Rukia atontada por la sorpresa que sintió al retomar el tema principal por el que todo había empezado. No supo porque su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío, sus manos se contrajeron en dos puños y tragó varias veces para contener su intranquilidad.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —murmuró sin poder verlo a la cara.

—Dijiste que conociste a ese misterioso noble, pero parecías bastante preocupada cuando hablaste de él —corroboró. —¿Te hizo algo? —aunque su voz sonaba tranquila, la ira subyacente era visible.

Rukia frunció el ceño. —¿Hacerme algo?

—Sí, como portarse de modo… indebido contigo. —El hombre parecía cada vez más y más molesto.

Ella se puso tiesa al comprender lo que quiso decir, alzando ambas manos mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza. —¡No, po-por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de ideas tienes? —se alejó un poco del árbol y de su amigo, frotándose los brazos para contener los temblores que le sobrevinieron ante la idea de tener a ese hombre tocándola.

Si bien era cierto que era muy atractivo y la inquietaba profundamente, su temor seguía presente.

Él se dejó de rodeos y avanzó a paso seguro hasta quedar junto a Rukia, tomándola de los brazos y atrayéndola contra su pecho de un rápido tirón, realmente ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía. Solo la abrazó.

—¿I-Ichigo? —Rukia se quedó quieta con la cara atrapada en aquel pecho fuerte y cálido, azorada y completamente roja por la vergüenza que sentía al estar en esa posición.

—No digas nada, sólo permite que te sostenga unos momentos. —Cerró sus ojos e intentó apartar la sensación de plenitud que lo poseyó cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, queriendo negar la fuerte ola de calor que le contrajo el corazón y el alma al sentirla tan cerca.

Los dos se quedaron en esa postura por largos minutos en los que la muchacha permaneció tirante hasta que poco a poco fue aflojando su cuerpo. Menuda como era, su cabeza apenas y llegaba a la altura de los pectorales de Ichigo, dejándola apoyar su mejilla justo sobre su corazón; escuchando sus latidos. Permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir, con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado ante el primer momento de tranquilidad que experimentaba desde que supo la noticia del compromiso de Byakuya.

Desde que conoció a Valerius.

Lento pero seguro los delicados brazos rodearon la cintura masculina, cerrando los ojos para corresponder a aquel gesto tan inesperado de parte de su amigo.

—Gracias —pronunció Rukia con la voz ronca.

—¿Por qué? —habló del mismo modo.

—Por siempre estar a mi lado. —Finalmente se separó del cuerpo ajeno quien reticentemente la liberó, alzando su cabeza para observar a su único pilar de tranquilidad y seguridad. —Nunca sabrás las formas en las que me has salvado Ichigo, desde que te conocí la primera vez tú… —tragó saliva y lo apartó de golpe para cuchichear con cierta inseguridad —te volviste indispensable para mí.

Él nunca imaginó que ella podría llegar a sorprenderlo tanto, menos aún que pudiese embargarlo de tal orgullo y sentido de superioridad ante todo el jodido mundo.

Maldición, era increíble como las palabras de esa mujer siempre habían tenido tanto poder sobre él.

Carraspeó. —Tú también eres muy importante para mi… enana —bromeó, retrocediendo cuando ella se lanzó al frente con los puños en alto. —Tan violenta como siempre. Te propongo algo —comentó con una gran sonrisa que marcó dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué patee tu petulante cara y la entierre en la nieve? —bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo altiva y segura. —Porque estoy muy tentada a hacerlo justo ahora.

—Pequeña salvaje —chasqueó la lengua y tronó sus dedos con un ágil movimiento de su mano —. La única forma en que podrías llegar a realizar tal hazaña sería si me vences en un combate.

Los ojos de Rukia se encendieron. —¿Con nuestras Zanpaku-tō?

—¿Con qué más si no, genio? —Puso los ojos en blanco y se rio cuando vio como la desvergonzada iba corriendo por su arma, la cual descansaba plácidamente entre la nieve que era su igual. —Agresiva.

—Idiota —le replicó regresando con Sode No en su diestra.

—Mocosa loca —contraatacó nuevamente.

Se miraron con un fuego ardiendo en sus profundos y sinceros ojos, al tiempo que blandían sus espadas hacia el frente en una posición de ataque: colocados con piernas separadas, músculos tensos y mentes preparadas.

—Quien gane invita el almuerzo del otro. ¿Trato? — propuso Ichigo.

—Trato —Rukia accedió habiendo dado por terminado el dialogo.

Sin nada más que agregar el uno y la otra se lanzaron al frente con una clara sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

* * *

El viento había disminuido considerablemente y el temeroso sol se había hecho presente para alumbrar y entibiar todo aquello que la nevada había congelado. Tan maravilloso espectáculo del panorama tenía cautivada por completo a Karin, quien inmersa en si misma se dedicaba a observar el horizonte teñido de un suave azul, brillante por el sol y algo plomizo a causa de la temporada que hacía.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no encariñarse con aquel mundo tan extraño del cual formaba parte su hermano y del que había sido parte su propio padre en otra época, ella encontraba imposible no sentirse apegada a todas las sencillas exquisiteces que la Sociedad de Almas ofrecía a causa de su simple belleza. También había aprendido a tomarle cariño a las personas que ahí habitaban, sorprendida de que incluso la calidad de vida en aquel paraje fuese tan pobre para algunos. Claro, ella no había podido ir a visitar directamente los alrededores del Rukongai, pero a pesar de la pobreza la gente parecía relativamente "feliz".

No había mucha diferencia con el mundo humano y eso solo lo hacía todo más difícil para ella, pues aun cuando se había prometido no sentir demasiada simpatía por aquel sitio, le había pasado lo mismo que a Tōshirō cuando llegó por vez primera a la tierra. La familiaridad era inmensa y terminaba por enamorarte de una forma u otra, llenándola de pesar al darse cuenta que tomar una decisión sería más difícil de lo que ella pudo imaginar.

Suspiró y alzó sus manos para beber de la cocoa caliente que había logrado conseguir por gracia divina en el enorme comedor del escuadrón de su prometido. Casi escupió el chocolate cuando recordó la de ocurrencias que los mismos reclutas hacían en medio del desayuno, fue un milagro salir con la cabeza sobre sus hombros cuando la testosterona acumulada durante esa mañana hizo colisión. Dio otro sorbo más a la espesa y dulce bebida, tragando al tiempo que intentaba meditar su actual situación.

Justo cuando se disponía a darle otro trago al chocolate un estremecimiento que la hizo tambalearse obligó a que la muchacha mirara hacia la planta baja.

—¿Pero que…?

Anonadada, Karin observó cómo su hermano sostenía un violento -pero no menos infantil- encuentro con su amiga, Rukia. Arqueó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza, suspirando antes de apoyar su barbilla sobre su mano y recargarse sobre el barandal de madera que conformaba el balcón. Siempre le había parecido sumamente cómica la extraña relación que sostenían su hermano mayor y aquella shinigami que tantos años atrás unió sus mundos. De hecho, si lo pensaba con cuidado, podría deducir fácilmente que si ella nunca se hubiese topado con su hermano ahora mismo tanto ella como Ichigo tendrían unas mundanas vidas humanas.

El destino deparaba muchas cosas y entre ellas había elegido unir los caminos de su hermano y de Rukia, enzarzándolos en el mundo del otro para así darles un propósito a cada uno. Y ahí estaba ella justo en esos momentos, comprometida con otro capitán que conoció largos años atrás cuando había sido una cría de sólo doce años.

Recordar a Tōshirō como un niño siempre le robaba una sonrisa embelesada que no perdía oportunidad en tratar de ocultar. Su carácter era igual al de su hermano y por eso entendía en parte, por qué él no lograba admitir lo que era tan obvio para los demás: aquel sentimiento que la shinigami Rukia despertaba en él.

Un sentimiento aparentemente innombrable.

Mientras lo veía en esos momentos teniendo tan brutal encuentro con la otra joven, maldiciéndola y riendo a carcajadas, sentía que se estaba viendo reflejada así misma con Hitsugaya. Sus inicios habían sido igual de turbios y violentos, insultándose a cada oportunidad que tenían por el aparente estrés que el otro despertaba en cada uno. Era sumamente curioso, pues ahora que lo pensaba con cuidado sabía perfectamente que si Rukia no hubiese llegado a su vida, la joven de nombre Orihime probablemente hubiese terminado por emparentar de alguna forma con su familia.

Porque de no haber lazos de amistad tan solidos entre ellos y su hermano, quizás la joven peli-naranja hubiese buscado unirse a Ichigo, confesando lo que anteriormente había sido sin duda un claro amor de juventud. Quizás aún sintiera cariño por su hermano, pero indudablemente cada uno había tomado caminos distintos. Ahora mismo la joven se había decidido a marcharse a Londres para estudiar, apoyada por la beca que había logrado sacar y la ayuda que todos habían puesto en pos de su amiga.

Pensar en ella le causaba algo de gracia, sobre todo al recordar su partida cuando lloró a mares al despedirse de todos, alegando que nunca dejaría de escribirles. Y en efecto, así había sido; semana tras semana no faltaba una carta de Inoue Orihime y su inseparable compañera Arisawa Tatsuki.

Ambas eran como hermanas y habían decidido irse a estudiar a la misma universidad, lo cual habían logrado cumpliendo sus sueños.

En verdad le daba gusto que aquella chica hubiese logrado su cometido al convertirse en maestra, igual que todos los demás con sus diversas profesiones: Ishida volviéndose un respetable médico, Chad un entrenador deportivo en una casa para jóvenes con problemas de conducta… Al final, todos habían cumplidos sus metas del mismo modo que su hermano mayor, quien había conseguido convertirse en un capitán igual que Tōshirō.

—Creo que solo falta que mi necio hermano y yo logremos decidirnos —masculló con cinismo claro al ver como Ichigo terminaba tumbado en la nieve debajo del pie de Rukia. —Mal, mal, querido hermano, dejarla ganar solo la pondrá de ma-…

 _"¿¡Pero cómo te atreviste a permitirme una victoria?! ¡Deja que te enseñe lo que te pasará Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

Las palabras soltadas desde abajo resonaron con fuerza aun sobre el sonido del viento, robándole una verdadera carcajada a Karin. No pudo evitar reír al ver como su hermano era perseguido por la pequeña, -pero no menos enojada- figura de Rukia.

Verlos siempre le traía recuerdos de cuando conoció a Tōshirō. Su inicio no fue el mejor y tardó bastante tiempo en lograr conquistar el corazón del albino, ya que aunque le pesara admitirlo, era un hecho que el primer amor del capitán había sido sin duda su mejor amiga de infancia, Momo Hinamori. En un principio dicha relación había traído un diverso número de conflictos entre la otra joven y ella, también la había hecho actuar como una verdadera arpía con la shinigami a causa de sus patéticos e infantiles celos.

De cualquier forma, de no ser porque su anterior rival le había dicho a Hitsugaya que lo que sentía hacia ella ya no era amor seguramente ahora el mayor y ella misma, no estarían juntos. Gracias a los años y a la experiencia había aprendido a madurar, logrando considerar a Hinamori una amiga más, del mismo modo en que la consideraba Tōshirō.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire, pensando que ahora los líos de la relación entre ambos ya no radicaban en otro posible amor para el capitán del décimo escuadrón; todo era mucho más complejo.

Ver a su hermano mayor le recordaba -quisiera o no- a su padre y a su hermana Yuzu, pensándolos con añoranza del mismo modo que extrañaba diversas cosas del mundo humano. La simplicidad de la mortalidad era infinita y perfecta, recordándole las tontas y banales salidas al centro comercial, la comida rápida y esos partidos de football que aunque ya no jugaba con frecuencia, seguía amando ver.

Eran aspectos que a ella le costaba dejar de lado, caso que no parecía ser el mismo con Ichigo. Su hermano, aunque fuese extraño, siempre estaba en comunión con la Sociedad de Almas, familiarizado con los otros sin mostrar apatía ante la pérdida de tantas cosas mortales; quizás en sus sentimientos él aún estuviese atorado, pero Karin no podía más que admirar la madurez adquirida por el peli-naranja.

Él siempre había sido y sería un Shinigami en su alma.

—¿En qué piensas con esa mirada perdida sobre el horizonte?

Repentina fue la llegada del capitán Hitsugaya, quien llamó la atención de la muchacha. Al oír su voz la conocida marea de mariposas azotó su vientre, coloreándole de modo ridículo sus mejillas, echo que trató de ocultar mirando hacia su taza de chocolate. Carraspeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—En nada en particular, solo pensaba en mi hermano, ya sabes… —señaló hacia la planta baja donde seguían enfrascados en una discusión tanto Rukia como Ichigo —pensaba en que mi hermano es un cabeza dura como tú.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo yo? ¿Acabo de llegar y ya me estás agrediendo? Buen dios —rodó la mirada.

Karin rio y se cruzó de brazos alzando la cara ya sin ninguna clase de cohibimiento. —Sabes que tengo razón, de no ser por Hinamori quizás ahora mismo tú y yo no seríamos más que dos extraños —concluyó.

Él no pudo evitar incomodarse ante las palabras de su prometida, mirándola con sus gestos levemente marcados por el enfado.

—¿De nuevo eso? ¿Algún día dejarás de torturarme con esa locura? —apartó la mirada para ver hacia el cielo y no seguir observando los hermosos rasgos de la peli-negra.

—No, jamás lo haré porque mereces que te torture como tú me torturaste a mí por casi ocho años —le acusó entre risas, dejando la taza olvidada para estirar sus delgados brazos y rodear el cuello de su serio capitán.

—¿Ocho años? Como aman exagerar las mujeres —respondió con cierto toque divertido.

Ella negó con sus ojos entrecerrados a causa de la amplia sonrisa que surcaba su rostro. —Y ustedes los hombres minimizan todo sin un ápice de remordimiento. —Los antes infantiles gestos que tan bien conocía ahora estaban cincelados en el rostro de un hombre fuerte, noble, valiente y sumamente perfecto a ojos de la chica. —¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

—¿Un secreto? Eso sí que sería interesante, tal vez me des una arma para cobrarme todas las que me haces —Hitsugaya le quitó los cabellos del rostro con un lento movimiento, acariciando la tersa mejilla.

—¿Sabes quién fue mi primer amor? —susurró a su oído.

Él se tensó y endureció sus gestos.

—Definitivamente no, no tengo ningún interés en saber del primer amor de mi futura esposa —atajo bruscamente.

Ella volvió a reír, un sonido contagioso y agradable que siempre había fascinado al capitán.

—Que malo es usted capitán Hitsugaya —pronunció burlona —.Considerando que yo fui rechazada por usted durante tanto tiempo y conozco a la perfección a su primer amor, lo justo sería que usted conociera al mío.

—¿Algún día piensas parar con eso? —La miró con obvio reproche.

Karin solo negó con la cabeza sin perder su sonrisa.

—Lo haré hasta que sea oficialmente tu esposa, sabes que lo mereces. Pero bueno, dejemos de molestar al pobre hombre y confesémonos… —acercó su boca al oído contrario y susurró unas cuantas palabras.

Los severos gestos del capitán del décimo escuadrón se suavizaron en un instante, llenándose de sorpresa y un sentimiento de amor fuerte y profundo que lo embargó hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

 _"Eres tú. Siempre fuiste y siempre serás tú. La fuente de mis_ _ **deseos**_ _ **,**_ _anhelos y querer."_

Él la rodeó de la cintura y con cuidado guio su mano hasta la hermosa cara de su futura esposa, tomándola de la barbilla con suavidad para separarla de su oído y verla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? —le preguntó con un toque ronco.

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza. —Porque me daba mucha pena, sabes que desde que nos conocimos tengo un carácter igual de tonto que el de mi hermano —quiso apartar la vista pero él no la dejó.

La seriedad que ahora había en los ojos de Hitsugaya era distinta, apasionada y tan profunda como lo que ahora sabía, Karin le hacía sentir.

—Lamentó haberte lastimado —confesó con un toque dolido en la voz —. Si siempre signifique para ti lo que dices, ahora puedo imaginar porque sentías tanto enojo hacia Hinamori —suspiró.

Karin por su lado negó con una de sus manos.

—Bien sabes que fui inmadura y ridícula al actuar así. De la misma forma que yo no podría haber dejado de quererte, tú no eras responsable por lo que tú corazón te dictaminó años atrás —frotó el mentón contrario.

Escuchar el entendimiento en sus palabras lo hacía sentir el hombre más jodidamente estúpido y a la vez dichoso por haberla escogido a ella y solo a ella. Si bien ella tenía razón, él no podía evitar sentirse culpable al saber cuánto significó para Karin desde que ella fue una pequeña niña. Imaginarla enamorada de otro y pensando en cualquiera que no fuese él, ahora lo llenaba de rabia, por lo cual por fin entendía perfectamente lo que ella sintió.

—Tōshirō, entiende esto, aunque me haya dolido saber que en tu corazón había alguien más, los dos sabemos que no eres responsable por lo que yo haya sentido —lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo forzó a verlo directamente a los ojos, justo como él hace no menos de unos instante. —Ahora sabes bien cuánto significas para mi desde el primer momento en que te vi, siendo un pequeño shinigami que me robó el corazón —verlo enrojecer la enterneció.

—Sabes bien que de no ser por ti, hubiese seguido en mi anterior forma, aunque creo que tiene sus ventajas ser un "adulto" —una sonrisa con un toque oscuro destelló —…ahora puedo hacer muchas otras cosas aparte de besarte, ¿no es cierto? —Murmuró contra la oreja ajena, encantado cuando ella se enfadó y le dio una palmada en uno de sus hombros. —Ahora sé sincera y dime en qué pensabas antes de que llegara.

Automáticamente ella se tensó, queriendo apartarse.

—N-no era nada, ya sabes, es por mi hermano y-…

—Karin… no me mientas —suspiró y aunque cortó el abrazo no la dejó ir, tomándola de la cara del mismo en que ella lo había hecho. —Es sobre el hecho de abandonar nuestros respectivos hogares, ¿cierto?

Un deje de tristeza marcó las facciones de Karin, quien agachó el rostro mirando hacia sus pies, removiéndolos en una manía adquirida desde hace tiempo.

—Es solo que ver a mi hermano… me hizo recordar al inútil de mi padre y a Yuzu —miró con pesar a Tōshirō y decidió sincerarse completamente —. Los hecho de menos y me sorprende la facilidad con que mi hermano se adaptó a este lugar. Yo no deseaba sentir ninguna clase de apego con este sitio, familiarizarme con él o aceptar venir aquí. Pero eso haría de mí una egoísta al forzarte a dejar lo que es tan tuyo, además de que fue imposible no sentirme maravillada por la Sociedad de Almas y aquello que sientes en tu corazón por ella. —No dudo en apretar la zona del pecho ajeno que contenía los latidos del capitán. —Ahora me siento dividida y confundida a causa de la decisión que debo tomar, sobre todo porque pedirte que abandones todo lo que conoces es un acto ego-…

Hitsugaya colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Karin.

—Para con eso, Karin. Para porque así como yo no había alcanzado a entender la verdadera profundidad de tus sentimientos, tú aun no alcanzar a comprender la intensidad de los míos. —De la nada unió ambas frentes y suavemente acarició el labio inferior de la chica, encantado de sentir su calor. —Aunque amo este lugar y estimo a gran parte de los shinigamis que aquí habitan, yo no dudaría en renunciar a todo esto por un instante de eternidad a tu lado.

Ella lo miró con una triste sonrisa. —¿Pero qué hay de tu escuadrón, tu puesto como capitán, tu teniente e incluso… qué hay con Hinamori? Es tu amiga y sé cuánto significa para ti, no puedo pretender alejare de todo eso que amas.

Cerró los ojos así como ella lo hizo, hablando pausada y ásperamente —. Óyeme bien, Karin Kurosaki, yo cambiaría mi propia inmortalidad a cambio de compartir la mortandad únicamente a tu lado. Si bien Hinamori significó tanto para mí, no alcanza a llenarme de la forma en que tú lo haces, mujer. —Ver sus preciosos ojos llenarse de lágrimas lo hizo dibujar una media sonrisa al instante. —Si estar contigo significa renunciar a todo lo que conozco, entonces lo haré sin dudar, así que descuida, todo esto lo terminaremos solucionando juntos —hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

Karin escuchó sus palabras y sin poder contenerse se lanzó al frente para besarlo en los labios con intensidad, aferrada a su cuello mientras él la sostenía de la cintura.

Ninguno pareció consciente de los gritos a sus espaldas, entre ellos el de un muy celoso hermano mayor.

* * *

Tal imponencia solo podía destacar entre la multitud viniendo de la residencia que ocupaba el clan Kuchiki, en uno de los más extensos terrenos dentro de la Sociedad de Almas. La típica y magnifica construcción al clásico estilo japonés se apreciaba antigua e inamovible como lo había aparentado por décadas, destacable por los grandes jardines bellamente cuidados. El sonido de las aves se oía en todo su esplendor, revoloteando por todo lo ancho de la enorme casona que poseía el jefe de aquel lugar.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Era ya casi medio día y aun así el cielo se veía más nublado que en la mañana, haciendo juego con el estado de ánimo que en esos instantes poseía el capitán del sexto escuadrón. Levemente hastiado por al sin fin de voces que hablaban y hablaban de modo incesante sobre los preparativos de su boda.

Había optado por sentarse junto a uno de los ventanales que decoraban la enorme sala en la que se llevaba a cabo la junta. En parte entendía la razón de aquella reunión, pero él ya se encontraba demasiado fastidiado al escuchar a cada instante una nueva felicitación por su compromiso; tener que ser parte activa de todo lo que atañía a esa unión era la gota que colmaba su paciencia.

Cerró sus ojos y siguió concentrado en los informes que su teniente le había traído esa mañana, luciendo un claro estado de resaca. Él no era muy dado a beber en exceso, pero en momentos como ese envidiaba completamente la facilidad con que otros podían ahogar sus penas entre litros y litros de alcohol, escape al que recurriría si no fuese una salida tan cobarde y deshonrosa. Con un suspiro asintió brevemente a una pregunta hecha por uno de los concejales respecto a la recepción de la ceremonia, demasiado ajeno a que malditos colores podrían ser los correctos para decorar el vestíbulo.

Aspiró con fuerza y siguió leyendo rápidamente los informes de su escuadrón, haciendo las anotaciones pertinentes para tratar cada punto enlistado en la documentación; aprobó un horario más extenso para las prácticas de Kido, resaltó la utilización de tiempo en dominar las artes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y finalmente primerizo el adiestramiento con las Zanpaku-tō para cada uno de los miembros de su división. Incluido, claro estaba, a su teniente.

Quiso volcar cada gramo de la consciencia que radicaba en su mente sobre su labor como capitán para despejar de una maldita vez el parloteo interminable de cada consejero de su familia. Todos ellos hablando de ese tema, sumado a la incesante cantidad de correspondencia que llegaba con múltiples felicitaciones -mismas que tenía que responder- lo tenían a un paso del delirio completo. Era su deber y lo entendía perfectamente, por esa misma razón seguía adelante aun cuando detestaba completamente la idea.

Más al saber que en su corazón no habría lugar para su nueva esposa.

Ese único pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta, forzándolo a girar el rostro y abrir sus ojos lentamente para mirar hacia el paisaje de la tarde que lo absorbió por completo al igual que sus caóticos pensamientos. Unos que por más que trataba de evitar, no lograba erradicar de su mente por completo: la devastadora marea de emociones que Rukia provocaba en él y no podía exterminar.

Pensar en ella era un desgarrador castigo que lo sanaba tanto como desgarraba las heridas en su corazón. Hubo una época en que creyó que aquello que sentía por su primera esposa, Hisana, jamás podría ser superado por nada; ya fuese el dolor por su pérdida o ese cálido amor que despertó en él desde el primer momento en que la vio. Tristemente años atrás descubrió que no había sido así, siendo cautivado por otra mujer que para su desgracia era hermana de Hisana.

Creyó que lo que ella despertaba en él no era más que la confusión que podía existir a causa del parecido entre ambas, sin embargo con los años de convivencia pudo hacerse a la idea de que sus sentimientos por Rukia y sus sentimientos por Hisana eran completamente distintos. Sí, era cierto que había amado inmensamente a Hisana y que ella había sido su mundo por el corto tiempo que la tuvo a su lado, pero al final su muerte no había sido la pérdida de sus emociones como anteriormente lo pensó.

Rukia había sido suya y casi once años atrás pudo admitir que la amaba, un sentimiento que ahora lo condenaba del mismo modo que los condenó a ambos por largo tiempo. Desde que la conoció quedó fascinado por ella y pronto esa fascinación se fue trasformando en un amor único para Rukia, que temía admitir… era incluso más fuerte del que llegó a sentir por Hisana.

El hombre permaneció torturado por sus demonios, renegando de lo que había aceptado en pos de su casa y que ahora le estaba costando más caro de lo que jamás pensó. Pues aun cuando Rukia seguía estando ahí, él no podía evitar sentir como si lentamente la estuviese perdiendo al igual que años atrás; distante, alejándose poco a poco de la mansión que había sido su hogar, y apartando al pobre diablo que tanto la **_deseaba y amaba_**.

Él.

Se sentía tan patético, atrapado a causa de lo que sabía era su deber y el miedo que le inspiraba el perder a Rukia completamente. Claro, sería un egoísta si intentaba mantenerla atada a él después de que sabía que no podría ofrecerle nada y que pronto se casaría, pero una parte dentro de él quería ser tan malditamente egoísta como nada y forzarla a permanecer a su lado aunque fuese desde la lejanía.

¿No lo convertía aquello en un bastardo despreciable?

Bueno, viva, genial. Podía dar fe que justo en esos momentos, aunque fuese dentro de sus propios alucines, él era la despreciable basura que día con día se esforzaba en ocultar del mundo.

—Señor, ¿se invitará a todos los nobles?

Aquella repentina pregunta lo sacó brevemente de sus cavilaciones, forzándolo a girar el rostro para ver al hombre de avanzada edad quien continuaba escribiendo pulcramente en un largo pergamino de papel. Analizó lo dicho por el otro y cuando llegó a la conclusión de que la oración "todos los nobles" podría incluir a cierto aristócrata que no toleraba, estuvo muy tentado a seguir un impulso y negarse. Pero bueno, ¿no sería ridículo negarle la invitación a ese cretino y fingir que no existía cuando también pertenecía a la nobleza?

Frunció el entrecejo y se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente desestimar su existencia por mucho que lo repeliese, así que sencillamente optó por soltar un tenso suspiro y agitar la mano.

—Invita a quienes creas pertinentes, si consideras que lo mejor es invitar a toda la cuna nobiliaria, hazlo —mencionó con aparente desinterés.

Momentos antes de volver a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos y apartar nuevamente la mirada hacia la ventana. Concentrado en el vuelo de algunas aves que se posaban frente a su ventana, asoció particularmente a uno de los _minivet de riukiu_ con la esbelta presencia de su… hermana. Aquellas aves medían no más de veinte centímetros, poseedoras de una cola larga y un pico corto, con un plumaje que variaba en diferentes tonalidades de negro, gris y blanco.

El delicado pájaro le rememoraba en medio de sus vuelos, a la osada y hermosa criatura que era Rukia, dotada de agilidad, seguridad y una libertad que él parecía haberle arrebatarle desde el momento en que hizo honor al juramento de Hisana y la tomó como su bendita hermana. Aquel título era otra de las principales razones por la que a ojos de la sociedad jamás podría dictaminar como suya a Rukia, maldición que cargaban los dos contra su voluntad.

Y no se arrepentía de tenerla a su lado, pero la realidad es que era condenadamente difícil verla día a día, transformarse en una radiante mujer sin poder corresponder a lo que ella le profesaba. Mismos sentimientos que él guardaba hacia ella sin posibilidad alguna de ser confesados públicamente: condenados a ojos del mundo y a ojos de su propia y despreciable "ética".

Sumado a los años de tradición que cargaba a sus espaldas al ser el jefe del clan Kuchiki.

Justo cuando pensó que su cabeza bien podría fundirse en un pozo sin salida, el cauto golpe a la puerta de entrada lo regresó a la realidad de golpe. Como era de esperarse ninguno de los concejales aceptó o denegó la entrada a la persona al otro lado de la puerta, girándose para ver directamente a Byakuya en espera de que él diese el permiso.

Regresó su atención al papeleo que tenía sobre su escritorio y continuó llenando cada hoja antes de contestar con su distante voz de siempre: —Adelante.

El criado encargado de la planta baja, Atsushi, abrió la puerta para colocarse en el umbral de la misma con la cabeza inclinada en una clara muestra de respeto.

—Lamento la interrupción Señor, vengo a informarle que en la planta baja se encuentra el jefe de la casa Rahem junto a sus siete concejales principales —informó entre carraspeos que intentaban escudar la obvia inseguridad que sentía.

Igual que un golpe directo a su bien amada mente, las palabras de Atsushi dejaron completamente anonado a Byakuya, quien alzó el rostro de la montaña de papeles apilados en su escritorio, sólo para ver con su seca mirada al recién llegado.

—¿Valerius Rahem? —cuestionó con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

Atsushi asintió torpemente. —Sí s-señor, les indiqué que pasaran a la sala a esperarlo, ya que el Señor Valerius solicitó una audiencia con usted.

Byakuya dejó la pluma recargada pulcramente sobre el escritorio, acomodando con cuidado la documentación que tenía al frente, al tiempo que intentaba no demostrar la alarma que aquella noticia le provocaba. ¿Qué rayos podría hacer aquel hombre en su casa? No era un misterio para nadie que Valerius siempre había sentido una obvia enemistad por él, sentimiento compartido por su persona al reprochar completamente la clase del vida que el otro practicaba con total descaro.

Hecho que quedó claro cuando sus propios concejales empezaron a mascullar cuestionamientos continuos entre ellos, lanzándole precavidas miradas.

—¿Te dijo que era lo que deseaba al reunirse conmigo? —preguntó mirando con fijeza al nervioso hombre.

—Ah n-no, él no expresó en ningún momento el motivo de su visita, simplemente pidió tener una audiencia con usted y su grupo de concejales.

Aquello no fue algo que le agradara oír, pero Byakuya fingió perfectamente.

—No tengo tiempo para recibirlo —dijo simplemente.

Uno de los miembros del consejo que se hallaba disperso en la estancia, se puso en pie y tosió para llamar la atención de Byakuya, quien reticentemente volteó el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se guardó la molestia que sentía para sí mismo, negándose a evidenciar cuanto le afectaba saber que ese despreciable infeliz estaba en la planta baja de su hogar.

—Si me lo permite señor, —continuó el hombre —creo que lo más aconsejable es que lo reciba para que de esa forma podamos advertir que es lo que desea. No sería prudente echarlo, menos aun si viene acompañado de su propio consejo —aclaró.

—Ciertamente, sería una ofensa muy grande —otro más de los concejales secundó al primero.

Byakuya se contuvo para no responderles de mala manera a ambos hombres, analizando las cosas tan fríamente como su cabeza se lo permitió. Cerró unos instantes sus ojos y trató de meditar la situación, percatándose de que aun cuando le enojara, los dos consejeros tenían razón.

No recibir a Valerius sería un desplante muy grande, más aun si se tomaba en cuenta que él era un noble y venía acompañado de los miembros de más alto rango que había en su casa: su propio concilio.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a sus cienes, frotándolas para mitigar la molestia que sentía y poder reunir el valor suficiente para conseguir recibir aquella indeseada presencia. A pesar de sus deseos sabía que debía actuar como lo dictaminaba su posición, por lo cual solo quedaba una solución viable.

—Dile que enseguida bajaremos.

—Sí señor, como usted ordene —Atsushi inclinó su cabeza y se apresuró a darse la vuelta para abandonar la estancia e ir a comunicar el mensaje.

Cuando el sirviente abandonó la estancia, todos los concejales rápidamente se empezaron a poner en pie, acomodando sus ropajes para verse presentables al recibir al recién llegado. Byakuya por su parte agachó el rostro y con único movimiento acomodó la cinta de su vestimenta sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción que pudiese ser leída por los demás.

Después de cerciorarse de que tanto su aspecto como su escritorio estuvieran pulcramente adecuados, se encaminó a la salida del gran salón donde todos estaban reunidos. Él fungió como guía para todos los demás, avanzando con su porte y seguridad de siempre hasta cruzar la puerta y salir al enorme corredor que estaba majestuosamente construido con pisos de madera.

Cada estatua, cuadro y adorno eran parte de la historia de su clan, de la familia Kuchiki que por largas generaciones había sido una de las principales casas nobles que existió en la Sociedad de Almas. Su abuelo, su padre y muchos otros jefes más lo habían sucedido, así que para bien o para mal él era el siguiente en la línea y debía liderar adecuadamente.

Justo como sus antepasados lo hicieron.

El trayecto se apreció eterno para el sentido de desconfianza que atenazaba el alma de Byakuya, no obstante en un lapso no mayor a cinco minutos lograron cruzar la innumerable cantidad de pasillos, los cuales los dirigían a la escalera que conectaba con el vestíbulo de la mansión. Una vez ahí, él bajó peldaño por peldaño sin demostrar en lo más mínimo su verdadero sentir, manteniéndose completamente impávido incluso cuando los escaldones desaparecieron y pudo divisar a unos metros delante de él a la figura de Valerius.

Acomodado con desinterés contra uno de los muros laterales de la casa.

Al arribar finalmente a su destino, el capitán del sexto escuadrón miró fijamente al otro noble sin prestar atención a la comitiva que venía con él, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando captó la cínica burla de siempre en aquellas facciones altivas y despectivas de siempre. Esos mismos gestos corrompidos por años de una actitud inmoral que solo podía llegar a imaginar.

—Mi siervo me informó que querías verme. ¿A qué debo el honor? —cuestionó con una mezcla de interés y cierta cautela.

El castaño sonrió de modo plácido.

—Quisiera tratar contigo un asunto de vital importancia para mí —mencionó, separándose finalmente de la pared para acercarse a paso lento hacia Byakuya —. Era indispensable hablar con prontitud de este asunto en particular, y sobre todo, contar con la presencia de tus asesores.

El capitán frunció aún más el entrecejo.

—Es ciertamente un honor para nosotros el poder darles la bienvenida.

De la nada comentó uno de los miembros del consejo del clan Kuchiki.

—Ciertamente lo es, lo es —confirmó uno más.

—El gusto es nuestro —mencionó en respuesta uno de los concejales de Valerius, quien fue coreado por el grupo.

Hasta que la hosca voz del cabecilla de la casa Kuchiki los cortó bruscamente a todos.

—¿De verdad? No creo que haya ningún asunto que debamos tratar ninguno de los dos —habló de modo lacónico, rayando con la antipatía total.

Tal despliegue de palabras pusieron en tensión a los dos grupos de concejales quienes comenzaron a susurrar con evidente nerviosismo ante el tenso ambiente que estaba desplegándose entre ambos hombres.

Los esfuerzos de Byakuya al trata de mantenerse en calma, por vez primera flaquearon, sobre todo al momento en que nuevamente vio cara a ese infeliz bastardo, el mismo que había bailado la noche anterior con la mujer que él tanto anhelaba y tenía prohibida. La escena de ese baile irrumpió en sus recuerdos dejándolo nadando en una ola de rabia superior a cualquiera que hubiese sentido, más aun al rememorar como todas las miradas y murmullos estuvieron sujetos a él y a su sangrienta hermana.

Era una locura reaccionar así, pero él tenía que decirse así mismo que la razón de su actuar era la preocupación que como hermano, sentía hacia Rukia. Forzosamente tenía que engañarse y hacerse creer fuese como fuese, lo que sentía -esa rabia ciega- era únicamente un lazo de fraternal amor hacia su hermana; para no enloquecer y admitir abiertamente los corrosivos celos que nuevamente estaban envenenándolo.

Verlos juntos la noche anterior lo había dañado más de lo que creía.

Inesperadamente, la suave ricilla que soltó Valerius sacó de sus amargos pensamientos a Byakuya, obligándolo a centrar su atención sólo en él.

—Me temo que tengo que discrepar ante eso, ya que en efecto —dijo burlón—, mi concilio y yo tenemos un asunto preciso que tratar con tu familia.

Una inesperada oleada de ansiedad lo poseyó, haciéndole preguntar con recelo —: ¿A qué te refieres?

Por unos instantes el silencio se extendió y no hubo respuesta, Valerius simplemente siguió mirando a Byakuya con la misma persistencia que el otro. Hasta que finalmente con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa confirmó los temores que habían estado atormentando al capitán.

Sólo una frase bastó para derrumbar la estabilidad de su rival, y fue claro el placer que Valerius sintió en ese preciso momento.

—Deseo desposar a tu hermana, Rukia.


End file.
